


Love In The Abstract. Pt.2

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious young female alien bonds with Jean-Luc. Beverly admits to hidden sexual secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Abstract. Pt.2

Beverly had been working for an hour or two, trying to keep her mind on her job, but in the back of her mind, two things niggled. One was the memories of her lovemaking with Jean-Luc. That was something she was used to. Being in an almost constant state of arousal was nothing new to Beverly. Having finally found a lover who not only accepted her needs but provided for them and that man being none other than Jean-Luc Picard, someone she had loved for years, despite hiding that love, was a wonderful bonus. But that wasn’t what vexed her the most. It was Yvette. There was something about her that worried Beverly and the longer she thought about it, the worse it became. Beverly was in her office, trying to get on top of the never ending paper work, when she abruptly stabbed the computer off. Having always been forthright, Beverly didn’t hesitate as she strode towards the doors, flinging over her shoulder, “You have command, Selar; I’ll be in the Captain’s quarters.” She was out the doors before her second in command could respond. Yvette was sitting at the computer when the door opened. She already knew who it was, so she didn’t turn around, merely saying cheerfully, “Hello, Beverly.” The Doctor went to Yvette and placed a hand on her thin shoulder. “Hello, Yvette.” The little alien turned her head and smiled. “You’re worried about me.” Dragging a chair closer with her foot, Beverly sat and sighed. “Yes, I am.” Correctly reading Beverly’s mind, Yvette said softly, “I am not your rival, Beverly. Jean-Luc loves you with all that he is.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, Beverly sighed to rein in her temper. “I know, Yvette, but you want to have sex with him, don’t you.” The furred female shrugged. “Yes.” “Even though Jean-Luc has told you numerous times he doesn’t want to.” Again, Yvette shrugged. “I cannot help the way I feel, Beverly. My need to have sex with Jean-Luc is deep within me. I can’t explain it; I just know I desire it. But you needn’t be jealous, Beverly.” Angered, Beverly strove for control. “I’m not jealous, Yvette, but you must admit how disconcerting it is to know that an alien who Jean-Luc thinks of as a daughter wants to have sex with him. That and we share our sexual experiences.” Yvette chuckled, her wide violet eyes dancing with delight. “You say you’re not jealous, yet you are. What do you think I’m going to do? Seduce him?” Suddenly on her feet, the mercurial red head struggled to keep her voice down. “How the hell do I know what you’re going to do? I’ve been your advocate, dammit! It’s been me who’s reminded Jean-Luc that we mustn’t impose our societal strictures on you. Yet you admit you want him! You’re a child, Yvette!” Yvette stood and looked up at Beverly, staying remarkably calm. “I cannot help being what I am, Beverly, nor do I know. Can you tell me my behaviour is not normal for me?” Taking a calming breath, Beverly shook her head. “No, I can’t and that’s part of the problem. Let me ask you something. Isn’t it just possible, given your history of abuse, that you transferred all your newly found feelings upon the person who not only rescued you, but killed your tormentor?” Yvette smiled with smugness. “Transference, Beverly?” The Doctor couldn’t help but gape. “You know about that?” Yvette laughed loudly in Beverly’s mind. “Oh yes! Your computers contain all sorts of information.” She then sobered. “Beverly, I am aware of my debt to Jean-Luc, but my feelings for him are something completely different. Maybe it is just that way I am...or more to the point, the way my species is.” With a sigh, Beverly nodded. “It’s true, Yvette...we know so little about you. One thing is certain though; you are intelligent, far beyond what could be expected for your chronological age.” Yvette shrugged diffidently. “Then you must accept me as I am.” Beverly tried not to stare with too hard a look. “I’m trying Yvette, really I am.” “But you don’t trust me.” Exasperated, Beverly threw her hands in the air. “I don’t know you! I don’t know what you’re capable of!” Her own anger rising, Yvette fisted her hands. “What do you want me to say? I will suppress my feelings? I will somehow develop a way to block you out while I’m still learning about my own sexuality?” She stepped closer to Beverly, saying softly, “Or do you want me to tell Jean-Luc I no longer love him?” Beverly snorted. “You know as well as I do that wouldn’t work. He reads you almost as well as you read him. He’d know instantly you were lying.” Yvette shrugged again. “Then just what do you want me to do?” Defeated, Beverly offered a small smile. “Stop growing up?” With a snort, Yvette sat down and toyed with the computer console. “Beverly, what would you say if I told you I was jealous of you?” Somewhat taken aback, Beverly perched on the desktop and said, “That would depend on what you were jealous of.” There were a few uncomfortable moments before Yvette said softly, “Your sex life with Jean-Luc. It is true...I want him and you have him. There are times, when you two are making love, when I truly hate you.” Shocked, Beverly said quietly, “Do you fully understand the meaning of the word?” Yvette smiled sadly. “Hate? Oh yes, I understand it. I lived it.” Beverly frowned. “But I thought you accepted your captivity...that because you knew no different it was considered normal for you.” Yvette nodded thoughtfully. “That is quite true, but I know differently now, don’t I. I know now what I was feeling, there are descriptions...words I have learned...I can now adequately express how I felt. Yes, there was acceptance, but not without anger and resentment. I hated, Beverly and I learned to like it. In some way, I think it helped to preserve my sanity.” Beverly gave a wary look. “And now you hate me.” Yvette smiled coldly. “Only because you have such free access to that which I am denied. It’s not you personally, Beverly. I know you are a kind and compassionate person, you healed me, you gave back to me what I had lost. It’s what you share with Jean-Luc. I cannot describe to you how badly I want what you have...and for that, I hate you.” Aghast, Beverly laid a hand on Yvette’s shoulder. “But what are we to do? We both love the same man and he wants both of us in his life. How are we to resolve this? I don’t want to enter his quarters knowing you hate me, Yvette.” Covering her face with her hands, Yvette sighed. “Beverly I don’t know what to say. I don’t want to hate you, truly I don’t, but unless you share Jean-Luc with me I can’t stop it.” Beverly’s voice was deadly quiet. “You mean sexually.” Yvette merely nodded. Beverly stood and folded her arms defiantly. “That’s not going to happen...and you know what? This is beginning to sound like blackmail.” Yvette shrugged, looking at Bevery with a slightly amused expression. “Call it what you will, Beverly. My position is clear.” Now clearly angry, Beverly unfolded her arms and pointed at Yvette. “It won’t work, Yvette.” The little alien shrugged. “We shall see, Beverly, we shall see.” Beverly turned on her heel and stalked out of Jean-Luc’s quarters. Once in the turbolift she barked, “Bridge!” Since the interceptor had travelled beyond sensor range, the tension on the Bridge had eased a little. Jean-Luc had remained in the Command Chair, firmly believing his continued presence was a calming influence on his crew. If he showed he wasn’t worried, they would be a more efficient group of people. He led by example, not by micro-managing his crew. When the aft turbolift door hissed open, Jean-Luc turned his head, curious as to who had come up to the Bridge. One look at Beverly’s face had the Captain out of his chair, saying quietly, “You have the Bridge, Commander Data.” Beverly didn’t even acknowledge her lover. She marched to the Ready Room, pausing only long enough to wait until Jean-Luc joined her. She barely waited for the doors to sigh close before she spat, “Yvette is blackmailing me!” Confused, Jean-Luc took Beverly by the elbow and led her to the sofa. Once she was seated, he went to the replicator, ordering an Earl Grey for himself and a camomile tea for Beverly. Having given her the tea, he sat beside her and took a deep breath. “Explain.” Beverly had known her lover for many, many years and she recognised his delaying tactics as those designed to give her time to calm herself. One part of her appreciated his gesture, but a greater part wanted to slap him. However, she was a Starfleet officer and as such, utilised her training. She took a deep breath and stifled her formidable temper. “I have just come from your quarters. I went there because I was worried about Yvette. We talked and she ended up by telling me she hated me because I wouldn’t share you.” Now completely confused, Jean-Luc frowned and shook his head. “Share me? But Beverly, I love her...I love you...she lives in my quarters...aren’t I already sharing?” Beverly stared into her teacup, then levelled an uncompromising gaze at her lover. “Sexually.” Jean-Luc gaped, his tea forgotten. When he found his voice he was outraged. “You cannot be serious!” Beverly’s smile was cold. “Oh, but I am! She told me unless I shared you sexually with her, she would continue to hate me.” On his feet, Jean-Luc put his cup on his desk. He ran his hand over his bald head, trying to make sense of what he’d just been told. “But, Beverly...I’ve told her! I’ve explained that I don’t feel that way about her...how inappropriate it would be...” Beverly sipped her tea, the relief of offloading her burden making her calmer. “Irrelevant, I’m afraid. She wants you, Jean-Luc and she intends to have you.” Anger beginning to rise, Jean-Luc’s face darkened. “That’s utterly preposterous! What does she think she can do? Rape me?” Finishing her tea, Beverly got to her feet and joined Jean-Luc at the desk. “Don’t underestimate her, Jean-Luc. We know next to nothing about her species...anything is possible.” Jean-Luc glowered. “She can’t make me, Beverly.” “Not yet, maybe, but she’s highly intelligent and is learning all the time. Who knows what she may be capable of in the near future?” The Captain lost some of his anger, wariness taking its place. “You think she’s a real threat?” Beverly shrugged. “To be absolutely honest, I don’t know. Perhaps, but she’s been through so much and she’s so young. Maybe her judgement is affected by her immaturity? I mean look at what she’s had to deal with since being rescued.” With a soft grunt, Jean-Luc rubbed his brow. “Well I can talk to her; perhaps I can get her to see reason.” Beverly frowned with worry. “I would be very careful, my love. With her mental abilities she may be able to manipulate you.” Jean-Luc tapped his right temple, offering a sly smile. “I learned a thing or two from Sarek. I think I can counter anything she may like to try.” Beverly grimaced. “Blocking out Troi and protecting yourself from a telepathic species are two entirely different things, Jean-Luc.” He placed his hands on her shoulders. “I know, but this has to stop, right here, right now.” Beverly looked into his dark hazel eyes. “So you’re going to do it now?” He nodded. “Yes.” She kissed him, holding his face in her hands. “Good luck.” He returned the kiss, saying softly, “I hope I won’t need it.” They left the Ready Room together, Jean-Luc saying to the standing Data, “As you were, Commander, I will return shortly.” The closing lift doors shut off Data’s reply. Yvette was well aware of Jean-Luc’s approach. She had moved from the computer and was seated on the sofa. She’d showered, brushed her fur until it shone and put on some of Beverly’s perfume. Jean-Luc entered his quarters and immediately noted the dim lighting. As he strode over to the sofa he barked, “Lights, on full!” Yvette blinked owlishly, but smiled up at the Captain, saying sultrily, “Hello, Jean-Luc. Care to join me?” She gestured to the low table and Jean-Luc’s eyes hardened at seeing an open bottle of wine, some cheeses and crusty bread. Hands on hips, he remained standing. “You’ve done your research.” Offering a one shoulder shrug, Yvette tilted her head and pursed her lips. “It seemed appropriate.” Jean-Luc sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It is certainly not appropriate, Yvette. This behaviour must cease.” Anger flashed in Yvette’s eyes, but she hid it well. Instead of a confrontation, she opted for more seduction. “Would you prefer I put on some...what is it called...lingerie?” Jean-Luc’s voice took on a hard edge. “What I would prefer is that you abandoned this entire act! It’s pointless, Yvette, I am not going to have sex with you. Not now, not ever.” Seemingly crestfallen, Yvette bowed her head and softly sniffed. “Won’t you at least sit with me?” The pathos with which she spoke touched Jean-Luc’s heart. In his mind he felt her sadness and hurt. Appalled that he had caused such pain, he immediately went and sat with her. She smiled sadly. “Thank you.” Not really knowing what to say, Jean-Luc muttered, “I don’t want to hurt you, Yvette.” She moved closer, until their thighs were touching. Taking one of his large hands, she looked into his eyes and sighed. “You could never hurt me, Jean-Luc. You love me...and I love you. What I ask is that you show me how much you love me. Is that too much to expect? You show Beverly.” Jean-Luc was beginning to feel warm and relaxed. The perfume was subtle, one of his favourites and deliberately chosen by Yvette for just that reason. He leaned against the backrest and sighed. “It’s just not possible.” A fog was developing in Jean-Luc’s mind and he began to feel the start of arousal. Yvette’s words floated in his mind, only adding to his desire. “I could make it so good for you, Jean-Luc. My throat is different...I could fellate you like no other has ever done. We could make love in a way that you would never forget. I could take all of you, Jean-Luc, all of you and more, again and again.” She took her hand from his and ran it up his thigh to gently grip his growing erection. The head of his penis was almost at his hip. She leaned forward, opened her mouth wide and gently bit him, releasing a hot breath. He gasped and closed his eyes, but when she cupped his testicles he fought back. With a concerted effort he concentrated with all his formidable strength and forced the miasma from his mind. Gripping Yvette’s wrist, he pulled her hand away and forced her upright. Angrily staring into her limpid, hooded eyes he said succinctly, “No!” Furious, Yvette left the sofa and prowled around the low table. “Why not! I want you...I need you! How can you deny me?!” Embarrassed by the fact that his erection hadn’t waned, Jean-Luc remained seated. He did, however, stay calm. “Yvette, we have had this conversation already. I don’t think of you like that. Yes, it’s true I love you, but as a parent loves a child, not as a lover.” Yvette jabbed her finger at him. “Your cock seems to disagree!” He sighed. “There is no need for crudity. Yvette, I cannot do what you want. You have to come to terms with that.” She stared intently at him and he felt the arousal heighten, but he shook his head. “I won’t do it, Yvette, not willingly. Are you prepared to rape me? Because that’s the only way you’ll succeed.” Defeated but still defiant, Yvette spat, “No I won’t, but I’ll leave you like that...hard and filled with need and want, just as I feel!” Jean-Luc stood and stared down at Yvette. “Very well, but this ends here, Yvette. No more. Understand?” She bowed her head and nodded sullenly. Jean-Luc turned for the door, but stopped and turned back. “And you will cease your manipulations of Beverly. She has shown you nothing but kindness and compassion. You owe her respect and at least a modicum of grace.” Again the sullen nod. As Jean-Luc approached the doors, he slipped off his jacket and held it in front of him to hide his raging erection. He found it difficult to walk with his usual confident stride, so he slowed, but he lifted his head to call, “Picard to Crusher.” “Crusher here.” He was finding it hard to maintain his composure. “Meet me in your quarters immediately, Doctor. Picard out.” When he had not waited for her reply, Beverly knew something was amiss. She hurried from Sickbay, wondering what was going on. Jean-Luc was frantically pacing. He had undone his trousers, freed his enormous erection and was stroking himself with both hands. He was so hard he felt lightheaded. When Beverly rushed into her quarters, he suddenly turned to her, his face and voice distressed. “Oh God, Beverly...I need you...now!” As she went to him, she began to quickly unfasten her uniform. He reached for her, tearing the articles of clothing from her body. He pushed her against the wall, kissing her savagely as he sought to bury himself inside her. She helped him, lifting her leg as he reached for her thighs to lift her. He wanted to wait, wait until Beverly was ready for him, but he couldn’t. His need was too great. Shoving himself inside her, he sobbed, “I’m sorry, my love.” Beverly cried out as something within her tore, but she held on to Jean-Luc, biting his neck hard enough to draw blood. Jean-Luc wasn’t able to exert any control. He slammed in and out of Beverly so hard they cracked the wall behind them. Sobbing incoherently, Jean-Luc came hard, but his erection stayed rock solid. Beverly cried out again as he renewed his thrusts. Semen and blood dripped off her thighs as Jean-Luc screwed his eyes shut, trying to assuage his raging need. He came again and Beverly was with him, crying out his name, but still he remained hard. He knew something was very wrong and fought with all his will to conquer whatever it was that held him in its grip. It was Yvette. As he had orgasmed, so had she, but unlike Jean-Luc, her climax held no release, so she had kept him hard, forcing him to become a slave to his false desire. He kept his eyes closed and gritted his teeth as he struggled to find the coherence to fight her. “Stop it!” He could hear the desperate need in her voice when she replied, “Why should I? I want what you have!” Panting and still thrusting, Jean-Luc managed, “It’s not supposed to be like this, Yvette. Please...let me go.” Coldness crept into her voice. “But you and Beverly find release and euphoria. I am missing something and I don’t know what it is!” “You said it was me!” “And I still think it is, but that is a psychological need. This is physical.” Jean-Luc came again, but this time there was no more semen to ejaculate. He remained hard, but managed to stop thrusting. “Please, Yvette...no more.” She sighed. “Very well.” His erection quickly softened and it was then that Jean-Luc realised Beverly was weeping. Overcome with remorse, he held her to him, saying over and over, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” When she had recovered somewhat, Beverly looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes with hurt. “It was as if I wasn’t there, that all you needed was a receptacle.” Tears welled in Jean-Luc’s eyes. “Please forgive me, my love, it was Yvette’s doing. Something is wrong with her sexually. She’s frustrated and she took that frustration out on me...on us.” Breathing a sigh of relief, Beverly tenderly kissed her lover. “I knew there had to be a plausible explanation. Are you all right?” He sighed. “I’ll be very sore, but more to the point, how are you?” She smiled crookedly. “Nothing a tissue regenerator can’t fix. Can’t say the same for the wall though.” Jean-Luc looked over his shoulder and winced. “Damn. Just how am I going to explain that to engineering?” Beverly kissed the tip of his nose. “You don’t have to explain anything. You’re the Captain, remember.” His eyebrows rose and his eyes twinkled. “Ah yes, it’s good to be the king.” Beverly chuckled, then grimaced. “And now...your Majesty, I think I would like to shower and repair the damage...to both of us.” Jean-Luc put tentative fingers to the bite on his neck and nodded. “Agreed.” He eased out of her and gently set her on her feet. He tried to ignore the mess of blood and semen. As they both limped towards the bathroom, Beverly said wryly, “Besides, we can’t have you returning to the Bridge smelling of sex again.” He sighed in exasperation. “You really are a wench, you know.” Beverly giggled. “And you love it.” He nodded. “Indeed I do.” Will Riker had moved his seat back a little so he could keep an eye on Grul as well as the controls. The thumb of his right hand moved gently across the almost imperceptible lump in the top half of his palm that was the activator for the implant Beverly had so deviously supplied. In the back of Grul’s skull, hidden behind the brightly coloured veil he wore behind his bulbous head was the micro mechanism that would render him unconscious the instant Will pressed his activator. He knew they were out of sensor range of the Enterprise, so if Grul was going to try anything, it might be soon. For a Ferengi in his situation, Grul was unusually subdued. He had been compliant, although he loudly protested the device being implanted in his head, but a hypospray of sedative quickly shut him up. No, Will sensed something was brewing. Ferengi in general were, by their very nature, driven to negotiate, mostly in their favour. But Grul was under duress. His very life depended on his actions and Will was sure he was going to try something, something that would not only save his life, but preserve his profits. And that meant involving the Weyoun, the Jem’Hadar and possibly even the Founders. In the little four seater craft, Will breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he could cloak himself, but getting the Weyoun aboard on his own...now that was going to take some planning. Will leaned forward and tapped Grul on the shoulder, making the grotesque little alien jump. “What do you want?”, he whined. Will stifled a grin. “I have a plan.” “So?” Will gripped Grul’s shoulder hard enough to make him wince. “So you listen and do as I say.” Sneering, Grul gave a curt nod. Will sat forward and used his hands to form his words. “When we make the rendezvous, I want you to tell the Weyoun you have something aboard he must come and see.” Grul shook his head. “The Weyoun will simply tell me to beam it over to the ship.” Will grinned coldly. “You’re going to tell him that it’s Federation technology you think the Founders will be interested in and you don’t won’t anyone else to see it.” Grul laughed cruelly. “You don’t think the Jem’Hadar aren’t absolutely loyal?” Will echoed Grul’s laugh. “With a Ferengi involved? They know what you’re like, Grul. Profit, first and foremost...that’s right, isn’t it?” The malevolent growl exposed his snaggle-toothed mouth. “You offend me, human.” Will shrugged. “Perhaps, but I don’t really give a damn. You’re going to do what you’re told, or I’ll phaser you.” Grul paled. “Phaser me?” He lifted a hand to the back of his head. “What about this?” Will shrugged again. “Phasering is more...satisfying. Besides, it can produce some lovely...and very painful...burns.” Grul sneered again. “You are Federation; you would not deliberately hurt me.” Will leaned forward, his usually genial face devoid of any warmth. “Are you willing to put that to the test?” The Ferengi looked into Will’s cold eyes and subsided. He shook his head, defeated. “I will do as you say, human.” Will sat back and crossed his legs. “That’s better. Now, how long until the rendezvous?” “At this speed, eight point two hours.” Running his fingers through his beard, Will gave that some thought. “Can we increase speed?” Grul nodded, but displayed no enthusiasm. “Yes, however it isn’t just the coordinates we must meet, but a time. If we arrive early, the Weyoun will know something is wrong.” Will smiled coldly. “Even though he’s dealing with an avaricious Ferengi?” Grul let the insult pass unopposed. “Even then. We have been doing this for some time. The Weyoun dictates the terms, I follow them.” Will’s eyebrows rose. “You allow someone else to set the price? I find that hard to believe. How did that come about?” Grul growled softly. “At the business end of a Jem’Hadar disruptor. My choice was simple. Agree or die. But the reality is this...arrangement has been very profitable. In fact, I have been able to buy a position in the Ferengi Commerce Authority.” He had puffed himself up, obviously proud of his accomplishment. Will scowled in disgust. “And just how many people have died for you to achieve that?” Grul shrugged. “I have killed no one.” Will shook his head. “Not personally, no, but your organisation has killed many...men, women and children. How do you live with that?” Grul turned in his seat and smiled. “I think of the profit. You have no idea how liberating that is.” Will stood to his full intimidating height, making Grul cringe. “I think you’re scum.” Deciding to not incite the human any further, Grul turned his attention back to the console and sat in silence. After Jean-Luc had returned to the Bridge, Beverly had sat in her quarters for a little while, thinking about what her lover had told her. Having come to a decision, she rose and went to his quarters. She found Yvette lying sweaty and weeping quietly in her room. Beverly sat on the edge of the bed, saying softly, “Talk to me...tell me what it is that vexes you.” Slowly sitting up, Yvette wiped at her eyes and sniffed loudly. “There is something missing.” “Sexually?” “Yes.” Beverly moved closer and gently stroked Yvette’s damp fur. “And it’s more than just Jean-Luc?” Yvette nodded morosely. Beverly took her hand and made her look into her eyes. “When you masturbate, you feel like there is something missing.” Yvette nodded again. “Can I suggest something? Something new?” Yvette’s eyes cleared, interest making her tears stop. Beverly kept her voice soft. “Now you’re not looking for pain, are you?” Yvette shook her head. Beverly smiled. “I’m glad, that can cause problems. Okay, here’s what I learned. Masturbation by itself is a purely physical release, but it can be made better with the judicious use of some...equipment.” The little alien frowned. “Equipment?” Beverly nodded, smiling warmly. “Uh huh. Now I know you have two vaginas. One leads to your reproductive organs, the other leads to a second, interior clitoris. I suggest you use a dildo when you masturbate. Your fingers can stimulate your exterior clitoris, and the dildo can stimulate the interior one.” “A dildo?” “Yes. It’s a device most often shaped like a human penis.” Yvette’s eyes slid to one side and she gave the suggestion thought. “How will that help?” Holding up one hand, Beverly counted on her fingers. “One: it should give you a more intense orgasm, and two: the sensation of being filled is very satisfying.” Yvette frowned in confusion. “Filled?” Beverly sighed as she sought the words to explain. “Yvette, the act of sex between two people takes into account several factors. Even if the people involved aren’t in love, the act is very physically satisfying and as a female, I can tell you that some of that satisfaction comes from the sensation of the penis being inside you.” Yvette nodded enthusiastically. “Jean-Luc loves his penis being inside you! He has rarely had a partner that he can put all of it inside.” Reddening a little, Beverly nodded. “Yes, I know. But you can see how the act of penetration is satisfying for both partners. Your anatomy seems to suggest you have the capacity to have sex purely for pleasure. Why don’t you experiment? The replicators can supply a wide range of dildos, but I suggest you don’t replicate anything too big. Start with something small and if that doesn’t give enough sensation, then move up to something bigger.” Yvette nodded thoughtfully, then asked, “May I have something modelled on Jean-Luc?” Quelling her anger and exasperation, Beverly shook her head. “No. Not only is he too big, but there is nothing like him in the replicator files.” With a knowing look, Yvette smiled slyly. “He is not too big, not for me. I can expand internally. I could accommodate him with no trouble.” Beverly kept calm. “Perhaps you can, but there is nothing in the replicator files like him. Some crew members have made casts of themselves for pattern replication, but I can assure you, Jean-Luc has not.” Yvette sighed heavily. “And you will not share him.” With a firm shake of her head, Beverly said succinctly, “No, I will not.” They stared at each other for a few moments, until Yvette lowered her eyes. “Jean-Luc asked me to stop harassing him and I will, but can you help me to choose a dildo?” Beverly stood and held out her hand. “Come on, let’s go and look at the replicator files.” They left the room together. Geordi LaForge looked at his console again, just to be sure before tapping his comm. Badge. “LaForge to Captain Picard.” Jean-Luc had been sitting in the Command Chair, ruminating sourly on what had transpired in Beverly’s quarters. He loved her beyond reason and what had happened had upset him deeply. Hurting Beverly physically was one thing, hurting her psychologically was quite another. Geordi’s call brought him out of his ruminations. “Picard here, go ahead.” “Captain, the cloak is beginning to drain more power than I’m happy with.” “I take it you have taken power from non-essential systems?” Jean-Luc could hear the tiredness in Geordi’s voice as he replied, “Yes, Sir.” Thoughtfully rubbing his fingers over his lower lip, Jean-Luc sighed. “Well, start taking power from more essential systems, Mr. LaForge; we have to keep the cloak running. We can evacuate decks and divert life support if need be.” Geordi sighed. “Can you give me a time, Captain?” “At least another eighteen hours.” “Aye, Captain, I’ll see what I can do.” Jean-Luc’s face was stern. “Keep me appraised, Geordi.” “Yes, Sir. LaForge out.” Turning his head slightly, Jean-Luc said to the officer at Tactical, “No matter what happens, Lieutenant, I want weapons and shields.” “Aye, Captain.” Jean-Luc gazed stoically out at the stars on the viewscreen, wondering how his First Officer was doing. If Will failed, everything they had achieved thus far would be lost. He sighed softly and gently ran his fingers over his lower lip. “Get the job done, Will and return home.” It was a tired Jean-Luc who entered his quarters at shift’s end. To his surprise, Beverly was sitting with Yvette at the computer terminal in the living room. He noted they cleared the screen as he walked across the room. Beverly turned to him and smiled radiantly. He smiled back, raising one eyebrow and sending a questioning look in Yvette’s direction. Beverly gave a surreptitious nod, letting him know all was well. Bending slightly, Jean-Luc lifted Yvette from her chair, turned her in his arms and hugged her. She snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his broad shoulder. Looking again at Beverly, a happy Jean-Luc said softly, “And how are my two ladies this evening?” Yvette giggled and kissed his neck. “We’re fine, Jean-Luc.” Beverly had heard in her mind what Yvette had said and stood, going to her lover and stroking Yvette’s fur. “We’ve been having a very interesting time on the computer.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrows rose. “Doing what?” Yvette was about to tell him, when Beverly gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll tell you later. Now, why don’t you go and shower while I replicate?” Jean-Luc gently lowered Yvette to the deck before leaning in and kissing Beverly. He whispered in her ear, “Are you staying tonight?” She smiled with a conspirator’s glee and whispered back, “Just try and make me leave.” Sighing deeply with contentment, Jean-Luc’s tiredness fled. Just as he was about to make his way to the bathroom, Yvette snagged his hand. Looking up with her large, limpid eyes she said softly, “Jean-Luc, I need to shower too. May I shower with you?” He was about to refuse when she held up one hand. “I won’t be a problem, I promise.” Looking up at Beverly, he noted she gave no indication of being concerned. He looked down at Yvette and slowly nodded. “Very well.” Dinner was a happy affair. Jean-Luc couldn’t help but notice an undercurrent of conspiracy between Beverly and Yvette, but as they both seemed relaxed and content with each other, he chose to simply accept it. After they had eaten and cleared the table, Jean-Luc and Yvette read together for a while, the Captain very impressed by how proficient she had become in such a short time. Soon enough it was Yvette’s bedtime. Once Jean-Luc had tucked her in and ordered the lights in her room off, he made his way to the sofa where Beverly was sat with an open bottle of wine and two full glasses. Jean-Luc eased himself into his seat beside his lover. Beverly moved closer, handing him his glass. They sipped in contemplative silence for a while before Beverly slowly twirled her near empty glass and sighed. “We’re going to make love tonight.” Jean-Luc grinned rakishly. “Now that’s a stimulating thought.” With a soft chuckle, Beverly gently punched his shoulder. “Idiot. No, there’s more to it than that.” Jean-Luc refilled their glasses and took a sip. He turned to face Beverly, his expression a mix of mild amusement and curiosity. “I’ve been sensing an underlying tension. Nothing serious, mind, but you have something you want to say, haven’t you.” Beverly nodded, running her index fingers down his face to dally in his endearingly dimpled chin. “I had a long talk with Yvette this afternoon.” Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened. “And?” “I think I’ve found what her problem was.” Jean-Luc frowned. “I thought it was me.” Beverly smiled sadly. “It was, in part, but that was purely psychological. She had some physical issues too.” “Ah. The lack of complete satisfaction.” Beverly nodded. “Yes. Did I tell you she has two vaginas and three clitorises?” Surprise registered on Jean-Luc’s face. “No, you didn’t.” “Well she does. One vagina, the one with the single clitoris is for reproduction. The other, with the inner and outer clitoris seems to be purely for pleasure.” Jean-Luc took another sip, seemingly intrigued. “Really.” Beverly nodded. “Uh huh and I figured out what she was missing was the feeling of being penetrated...of being filled.” Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc nodded thoughtfully. “Makes sense. What did you do about it?” Beverly’s smile was devious. “We chose a range of dildos.” Jean-Luc swallowed too quickly and coughed violently, sending a spray of red wine over the low table. While Beverly replicated some towelling, Jean-Luc recovered enough to sputter, “Dildos?” Beverly nodded. “Yep. Now when she masturbates, not only will she achieve a more fulfilling orgasm, she should feel greater satisfaction from the whole experience.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes briefly and sighed. “You realise of course, that we will experience it with her, at least until she gains enough control to block us out.” Beverly snuggled up to her lover and cupped his genitals. “That’s what I’m hoping for.” Jean-Luc suddenly became aware of the potency of Beverly’s statement. “That’s why you’re staying tonight.” He was slowly growing hard and Beverly’s nibbling of his earlobe was only accelerating his arousal. “Imagine it, Jean-Luc. You and I have mind-blowing sex as it is, imagine an orgasm initiated with two clits.” They kissed deeply, then Jean-Luc rumbled, “And we’re still sore.” “Still sore and I didn’t completely repair my damage.” They kissed again and Jean-Luc pinched one of Beverly’s nipples hard. She winced and softly mewed. “We’re going to bed now, aren’t we.” Beverly stood and dragged Jean-Luc to his feet. “Yes, and I don’t want to wait for anything except your huge cock shoving inside me.” His hand went to her sex and he gripped her hard, making her moan. “No lubricant?” She shook her head, saying breathlessly, “No.” They were moving to the bedroom, both stripping off their clothing. “It’s going to hurt, Beverly.” “Oh God...I know! Quickly, Jean-Luc...quickly!” Now both naked, Beverly’s eyes were riveted on Jean-Luc enormous erection. She fell onto the bed, her legs spread wide. “Do it! Do it now and bite my nipple hard as it goes in!” He couldn’t refuse her. Covering her body with his, he took her swollen nipple between his teeth and bit down on it as he shoved all of himself inside her. She was wet, but not wet enough. She cried out, her head arching back, exposing the column of her neck. As he began to thrust, Jean-Luc started to bite and suck at the soft skin, marking her vividly. Her nails raked his back, making him wince. His already sore penis was battering her and she took him to the hilt, rising to meet his thrusts. Within minutes of them starting, they both became aware of Yvette. She was masturbating and they both felt it when she inserted a dildo inside her. As it stimulated her inner clit, her fingers danced over the exterior one. Both Jean-Luc and Beverly gasped at the sensation, the experience heightening what they were doing. It seemed to affect Beverly more. She arched under Jean-Luc, begging, “Harder...faster...” Lost in his own sensations, Jean-Luc complied and felt his orgasm gathering. He again bit Beverly’s nipple hard enough to draw blood before he ground out, “Hurry, Beverly...I’m going to come!” Just then Yvette came. The extraordinarily strong orgasm washed over the sweating couple, smashing through their own heady sensations. Jean-Luc abruptly yelled as he came hard. He pushed himself into Beverly as far as he could go, feeling her contract around him as her climax took her. He didn’t hear her scream; he was in sensory overload, as was she. It was almost fifteen minutes before either of them could speak. “Mon Dieu...that was...that was...” Beverly closed her eyes and winced as he moved inside her. “Yes, it was wasn’t it. Jean-Luc?” He opened his eyes, one eyebrow raised. “Yes?” Sleepily, Beverly asked, “Does Yvette really have to block us out?” He rested his head on Beverly’s forehead and smiled. “I’ll think about it.” He knew she wanted him to stay inside her as she slept, so he gently rolled them onto their sides and made himself comfortable. He kissed her cheek and whispered, “J’taime, mon coeur.” She mumbled something unintelligible and he smiled. “Bon nuit.” He found sleep soon after. Now that Deanna was spending less time with Yvette, she could devote more of herself to Favan. Over a couple of days she had learned just how horrific his time with the pirates had been. Slowly he had grown more confident, even becoming excited about his impending status as a Federation citizen. Deanna counselled him as best she could, but she knew it would be a long time before his demons were laid to rest. To add to her worry was her absent lover. Will had been gone almost a day and Deanna felt his absence keenly. Used to sensing him constantly, his non-existence on the ship left a void in her soul. Cognizant of his mission, Deanna also worried about his physical well-being. Dealing with an avaricious and dangerous Ferengi was one thing, dealing with a Weyoun and possibly the Jem’Hadar was quite another. She fretted internally, but only those who knew her well would have known. Beverly was one of those people and Deanna decided she needed to talk to her best friend. She finished her session with Favan and left his quarters, tapping her comm. badge. “Troi to Crusher.” It was a sleepy Beverly who answered. “Crusher here, go ahead, Deanna.” Surprised at finding her friend still in bed, Deanna said cautiously, “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Beverly chuckled. “No, I have the day off. I’m alone...well, with Yvette here. I just decided to sleep in.” Deanna grinned knowingly. “I see. Want a visitor?” “Sure, come on by. I’ll get up and shower.” “Okay, be there in five minutes.” “Right, Crusher out.” As promised, Beverly emerged from the bedroom, freshly showered and dressed to find Deanna colouring with Yvette. Replicating drinks, Beverly joined the pair on the sofa. One look at Deanna’s eyes made Beverly say gently, “Yvette, Deanna and I want to talk in private. Would you go and play in your room, please?” Knowing that Beverly was also implying she block them out, Yvette stood and smiled. “Of course.” Once they were alone, Beverly took Deanna’s hands and looked into her obsidian eyes. “It’s Will, isn’t it.” The Counsellor sighed. “Yes, I’m worried sick.” Beverly sighed, then summoned a long-suffering smile. “You know he’s well- trained and competent. Jean-Luc wouldn’t have sent him if he didn’t have the upmost confidence in his abilities.” Deanna nodded, but her face was grim. “I know, Beverly, but he’s dealing with that devious Grul, not to mention a Weyoun and maybe the Jem’Hadar.” Placing a comforting arm around Deanna’s shoulders, Beverly gave her a squeeze. “Apart from Jean-Luc, Will is the most competent man I know. I’m sure he’ll be fine and I bet he has a plan.” Offering a lop-sided smile, Deanna snorted. “That’s what’s got me worried. He’s so damned gung ho. He’s liable to try anything.” Beverly chuckled, knowing her friend was right, but she had some advice to offer. “Don’t forget he’s been under Jean-Luc’s wing for years now. Some of his wisdom must have rubbed off.” Heaving a sigh, Deanna nodded slowly. “That’s true, I suppose. Still, when the time comes he’s going to rely on his instincts. I can only hope he can temper his natural tendency to be proactive. He lacks the Captain’s patience.” It was Beverly’s turn to sigh. “Well, he’ll be Johnny-on-the-spot. No one but he will be able to make the needed assessment. But have faith in him, Dee. He’s an outstanding officer. I know Jean-Luc has complete faith in him.” Deanna sniffed softly, and nodded. She then looked into Beverly’s eyes and frowned. “You’re in pain.” Reddening, Beverly flapped a hand. “Oh, it’s nothing.” Taking Beverly’s arm from her shoulder, Deanna concentrated and winced. “God, Beverly, what have you done? The pain is quite intense...and in an intimate area.” Growing slightly angry at the intrusion, Beverly said sharply, “Deanna!” But the Counsellor wouldn’t be put off. “No, Beverly. This isn’t the first time I’ve sensed physical pain in you and it’s almost always intimate. If I wasn’t so fixated on Will, I bet I’d have felt it more often. What’s going on?” Deanna easily sensed Beverly’s anger and dismay, but theirs was a long and endearing friendship. Beverly knew she would have to be honest. She took a deep breath and looked at her hands as she said quietly, “I like pain during sex.” Shocked, Deanna gaped before saying, “I can’t believe the Captain would deliberately hurt you. It goes against every principle he holds dear.” With tears brimming, Bevery looked at her friend and said softly, “He loves me with everything he is. If I asked him to cut off his right hand, he’d do it.” Still not convinced, Deanna said incredulously, “But your injuries are internal. How did he...what did he use?” That brought a delighted chuckle from Beverly. Deanna frowned, not understanding. “He’s very, very well endowed, Deanna. When erect he’s enormous. Of all the lovers he’s ever had, I’m the first to be able to accommodate all of him...and sometimes I don’t wait until I’m...ready. He tears me, Deanna...and I love it.” Shaking her head, Deanna’s face showed her consternation. “But the Captain can’t be happy with this situation, Beverly. I know him...he can’t like hurting you.” With a heavy sigh, Beverly bowed her head. “You’re right, of course, but he understands how much I need it. Like I said, Dee, he loves me enough to hurt me. He’s even allowed me to hurt him a little.” Aghast, Deanna asked breathlessly, “How did he take it?” Beverly shrugged. “He told me he sort of enjoyed it, but Yvette tells me he didn’t, so the jury’s still out. He did say, however, we can explore it some more.” Shaking her head again, Deanna said softly, “I can’t believe you kept this from me for so long!” Beverly sighed. “It wasn’t until Jean-Luc and I became lovers that it came to the fore. Once I saw how big he was...well the rest is history.” Deanna looked into her best friend’s eyes. “I thought I knew you.” Beverly smiled and took one of Deanna’s hands. “You do, my friend, just not as well as you thought you did. But you can’t blame me for hiding this from you, can you? I mean, we’re all allowed our little secrets, aren’t we?” Deanna sighed, still rattled. “I suppose.” She then offered a small smile. “Is there anything else I should know?” Beverly laughed. “No, all my skeletons are out of the closet now.” Deanna joined her in laughter. “I’m glad, I don’t think I could stand any more shocks.” They finished their drinks and Deanna left. Beverly felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Will Riker was a very astute man. He watched implacably from his seat as the unconscious form of Grul slumped in his chair, encased in a force field. Will was taking no chances. After rendering the Ferengi unconscious, he lowered the force field around the chair, not trusting Grul even in his senseless state. They were six hours from their rendezvous and Will needed some sleep. Beverly had told him the device, once activated, would hold Grul unconscious for three hours. That was precisely what Will needed. He reclined his seat and folded his hands on his broad chest, closed his eyes and thought of Deanna. He was asleep in moments. It was the outraged cries of Grul that woke Will. “Human! Wake up, I want to relieve myself!” Will opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his large frame. He unholstered his phaser and lowered the force field. Pressing the weapon to the skin behind the Ferengi’s huge ears, Will said conversationally, “I will accompany you, Grul. One false move and I will remove your ears. No more umox.” Snarling, the little man sneered, “If you derive pleasure watching me relieve myself, who am I to argue? I always knew you humans were deviates.” Ignoring the jibe, Will escorted Grul aft to the small toilet. Fortunately Grul was quick and both males were soon back in the cockpit. Still with the phaser pressed against Grul’s head, Will said quietly, “We should be only three hours away. I want you to activate long range sensors.” With the ever present threat of the phaser, Grul didn’t dare try anything devious. He did as requested and Will smiled coldly as the Weyoun’s vessel appeared on the screen. Will increased the pressure of the phaser and said menacingly, “Hail them...and no tricks, Grul.” Will watched closely as the channel was opened. “Grul to Weyoun.” “This is the Weyoun. Why are you contacting me now?” Grul looked up at Will, his grin predatory. The big First Officer tabbed the channel closed. “Tell him you’re excited about what you’ve got to show him.” Grul reopened the channel and passed on the message. The Weyoun grunted theatrically. “Well don’t tell me over sub space you fool! You never know who is listening. Contact me again when you are an hour away, I might be persuaded to alter course to meet you.” Grul put just enough subservience in his voice as he replied, “As you wish, Weyoun. Grul out.” Will thought for a moment, then asked quietly, “Can this ship perform a passive scan of the Weyoun’s ship?” Grul nodded reluctantly. Will pressed the phaser even harder against the Ferengi’s skull. “And they won’t know?” Holding up his hands in supplication, Grul whined, “No!” Will grinned coldly. “Do it!” The scan was done and Will grunted. “The Weyoun travels with only two Jem’Hadar. That makes things interesting.” Grul looked up at Will and sneered, “You must be mad, human. Do you realise what the Jem’Hadar will do to you when they take you?” Will sat down with the phaser trained on his prisoner. “I don’t intend to be taken, Grul.” In his irritating whine, Grul asked, “And just how do you hope to avoid that?” Will grinned again. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” Grul grunted. “Just my luck...to be in the clutches of a mad human!” Will simply chuckled. With twelve hours to go, Jean-Luc went to his quarters, half hoping sex wasn’t on the menu. His penis was very sore and, truth be told, he got no pleasure from hurting Beverly, no matter how much she needed it. And as for experiencing pain himself, he had only been half truthful. The explorer in him was intrigued, but he didn’t really enjoy it, but it seemed important to Beverly, so he lied. And that made him feel bad. It was with this tumultuous thought pattern that he entered his quarters. Yvette immediately came to his side, looking up and saying softly, “You are sad.” He shook his head. “Not sad, little one, just...conflicted.” “Can I help?” Jean-Luc smiled. “Yes. You can give me a hug.” He scooped her up and they hugged tightly. The Captain immediately felt Yvette’s arousal, so he put her down quickly. She looked up at him sadly. “Must I hide myself from you?” Jean-Luc rubbed a hand over his face, saying with exasperation, “Yvette...” She took his hand and said softly, “I told you I would not harass you anymore and I won’t, but there is something you can do for me that would be a tremendous help.” Curious, but wary, Jean-Luc asked, “And what is that?” Squeezing his hand, Yvette looked pleadingly. “Be with me when I masturbate.” He shook his head. “Yvette...” She tugged him down to one knee. “Beverly is in surgery and I won’t ask you to take part, just be with me.” Cupping her face in his large hands, Jean-Luc said gently, “Yvette, sex, even masturbation, is a very private thing. I don’t want to intrude.” Her eyes showed her earnestness. “You won’t be intruding! I want you with me! Please, Jean-Luc...just this once. If I can’t have you, let me at least fantasise about you.” Her growing arousal began to erode his objections. Feeling vaguely like he was being unfaithful to Beverly, Jean-Luc reluctantly agreed. “Just this once.” Yvette beamed. “Just this once!” He stood and allowed her to lead him to her bedroom. Without preamble she lay on her bed and turned her head so she could watch him. He stood uncomfortably by her bed. Yvette said quietly, “Please sit beside me.” Reluctantly he sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Yvette’s hands began to wander over her body. When she started to stimulate her sex, Jean-Luc looked away, but Yvette’s urgent plea made him drag his eyes back. “No! Watch me...please, Jean-Luc...watch me!” He did and cursed his growing erection. Yvette began to pant, then she reached beside the bed and retrieved her dildo. As she inserted it, her hips rose off the bed and she called out silently, “Oh...Jean-Luc!” His mind was flooded with her ecstasy and his erection became painfully trapped in his trousers. He ached to take it out and stroke it, but by some Herculean effort, he resisted. Yvette too wanted him to take an active part in her pleasuring of herself, but even in her ecstasy, she honoured her promise. He was about to get up and leave when Yvette’s orgasm took her. The effect on him was insidious. Overcome with the power of her release, Jean-Luc’s knees buckled and he sat heavily on the bed, his panting mirroring Yvette’s. It was only then he realised he’d come in his pants. Yvette opened her eyes and Jean-Luc had never seen such gratitude. “Oh...thank you, Jean-Luc...thank you!” He got up awkwardly and nodded, trying to find a genuine smile. He held up one finger. “Never again, ma petite. This must be the only time. I must shower now. You get some sleep.” She nodded sleepily. “I will, thank you.” As he stripped off in the bathroom, Jean-Luc thought morosely, “And just how am I going to explain this to Beverly?” He exited the shower with a towel wrapped around his slim waist. Lying on the bed, he dozed fitfully, never hearing Bevery as she joined him. Fortunately, she was too tired for sex. He woke first, his legs tangled in the towel. He tried to extricate himself without waking his lover, But Beverly stirred and opened her eyes. “What the hell are you doing?” With a hard tug, Jean-Luc pulled the towel free and threw it somewhere near the recycler. Guilt nibbled at the fringes of his thoughts and he sighed. “We have to talk.” Knowing him as well as she did, Beverly propped herself up on one elbow and gave him her complete attention. “Tell me.” He haltingly described what had taken place between he and Yvette the previous night, then waited for Beverly’s hurt admonishment, but she surprised him. Instead of castigating him, she lowered her head and kissed him, saying softly, “I understand, my love.” He rolled onto his side, staring into her eyes. “You do?” She nodded. “Uh huh, in fact I know something else you’ve not told me.” He frowned. “Through Yvette?” “Yep.” He waited silently, but inside he believed he knew what it was. Beverly gently caressed his face and said gently, “You don’t really enjoy the pain.” With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, I don’t.” Sighing herself, Beverly flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. “Is it just mine, or yours.” Jean-Luc swallowed, took a deep breath and tenderly placed his hand on Beverly’s face to turn it towards him. “Both really. I didn’t enjoy you inflicting pain on me and you know I don’t like hurting you.” Before Beverly could say anything, he held up his hand. “BUT...I know pain during sex is something you need and I love you too much to deny you, so that won’t change.” Relaxing somewhat, Beverly asked softly, “Why did you tell me you liked what I did to you?” He shrugged. “I suppose there was a modicum of curiosity...and a need to know what my limits are.” “Have you found them?” He nodded. “I think so.” Rolling onto her side, they kissed before Beverly whispered, “But a cock ring would be okay?” He thought about it for a moment, then cautiously nodded. “Yes, but you release it when I ask you to.” Grinning, Beverly nodded once. “Done.” They kissed again, then Jean-Luc threw back the covers. “We have to get up.” With her lips in a moue, Beverly said sultrily, “Can’t we have a little fun now?” His penis stirred but he ignored it. Wagging a finger at his minx of a lover, he tried to sound stern. “No!” She sat up and bared her breasts. Jean-Luc growled and shook his head. “NO!” Upping the ante, Beverly pushed the covers all the way down the bed and slid her fingers through her sex. By now mostly erect, Jean-Luc shook his head, briefly closed his eyes and ground out, “You’ll have to pleasure yourself, Beverly. I have to shower, shave and dress. We’re in the middle of a very tense mission.” As he walked past the bed on his way to the bathroom, Beverly moaned and muttered, “All the more reason for a little tension reliever.” By the time he was in the shower, he could hear Beverly masturbating. He soaped up his hands and did the same. He noted his hands weren’t quite steady as he shaved. Having arrived at the rendezvous, Will cloaked himself, after giving Grul very clear instructions as to what he was supposed to do. Knowing Will could fire through the cloak, Grul was only too willing to oblige. The Ferengi opened a channel. “Grul, to Weyoun.” “This is the Weyoun. Why haven’t you transported aboard?” With well rehearsed glibness, Grul used his most disarming tone. “What I have can’t be transported, Weyoun. It’s the pinnacle of Federation technology.” The Weyoun didn’t bother to hide his impatience. “What is it?” Grul sighed. “I’m not certain, but seven Starfleet officers died badly trying to protect it.” There was a momentary silence before the Weyoun said tiredly, “Very well, I will transport over with my guards.” Hurriedly, Grul said, “Just one guard if you don’t mind. This thing is large and I have little room.” Anger permeated the Weyoun’s voice. “You know it is customary for me to be with two guards at all time!” Now wheedling, Grul whined, “But Weyoun, I went to so much trouble! Why don’t you leave one guard on your ship and wait here while I show you the item, then take you to the ship I got it from? I mean...you know me...and I’m not going to bother a Jem’Hadar.” Again there was a silence, before the Weyoun sighed. “You try my patience, Ferengi. Very well, prepare to receive me and my guard.” From inside his cloak, Will said quietly, “Now.” Grul cut off all communications with the Jem’Hadar ship, then whined angrily as the force field came down around him. There was an orange sparkle of light and two figures emerged. It took the Weyoun a second or two to see that Grul was immobilised, but the Jem’Hadar guard reacted immediately. He went into a crouch, pulling the Weyoun down with him. Before Will could fire, the soldier blasted the internal cloak emitter. Will appeared, but got off a shot, wounding the guard. His weapon dropped from his hand, but he raised the other hand and depressed a button on his palm. There was a pneumatic hiss and a long, wicked, barbed dart flew through the air, hitting Will in the chest. He responded quickly, altering the setting on his phaser and firing again. The Jem’Hadar was obliterated. The Weyoun had produced a small weapon, but Will trained his phaser on the cloned being and said quietly, “Drop it.” Reluctantly, the Weyoun dropped the weapon, then slowly stood. “What do you hope to gain from this?” Despite his pain, Will smiled. “An end to the murder and piracy.” The Weyoun shrugged. “You can kill me, human, there are many to take my place.” Will shrugged. “Perhaps, but I’m willing to bet you have enough self-preservation to want to stay alive, especially when I tell you how civilised Federation law is. Now I want you to send a message to your ship.” Still defiant, the Weyoun lifted his chin. “And if I don’t?” Will smiled coldly. “Then I will kill you.” Having given some thought to his situation and seeing the determination on Will’s face, the Weyoun bowed his head. “As you wish, human.” Moving slowly, and in great pain, Will went to the Weyoun and placed the phaser against his temple. “Tell the other Jem’Hadar to stay here with his ship while you travel with Grul back to Grul’s ship under cloak. And tell him you want to maintain communication silence.” Even with the phaser pressed against his head, the Weyoun kept his composure. “That is unacceptable. My guard will be expecting regular contact.” Giving quick thought to the problem, Will came to his decision. “Very well, tell him you will give regular reports, but he is not to contact you.” Having grudgingly accepted Will’s proposal, the Weyoun opened a channel and passed on the instructions. His remaining guard, bred from birth to be obedient, received the orders without question. After all, he believed the other guard would protect his master. Will signalled the channel closed, then directed the Weyoun to an aft seat, where a force field kept him out of mischief. He then sat down beside a maliciously grinning Grul and inspected the dart in his chest. It was on the left side, just below his heart, but he could already hear the rattle of blood filling his lung. Ignoring his predicament for the moment, he set course for the Enterprise and engaged the external cloak before jumping to maximum warp. Deanna hadn’t been able to think of much else except Beverly’s confession. She felt a melange of emotions, including hurt. She and Beverly had been best friends for years, how hadn’t she known this about her? She was an empath for God’s sake, she sensed emotions! Why, why hadn’t she known? Gradually Deanna became consumed by her emotions and angrily tapped her comm. badge. “Troi to Crusher!” Beverly was fusing a broken ulna but clearly heard the anger in Deanna’s voice. So she answered cautiously. “Crusher here.” “Beverly, we need to talk!” With a long-suffering sigh, Beverly smiled at her patient and replied, “Lunch?” Finally realising Beverly must be with a patient, Deanna modified her tone. “Yes, that’ll be fine, but somewhere private. My quarters?” Still with the smile plastered on her face, Beverly said with false brightness, “Okay, see you then.” What Beverly didn’t know was that as soon as the channel was closed, Deanna left her quarters, heading for the Bridge. Jean-Luc was seated in the Command chair, waiting patiently for his Tactical officer to tell him when the interceptor once again appeared on their long-range sensors. Deanna exited the aft turbolift and strode down the ramp with short, determined steps. Jean-Luc looked up, his smile dying on his lips when he saw Deanna’s expression. Without preamble, Deanna said, “Captain, may I see you privately please?” She didn’t wait for his answer, but turned at went to the Ready Room doors. Jean-Luc rose slowly, saying to Data, “You have the Bridge, Mr. Data.” He walked past Deanna and she followed him into his inner sanctum. As Deanna waited impatiently before his desk, Jean-Luc went to the replicator to order an Earl Grey. Once seated at his desk, he looked up at his Counsellor and motioned for her to sit. She did, but didn’t wait for her Captain to ask her to speak. “Sir, I know about Beverly’s...predilections.” Reddening slightly, Jean-Luc felt extreme discomfort, not lost on Deanna. She pressed on. “Captain, I thought I knew both of you. How could you have kept this from me?” Warring with himself over his innate need for privacy and his obligation to be honest with his Counsellor, Jean-Luc opted for obliqueness. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.” Adopting a no-nonsense look, Deanna leaned forward confrontationally and said succinctly, “Beverly enjoys pain during sex and you’re providing it, against your better judgement.” Suddenly angry, Jean-Luc barked, “That is none of your business!” Keeping calm, but still determined, Deanna said quietly, “Isn’t it? I know you, Captain...at least I thought I did. I can’t believe you like what’s happening, in fact I know you don’t.” Fisting his hands on the desktop, Jean-Luc’s voice dropped to a deceptively soft tone, a sure sign of towering anger. “I fail to see how this impacts on my ability to command, Counsellor.” In exasperation, Deanna slapped her hands on the desktop. “It doesn’t! I’m talking about your relationship with Beverly! Did you know?” Shaking his head brusquely, Jean-Luc said curtly, “No.” “And you think this is a healthy basis for a relationship? Secrets?” Trying to calm himself, Jean-Luc sighed. “It isn’t a secret anymore.” Still exasperated, Deanna said incredulously, “And that makes it right?” Jean-Luc was fast growing tired of being interrogated. “Counsellor, you know as well as I, people have very varied needs where it comes to sex. Why is this any different?” Closing her eyes briefly, Deanna plexed. “Because, Captain, Beverly kept this from you for all the years you knew her! I thought you two knew all there was to know about each other, but she kept that from you. Doesn’t that tell you something?” He sighed again. “It tells me she simply wanted to keep it private, something I understand.” “But, Captain...” He held up his hand. “Counsellor...Deanna...when the time came she told me. Isn’t that the most important thing?” With a sigh of her own, Deanna lowered her head. “All right, I concede that, but what of you? I know you don’t like causing her pain. How do you reconcile that with your personal beliefs?” Holding up both hands, Jean-Luc said simply, “I love her. I would do anything for her.” Finally defeated, Deanna slumped in her chair. “I have to say, Sir, I don’t understand.” “You don’t have to, Deanna, it works for us, that’s all you need to know.” Deanna rose and tried to smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I see. Well, thank you, Captain.” He nodded, silently dismissing her. Beverly found it difficult to keep focused on her work as her lunch break approached. She almost contacted Deanna to cancel their appointment, but she knew that would only make Deanna even more determined to see her. So she bit the bullet and, at the appropriate time, left Sick Bay and made her way to Deanna’s quarters. She was pleasantly surprised to find Deanna sitting on her sofa, two plates of chicken salad and camomile tea steaming in clear cups waiting on the low table. Deanna looked up as Beverly entered, gesturing with a friendly smile. “Come in, Beverly.” Still on her guard, Beverly went over to Deanna and sat on the edge of the seat. As adept as she was at hiding her emotions from the empath, Beverly couldn’t quash them completely. The Counsellor sensed Beverly’s disquiet and tried to put her at ease. “This isn’t going to be an interrogation, Beverly.” Picking up her fork, Beverly pushed the salad around the plate, saying warily, “What is it then? When you called me you were angry.” With a sigh, Deanna’s face showed her contrition. “I know and I apologise, but I’ve been to see the Captain and...” Beverly sprang to her feet. “You what!?” Gently waving her hand, Deanna encouraged Beverly to sit down. “It’s all right, Beverly, he took it relatively well.” Clearly angry, Beverly seethed, “What right did you have to take something so personal to him? I told you in confidence! Besides, it had absolutely nothing to do with his ability to command, which, I might remind you, is your main concern when it comes to him!” Holding up her hand, Deanna said quietly, “I was concerned about your relationship.” Approaching furious, Beverly fisted her hands. “What the hell has that got to do with you!?” Deanna looked up at her incensed friend and sighed. “It’s about honesty, Beverly. Can you tell me you’ve been absolutely honest with the Captain?” The wind suddenly went out of Beverly’s sails. Her face fell and she sighed while lowering her head. “I suppose not, but I told him when it counted.” Nodding slowly, Deanna said softly, “But after how many years? Imagine how shocked he must have been...how hurt?” Slumping onto the sofa, Beverly covered her face with her hands. “It was my deepest, darkest secret, Dee. It’s not that I have specific tastes when it comes to sex...God knows, that’s common enough, it’s just that I don’t think anyone would’ve guessed it of me.” Deanna chuckled tiredly. “You’re right there...you caught me completely off guard. Did Jack know?” With a grimace, Beverly nodded. “Yep and he was appalled. I had to get by using my own initiatives. He never knew what I did to satisfy myself.” Deanna nodded thoughtfully. “And the Captain?” Beverly offered a wry smile. “What do you want me to say? You know him just about as well as I do.” With a frown, Deanna sighed. “He couldn’t have been happy.” Beverly shrugged. “I don’t suppose he was, but as I am one of the few lovers he’s ever had that can take all of him, there was a part of him that was relieved. Over the years he’d developed phenomenal control, needed because of his circumstances, but with me, he can forget that control and really let himself go. He told me it’s very liberating.” Deanna nodded her understanding, but her face was serious. “But inflicting pain?” Beverly sat back, rested her head on the backrest and stared at the ceiling. “I don’t think you really appreciate what this means to both of us, Dee. Yes it’s true, he doesn’t actually like inflicting pain, but not only does he know I need it, but in doing so he finally found complete satisfaction, something he had convinced himself he would never have. As for me, he is the only man who has ever truly satisfied me. It might not be an ideal situation, but it works for us.” Taking a sip of her tea, Deanna set her cup down and sat back. “So tell me, how did you find this in yourself? Was it a physical experience, or a psychological one?” Beverly chuckled, the memories flooding back. “I was very young...and quite precocious. It was a physical experience, but not a sexual one...although the sensation was sexual and the consequences were sexual.” Knowing innately Beverly was going to be reluctant to elaborate, Deanna accepted her words for what they were. The truth. “How old were you?” “About seven or eight. I know I had my first orgasm around the same time. I count discovering my clit amongst my grandest triumphs.” She giggled, causing Deanna to chuckle. “I didn’t really explore mine until I was about sixteen and my dear mother caught me. She was blasé about it, but I was mortified.” Beverly hooted with laughter. “Did it put you off more exploration?” Deanna shook her head, her eyes tearing with laughter. “Oh God no! In fact I nearly wore it out!” Their laughter died down and Beverly asked softly, “What about your virginity?” Deanna sighed wistfully. “A boy I was fond of. We were both seventeen and it was a total non-event. I didn’t really have satisfying sex until Will, some years later. You?” With an inexplicable glint in her eye, Beverly said quietly, “Eight and a half. I did it myself with a dildo.” With a gasp, Deanna covered her mouth. “My God! Why so young?” The Doctor smiled grimly. “Because I wasn’t getting what I wanted with what I was doing. I needed more, I needed penetration and the pain of breaking my hymen only added to my pleasure.” Deanna sighed deeply. “And apart from Jack and before the Captain, no one knew?” With a shake of her head, Beverly said quietly, “No and until Jean-Luc I never knew just how good sex could be.” They sat in silence for a few moments, each lost in their memories. It was Deanna who said quietly, “I think I understand now, Beverly.” The red head smiled with genuine warmth and gestured to their salads. “Shall we?” Deanna smiled and picked up her fork. They ate for a minute or two before Deanna said softly, “Will you apologise to the Captain for me please?” Waving her fork, Beverly shook her head. “There’s no need, Dee. He understands your primary concern is his well being.” Sighing, the Counsellor’s face showed her contrition. “True, but I was pretty adversarial. I will make my own apologies, but I want you to let him know that I know just how out-of-line I was.” Beverly’s eyes twinkled. “Consider it done.” Within half an hour they were both back on duty. As the hours crept by, Will knew he was in desperate trouble. He had begun to cough up blood and the pain was eroding his stamina. With both the Weyoun and Grul constrained within force fields, Will made his way slowly to the cockpit and studied the controls. He had to be very careful, he knew the remaining Jem’Hadar soldier would be monitoring their progress. His solution was an elegant one, he could only hope it worked. On the Bridge of the Enterprise, the officer at Tactical frowned over her console. “Captain, we’re receiving a jacketed subspace stream. I’m not sure what it is.” Jean-Luc rose from his seat and went aft to join the Ensign. After trying to identify the phenomenon without success, he called his Second Officer. “Data, will you come and have a look at this?” The android joined them in seconds. His fingers danced over the console and he tilted his head in confusion. “It seems to be mechanical in origin...and somehow cloaked.” Jean-Luc frowned. “Not naturally occurring then.” “No, Sir and what is more, I believe there is a message piggy-backed within the stream.” Immediately concerned, Jean-Luc said firmly, “Can you decipher it?” Data frowned. “I am attempting to do so now, Captain.” Tense minutes ticked by until Data faced his Captain, saying, “It has deteriorated somewhat, but it is from Commander Riker. He is in need of medical assistance, Captain. He is requesting contact with Doctor Crusher.” His stomach souring, Jean-Luc asked tersely, “Can we reply in the same manner?” Data nodded. “Yes, Captain.” With a tap to his comm. badge, Jean-Luc summoned Beverly to the Bridge. He then said to Data, “Tell him she’s on her way.” In the interceptor, Will received the message and lifted his head, saying softly, “Thank you.” Beverly felt the tension the moment she set foot on the Bridge. Moving quickly to the cluster of officers surrounding the Tactical console, she smiled her thanks as Jean-Luc said tersely, “Make way!” He quickly briefed her then stood back, allowing Beverly to talk to Data. “Ask him what is wrong.” The answer came rapidly, making Beverly gasp. Jean-Luc grimaced, telling Data to ask Will if he needed them to come to him. In the interceptor, Will closed his eyes, wishing he could say yes, but knowing the other Jem’Hadar would probably have the technology to see the Enterprise coming, even though she was cloaked. He opened his eyes and stiffened his spine. “No, Enterprise, stay where you are. I just need medical advice.” Beverly pinched the bridge of her nose and got Data to send, “Will, whatever you do, DO NOT remove the dart. If it’s barbed as you say, it will cause more damage on the way out than it did going in. You say you are coughing up blood. Has your breathing been affected?” The transmission came through. “Yes, I am very short of breath.” “I am going to have to talk you through a pneumothorax. Is there a substantial med kit aboard?” There was a tense wait as Will searched. “I’ve found one, but I don’t recognise the instruments or the drugs.” Beverly grunted. “It wouldn’t be for the Jem’Hadar. Probably it’s for a Weyoun...or the Ferengi. Do you trust them enough to ask?” Will looked at his captives, noting their malevolent glares. “No.” Taking a deep breath, Beverly hands gripped the timber railing. “Okay. Will, without an anaesthetic, this is going to hurt.” The big man tried to sound blasé “I figured as much.” The Doctor tried to put aside her feelings for Will. “You’re going to need a scalpel, a length of tubing, about one centimetre in diameter and a bottle with a lid...capacity approximately one litre.” “Hold on, while I look.” In the oppressive silence, Jean-Luc said softly, “Do you think he can do it?” Beverly sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I think so...the consequences if he doesn’t are dire. The lung is filling with blood and expanding. Not only will the reduced chest cavity compromise his remaining lung, it will put pressure on his heart. He has to drain the lung.” Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened. “What about blood loss?” Beverly shrugged in exasperation. “I can’t do anything about that, I don’t know what he has available for fluid replacement.” “Would water do?” With a shake of her head, Beverly’s face showed her frustration. “No. If he were dehydrated, yes it would do, but replacing blood is something else entirely.” Will’s next transmission came through. “I have all I need.” Beverly went into Doctor mode. “Right. Make a hole just big enough for the tube in the lid of the bottle and force the tubing through...about two and a half centimetres.” “Done.” “Now this is the difficult part. Using your fingers, find the gap between your third and fourth lower ribs and cut a small hole, through the skin and the intercostal muscle and into the lung. And Will...you have to keep a steady hand.” Over the link, they hear him take as deep a breath as he could. “Doing it now.” Having lifted his tunic and T shirt up and out of the way and concentrating on keeping his hand from shaking, Will twisted awkwardly in his seat and found the site Beverly had told him about. He briefly closed his eyes and placed the blade against his skin before pressing down firmly. The blade was very sharp and he didn’t feel the initial cut, but as he pressed down, he gasped, blinking away tears as the blade bit into his muscles. He wanted to stop, but gathered his courage to go on, pressing the blade down until he got through the muscle and punctured his lung. Biting his lip to stifle a cry of agony, he withdrew the blade and waited a few moments before contacting the Enterprise. Tense minutes followed before they received a gasping voice. “I’ve done it...there’s a lot of blood.” Quickly Beverly said “Push the free end of the tube into the wound.” In the next transmission, they heard Will groan. “The bottle is filling with blood.” Beverly gripped the railing tighter. “Can you breathe easier?” “Yes.” Beverly lowered her head and took a relieving breath. Jean-Luc put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She smiled wanly at him and said, “The bleeding should slow now, Will, but you may need to empty the bottle. Keep an eye on it.” His voice sounded tired and strained. “Will do. Thanks, Beverly. Riker out.” On the interceptor a light began to flash on the cockpit console. Will gathered up his paraphernalia and slowly moved to see what it meant. It was a message from the other Jem’Hadar. Toggling the switch, Will heard the transmission. “I am detecting cloaked communications from your ship. Is everything all right?” Unholstering his phaser, Will went to the Weyoun and released the force field. With the phaser pressed against the being’s head, Will said roughly, “Tell him you’ve been in covert contact with Grul’s ship and that everything’s just fine.” Silently, the Weyoun went with Will to the cockpit and did exactly as he was told. Moments later he was back in his seat, force field in place. Will went to his seat, reclined it and lay down, putting the bottle on the floor beside him. Exhausted, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore his pain. On the Enterprise, Jean-Luc allowed a few moments of silence before he said quietly, “Do you think he’ll be all right?” Beverly shrugged in frustration. “I don’t know. It depends on how much blood he’s already lost. The bleeding should ease now, but it won’t stop all together. Every time he takes a breath it will bleed.” She looked beseechingly at Jean-Luc. “Can’t we move both ships to intercept him?” The Captain shook his head. “No, we’re almost certain the Jem’Hadar ship would detect our movement as soon as we neared Will’s vessel.” Beverly slammed her clenched fist against the rail, muttering darkly, “Dammit!” Jean-Luc sympathised, but there was little he could do. He knew Will had two prisoners on his hands, he could only guess at how he was coping. Wishing to console his lover, Jean-Luc placed both his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed. “We’ll keep in contact as much as we dare, as will Will. We’ll just have to hope for the best.” Beverly nodded, then turned half way before hesitating. Jean-Luc said softly, “Stay on the Bridge, Doctor. Your assistance may well be required again.” Nodding morosely, Beverly walked down to the Command Well and sat in Deanna’s seat. Yvette put her book down and frowned. Her link with Jean-Luc had alerted her to his growing sense of worry. She was aware of what was wrong, having heard both Jean-Luc’s and Beverly’s thoughts, but she wanted to do something to help. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on Jean-Luc and sent subliminally, “Will is a strong man, Jean-Luc. You have to believe he will return to you.” On the Bridge, the Captain stiffened, his eyes growing distant. “Yvette, I need to devote all of my energies to my command. Please don’t interfere.” Irritation showed in Yvette’s next words. “I’m not interfering, Jean-Luc...I want to help.” His own patience wearing thin, Jean-Luc said tersely, “Fine, but I would prefer it if you stayed out of my mind when I’m on duty.” With a sigh, Yvette informed him, “I can’t stay out of your mind, Jean-Luc, our link is permanent, but I can tell you how you might be able to help Will.” That caught Jean-Luc’s attention. He looked up to see Beverly staring at him. He offered a rueful smile and muttered... “Yvette.” Giving an understanding nod, Beverly was about to direct her attention to the forward viewscreen when Jean-Luc sat beside her and gently gripped her elbow. “I think you’re going to want to hear this.” He then closed his eyes. “Yvette?” “I am here, Jean-Luc.” “Whatever you tell me, would you let Beverly hear too?” “Yes.” The Doctor gave Jean-Luc a look of confusion when he opened his eyes, making him smile. “Yvette thinks she may know a way to help Will.” Suddenly becoming serious, Beverly gave a curt nod. “By all means.” Closing his eyes again, Jean-Luc said gently, “Go ahead, Yvette.” Having spent so much time learning how normal life should be, Yvette had found her memories of her past increasingly distressing, so she had to make a concerted effort to stay calm as she said, “I often bled badly after my master or his men had finished with me. There is a substance in the interceptor’s med kit that coagulates blood escaping from wounds.” Ever cautious and curious, Jean-Luc asked, “Why would it be in an interceptor’s med kit?” “Because my master used to take me in interceptors to Grul’s ship sometimes for Grul to...play...with me. My master always complained about me bleeding on the way back, so he habitually kept the substance in all the interceptor’s med kits.” Struggling to keep his anger at bay, Jean-Luc asked quietly, “Do you know what it is called?” “No, but it is bright blue and is in a tube with a nozzle attached.” Beverly stared down at the floor as she thought, “Do you know if it is effective on Humans?” “I’m not absolutely sure, as we had few Human crew members, but I remember, a long time ago, a young man I think was Human was badly wounded. Normally he would have been left to die, but he was a favourite of the second, so my master allowed the second to treat him. He used the blue gel and the young man recovered.” Jean-Luc opened his eyes and looked at Beverly. “What do you think?” He could see her struggling between her need to help Will and the danger of administering an unknown substance. Eventually her desperate need to help Will overrode her caution. She gave a curt nod. “Let’s do it.” Jean-Luc turned and looked up at the officer at tactical. “Re-establish the covert link with the interceptor.” “Aye, Sir.” He then stared into nothingness. “Thank you, Yvette, you may well have saved Will’s life.” “I just wanted to help.” “And you did. Yvette, I apologise for asking you to keep out of my mind.” There was gentle humour in her voice as it appeared in his thoughts. “I’ve already told you, Jean-Luc, I cannot stay out of your mind...even if I wanted to. I am bonded with you on a level I don’t think you understand.” Her words worried him, but before Jean-Luc could respond, Tactical reported, “Link established, Captain.” Jean-Luc deferred to Beverly. “It’s your call.” Beverly stood and began to pace. “Will?” There were a few moments before the transmission was received. “Yes?” “I want you to look in your med kit for a tube of bright blue gel. It should have a nozzle attached to it.” Again they had to wait, the tension palpable. “I see it.” Beverly had to swallow twice to wet her dry mouth. “I want you to pull the tube out of your chest, push the nozzle in and squeeze in some of the gel.” They clearly heard the reluctance in his voice as he said, “Are you sure?” Beverly pinched the bridge of her nose. “To be absolutely honest, no, but I have strong evidence that the gel is a coagulant that should work.” “Okay, doing it now.” Will looked down at the tube protruding from his chest, noting the surrounding skin was red. Giving himself no time to think about it, he gripped the tube and pulled. He couldn’t stifle the groan of agony as the tube slipped out. Again, before he lost his resolve, he pushed the nozzle into the hole and squeezed the tube. It burned so badly he cried out, stiffening in his chair. With his head thrown back and his mouth wide open, he endured the unendurable. Slowly, slowly the agony abated. He blinked away his tears and pulled out the nozzle. No blood appeared. Still breathless with the after effects of his pain, he contacted the Enterprise. “Beverly?” “Yes?” “I think it worked. I’ve pulled the nozzle out and there’s no blood.” A very relieved Beverly punched the air. “Well done, Will. How does the wound look?” Will looked down and frowned. “The skin around the wound is red.” Beverly’s celebration stopped immediately. “Is it hot to touch?” Will laid his hand over the site and grunted. “Yeah.” Running her fingers through her hair, Beverly uttered a particularly vulgar Klingon curse. “It sounds like it’s infected, Will. Hold on a minute.” Beverly looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes. “I need you to talk to Yvette.” He nodded and closed his eyes. “Yvette?” “Yes?” “Do you know of anything that can treat infections?” “No, Jean-Luc, I don’t get infections and crew members that did get bad ones, usually died.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc lifted his head. “All right, thank you.” Beverly fisted her hands. “Will, are you still there?” Tense moments passed before they deciphered, “Yes.” “I want you to watch it very carefully. If red streaks appear, contact me straight away.” “Will do, but I’d better cut this transmission, we’re being monitored by the Jem’Hadar on the Weyoun’s ship.” “Understood, Enterprise out.” On the interceptor, Will looked down at the med kit and contemplated the scalpel. Having thought it over, he painfully leaned over and picked it up before cutting the material around the dart. He put the scalpel back, then carefully ripped the fabric some more, until he could clearly see where the dart had entered his chest. He uttered a rough curse as he saw the insidious redness of infection surrounding the wound. “Oh, fuck.” He briefly considered contacting the Enterprise, but realised they couldn’t help him. He lay back on his seat and stared up at the ceiling, muttering, “You’re on your own, Willie boy. Make the best of it.” From beside him, Grul chuckled. “You realise you’re going to die, human.” Will turned his head and grinned coldly. “If I do, so do you.” Grul quickly lost his sense of glee and glared. “The Jem’Hadar tip their darts in poison. That way, if their target survives the initial injury, the poison slowly kills them.” Will glared back. “Well I’ll just have to hold on until we get to the Enterprise, won’t I. And you will just have to stay behind the forcefield.” Grul’s face showed his outrage. “But what if I need to relieve myself?” Will gave a one sided shrug. “Wet yourself, I don’t care. I’m not lowering the forcefield.” Grul shook his head, his face changing from anger to pleading. “I’m not talking about wetting myself human! I need to pass solid waste.” Shaking his head, Will was implacable. “I don’t care.” The Ferengi spat at the forcefield, making it sizzle. “You are INhuman!” Will smiled coldly. “Suit yourself, but I always thought you Ferengi were full of shit.” From behind Will the Weyoun said quietly, “Shut up, Grul, you’re only giving him ammunition with which to humiliate you.” Grul sneered. “And you don’t think soiling your pants is humiliating?” The Weyoun shrugged. “It is not something that affects me.” Grul sneered. “Then it is you who should shut up! What would you know about humiliation? You’re a fucking clone!” Before the Weyoun could respond, Will snarled, “Both of you shut up! If I hear one more word, I’ll stun you both!” The effort of raising his voice had caused his pain to spike, so Will laid back and tried to regulate his breathing. He closed his eyes and thought of Deanna. “I’m coming, my love, be there for me.” AS both Jean-Luc and Beverly were going to spend the night on the Bridge, the Captain contacted Yvette. “Yvette?” “Yes, Jean-Luc.” “Beverly and I have to stay on the Bridge all night. Do you want me to get Lieutenant Wing to stay with you?” He heard gentle amusement in her voice. “No, Jean-Luc, I will be fine. Please try to get some sleep.” He smiled. “I will. Goodnight, Yvette, sleep well.” “I will try, Jean-Luc, but I will miss you.” “And I you.” Having seen Jean-Luc’s blank stare, Beverly knew he was talking to Yvette. When his eyes cleared she smiled and said quietly, “Everything all right?” He nodded, a half smile evident. “Yes. She’s spending the night alone. She said she’s going to miss me.” In an even softer voice, Beverly leaned closer and said, “And I think you are going to miss her too.” His rueful smile was his only response. Late in the night found Jean-Luc and Beverly spooned on the sofa in the Ready Room, fast asleep. The call from the Bridge woke them both. “Captain Picard, please report to the Bridge.” As he sat up, his sleep affected voice was rough. “On my way.” Beverly rose too and followed her lover onto the Bridge. A transmission was coming from the interceptor. It was quickly deciphered. “Beverly, are you there?” She answered immediately. “Yes, Will, I’m here.” Will’s shortness of breath was obvious. “Beverly, apparently the dart was tipped in poison. Both wounds are infected. I’m really hot and I’m finding it harder and harder to breathe.” Jean-Luc barked at tactical, “ETA to rendezvous?” “Ten point two hours, Captain.” Beverly was thinking hard. “Will, without knowing what you’ve been exposed to, I can’t offer any medical solutions other than to suggest you get some oxygen. Is there a cylinder and mask in the med kit?” There was an agonising wait as Will looked. His reply made Beverly quietly curse. “No.” Jean-Luc gripped her arm, gaining her attention. “Evac suits?” Snapping her fingers and sending her lover a smile of thanks, Beverly sent Will, “How about evac suits? They have oxygen supplies.” Will grimaced, knowing he was going to have to get up to search. He sent, “Wait while I look.” In the ensuing silence, Jean-Luc said softly, “He sounds really bad.” Beverly nodded, her concern plain on her face. “He’s got two punctures of a lung and an unknown poison running rampant through his body. Dammit, Jean-Luc...he may not have ten hours!” The Captain gently squeezed her shoulder, sending her his love and strength. “We can only wait, Beverly. Wait and hope.” On the interceptor, Will was making slow progress. He had found three evac suits and was trying to free them from their locker when he was overcome with the urge to urinate. He made his way aft to the head, but as he began to relieve himself, agony assailed his kidneys and his urine turned red as blood left his body. By the time his bladder was empty he was covered in sweat and panting rapidly. He leaned against the wall, trying to stay conscious. It was Beverly’s near frantic call that got him going again. He made it back to the locker and somehow dragged the suits clear and back to his seat. He had to wait until he’d caught his breath before he could answer Beverly’s call. “I’m back, Beverly.” He clearly heard the relief in her voice. “Thank goodness! How are you? Did you find any evac suits?” He smiled despite his pain. “I found three, but I think I have a bigger problem.” “And that is?” “I’m passing blood.” Beverly winced, her brow furrowing. “From where?” “My bladder and there was excruciating pain from my kidneys as I peed.” Beverly fisted her hands and lowered her head. “Will, it seems the poison is attacking your other organs. Try to keep still and use the oxygen in the suits.” “Will do, but I’m going to try to get more speed out of this crate first.” Knowing he was right didn’t stop Beverly from protesting. “No! Stay lying down.” Will’s innate humour seeped through his pain. “I will, Doctor, but not until I push this ship to the limit. You know how I like to speed.” Exasperated, Beverly acquiesced grudgingly. “Oh very well! But you do as I say.” “I will, I promise. Riker out.” Having rallied his waning strength, Will got up and made his way to the cockpit. After studying the controls for as while, he inputted some instructions and was immensely gratified when the little ship accelerated. The immediate call from the other Jem’Hadar was very unwelcome. “Master, you have increased speed to maximum. Is everything all right?” Rather than free the Weyoun and risk being overpowered in his weakened state, Will chose to send a text message. “All is well. Rendezvous brought forward. Do not contact me again. Weyoun out.” By the time he made it back to his seat, Will was exhausted. He had to take almost fifteen minutes to recover before he could begin to use the oxygen from the first suit. He could only hope he was buying enough time. Becoming agitated, Beverly turned for the lift, saying, “I’ll be in Sick Bay.” Jean-Luc made her slow as he asked, “Why?” She turned back to him, her face a study of concentration. “I want to check the data banks for Jem’Hadar poisons. This won’t be the first time they’ve used one.” Jean-Luc sighed. “Do you think they use many?” With a shrug, Beverly resumed her move to the lift. “I don’t know, but I intend to find out.” Jean-Luc watched in silence as Beverly entered the lift and the doors closed. The officer at Tactical said quietly, “Captain?” Jean-Luc turned his head, saying quietly, “Yes?” “We have an updated ETA, Sir.” “Go ahead.” “Five point three hours, Sir.” Jean-Luc gave a curt nod and tapped his comm. badge. “Picard to Crusher.” “Crusher here.” “We have a revised ETA, Doctor. Five point three hours.” He could hear the relief in Beverly’s voice as she said, “Thank the Gods.” Then she sobered. “Captain, what’s the average length of time an evac oxygen tank lasts?” “One and a half hours.” Beverly sighed deeply. “Well let’s hope the alien ones give a little more, otherwise Will’s not going to make it in time.” “Understood, Doctor. Picard out.” The Captain went to his seat and eased himself down, his thoughts on his First Officer...and friend. Two hours after beginning to use the oxygen in the suit, it finally expired. Suddenly gasping for breath, Will groped for the next suit and activated the hood mechanism, closing his eyes in heartfelt relief as the life-giving oxygen began to flow. Despite his pain, he laid back and tried to relax, but the abrupt pain in his lower belly made him aware that he was about to lose control of his bowels. In a wet, slippery rush he soiled himself. He looked down to see his black trousers stained with faeces and blood. Grul laughed cruelly, making Will close his eyes and wish he could get up and pulverise the obnoxious little being. “Not so high and mighty now Commander?” Will ignored the jibe, but when Grul laughed again, Will fumbled for and found his phaser. He made the effort to point it at the Ferengi and he was forced into a sullen silence. Lowering the weapon, Will once again tried to relax, but realised his heart was racing. With Beverly’s warning about the poison attacking his body’s organs, Will gritted his teeth and made a determined effort to last, last long enough to see the Enterprise again. See his lover, his family...his home. With an irritated flick of her head, Beverly shifted the lock of hair that had insinuated itself onto her face. Since the Dominion war, the data banks had swelled with information about the Dominion. The Founders, the Weyouns and the Jem’Hadar were all well represented. Focusing on the Jem’Hadar, Beverly said to the computer, “Access all known information about known Jem’Hadar poisons.” “Accessing.” “The Jem’Hadar use three known poisons, all lethal. Two are neurotoxins and death is almost instantaneous due to cardio-pulmonary failure, the third is a slow acting substance of unknown origin. It attacks the victim’s organs until a complete cellular failure occurs.” Beverly paled, but kept at her task. “Is there a cure for the third poison?” “Yes. The patient must be totally transfused and the toxin removed from the blood. Intensive regeneration therapy is required to repair damage to affected organs. However, if said patient isn’t treated before cellular cohesion is lost, treatment is not possible.” Flicking her head again, then losing patience with her hair and savagely pulling it back off her shoulders, Beverly took a deep breath and asked, “How long from administration of the poison until irretrievable cellular cohesion?” “Approximately seven hours.” Chewing on her lower lip, Beverly said softly to herself, “How long was it until you told me, Will?” She then tapped her comm. badge. Crusher to Picard.” She could hear the dread in his voice when he responded. “Picard here, Doctor, go ahead.” “Guarded good news, Captain. We might have a treatment for Will, but it’s time dependent.” “How much time?” Taking a deep breath, Beverly delivered the news. “It depends on when he was first exposed. As far as the computer is concerned, we have seven hours before he becomes untreatable, but I’m not certain how much time passed before he told us he’d been wounded.” There was a momentary silence before Jean-Luc asked, “And if the seven hours is exceeded?” Beverly tried to keep her voice steady, but it shook anyway. “He dies.” Frustration coloured Jean-Luc’s voice. “Merde.” Beverly heard Jean-Luc’s regathering of his composure. “Is the treatment difficult?” She smiled. “No, not really. It’s pretty straightforward. We just have to get him here in time. As it turns out, he was lucky in a way.” “How so?” “Of the three poisons we know about, the first two are quickly lethal. The one Will has, and I can only hope I’m right, is slow acting. Lethal in its own right, but slow.” Jean-Luc’s voice held a sardonic note. “Not like the Jem’Hadar to be so inefficient.” With a shrug, Beverly sighed. “Maybe this individual was particularly cruel. A slow agonising death in payment for killing a Jem’Hadar. Seems logical.” She could see Jean-Luc shaking his head in her mind’s eye. “Not if there’s a cure. They’re utterly ruthless, Beverly. An enemy that can live to fight again is an anathema to them. No, this doesn’t make any sense with what we know of the Jem’Hadar.” The Doctor shrugged again. “Well I’m not concerned with all that. All I know is that if Will makes it here in time, I can save him.” “If it’s the right poison.” “Yes.” “Well let’s hope it is. Picard out.” Now filled with a nagging doubt, Beverly looked at the computer and said, “Show me a molecular representation of the poison.” She studied the revolving schematic before suddenly muttering, “Fuck!” She barked at the computer, “Show me the optic nerve pathway of a human.” Again she cursed, then said, “Computer, what would the effect of the poison be on the eyes of a human?” “It would produce total lack of sight.” “Why didn’t you tell me that in my last enquiry?” “You did not specify after effects, only whether or not the patient could be treated. A patient treated successfully would live.” Beverly fisted her hands and contemplated hurling the monitor across the room. Instead she controlled her temper and asked, “Can the blindness be treated?” “Yes. New optic nerves must be sourced.” “Cloned?” “That would be sufficient.” Crossing her fingers, Beverly asked softly, “Are there any other after effects I should know about.” “No.” “Do we have any cells of Commander William Riker’s eyes on file?” “Yes.” Standing so quickly her seat scooted across the room, Beverly almost ran into the main body of Sick Bay. “Alyssa!” Beverly’s head nurse, Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa came at the run, concern on her Asian face. “Yes, Doctor, what is it?” Beverly placed her hands on Alyssa’s shoulders and looked into her eyes. “We have work to do!” Growing progressively weaker, Will could no longer muster the energy required to menace Grul with his phaser. Blood was trickling from his nose and ears and he could feel it slowly leaking from his anus and penis. He had to endure Grul’s taunts silently. “You know you’re going to die a slow, horrible death, human?” When Will refused to react, Grul’s eyes narrowed. “If you let me out, I will take us back to my ship...” The Weyoun said dryly, “My ship.” Grul ignored him. “...where I can order your treatment. That dart, though lethal, wasn’t meant to kill. All Jem’Hadar have them, they’re meant to remind the soldiers what happens if they falter in their duty. There is a treatment, human...provided there’s time enough to administer it.” Will spat some blood on the floor and turned his head to study the Ferengi. Summoning his waning strength, he muttered, “I would rather die than do anything you say, Grul...and keep in mind, if I die, so do you.” The Weyoun offered a soft chuckle. “He’s right Grul. This ship will continue on course whether he’s dead or alive and we are trapped. You will die of thirst. I will lose my mental capacities and become insane. Even if this ship is eventually found, I will be irretrievably mad. I suggest you keep quiet and allow our human captor to contemplate his death.” Grul glared at the Weyoun and shook his head. “If you think I’m just going to sit here in silence while this human kills me you are already mad! I am Grul! I will NOT be treated like this!” The Weyoun shrugged. “I don’t care who you are and I don’t think it matters. We are at his mercy and he doesn’t seem disposed to help us...and to be frank, I can’t blame him. Think about it, Grul. Think about what we have done to his people over the months of our joint venture. Your mercenaries have been merciless. If you were in his shoes, would you show compassion?” Grul sneered. “The Jem’Hadar aren’t exactly known for their mercy, Weyoun. You have no right to criticise my methods. You were always happy enough with the latinum.” With a shrug, the Weyoun inspected his finger nails. “Latinum has its uses in this quadrant and let’s face it, you made a fortune selling the technology you stole.” Grul glanced at Will and barked, “Shut up! He doesn’t have to know everything!” The Weyoun shrugged. “I doubt he’ll live to tell, Grul.” That made Grul grin evilly. “I hope that’s true, Weyoun.” “Even if it means our deaths?” Grul nodded slowly. “Yes! If I am to die an ignominious death, then let it be at the cost of the person who caused it! And may he suffer long and hard!” Both prisoners lapsed into a sullen silence. Will closed his eyes and thought of the satisfaction he’d gain if he survived. “Oh you bastards! How I’d love to see your faces.” Jean-Luc was a very patient man and his Captaincy had only reinforced that trait, but after sitting in the Command chair for hours, he finally chose to retire to his Ready Room to see if he could doze on the sofa. He was moderately successful, but his fitful sleep was troubled by unpleasant dreams. One dream in particular woke him in a panic and it took a few seconds for him to realise where he was. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sat up, leaning forward to cradle his head in his hands. He sighed, muttering softly, “Come on, Number One, come home in one piece.” He knew Will Riker had become like a son to him...not that he’d admit it, but the thought of losing him made the Captain distraught. That, added to the fact it was his order that sent Will on this mission caused Jean-Luc much anguish. He remembered Will’s amiable face, his cheeky grin and his laughing blue eyes. He remembered his unstinting loyalty, not only to Jean-Luc himself, but to the ship. Something had to be done. Striding purposefully out onto the Bridge, Jean-Luc went to Data and said, “Mr. Data, I want a shuttle launched.” The android turned in his seat and gave his Captain a confused look. “But, Captain, launching a shuttle while cloaked with make the craft look as if it has appeared from nowhere.” Jean-Luc’s already stoic face hardened. “I’m aware of that, Data, but we must do something to help Commander Riker. Prepare to launch a shuttle...and Mr. Data, I’ll pilot it myself.” That brought Data to his feet. “Captain, I must remind you, as Second officer, it is my duty to see you are protected at all times. It is my job to pilot the shuttle, Sir.” Jean-Luc shook his head and laid a hand on Data’s shoulder. “Not this time, my friend. Consider it Captain’s prerogative.” “But, Sir...” With a stern look, Jean-Luc said firmly, “You have your orders, Mr. Data.” Data subsided, albeit with deep reservations. “As you wish, Captain.” As he strode to the aft turbolift, Jean-Luc said, “Have the shuttle prepared, I’m going to stop by Sick Bay on my way to the Shuttle Bay.” Beverly was in the cloning lab when Jean-Luc found her. He stood in the doorway for a few moments, imprinting her image in his mind. She became aware of his presence and turned, immediately seeing the resolute determination on his face. She stood motionless, the space between them crackling with unsaid emotion. “What are you about to do?” He remained in the doorway, afraid if he went to her he would lose his resolve. “I’m taking a shuttle to get Will.” Beverly’s soft gasp was loud in the otherwise silent room. She took one step towards her lover but was halted by his upturned hand. “No, my love, stay where you are. I’m leaving now and there’s but one thing I need you to know.” She nodded silently. “I love you with all my heart and soul. I am incomplete without you and you have given me more joy and contentment than I have ever known. I will love you for all eternity.” Tears welled in Beverly’s eyes and her voice broke as she said, “I feel the same way. Come back to me, Jean-Luc.” He nodded and summoned a lopsided smile. “That is my intention.” Beverly lifted her hand and said softly, “Adieu. J’Taime.” He had to struggle to keep his voice even. “J’Taime, mon coeur.” Beverly blinked and he was gone. The Jem’Hadar soldier on the Weyoun’s ship spotted the shuttle the instant it was free of the cloak. He immediately went to the communications console, but hesitated. Having been told the communications between the Weyoun and the Ferengi were covert, he couldn’t be certain the shuttle wasn’t part of their plan, so he did something out of the ordinary. He did nothing, accepting it must be part of the Weyoun’s business and none of his. That inaction saved the Enterprise, Jean-Luc and Will. Having set up a link, using the Enterprise’s communications array, Jean-Luc contacted Will’s ship. “Picard to Riker.” Will sluggishly opened his eyes and stared blearily to the cockpit, knowing he was incapable of movement. He was on his last evac oxygen cylinder and knew he had lost a significant amount of blood. Jean-Luc repeated his call. “Picard to Riker.” Guessing correctly that Will was too ill to get to the communications console, Jean-Luc sent, “I’m coming Will, hang on.” The shuttle was only capable of warp five and Jean-Luc pushed it to its limits. His actions brought the two ships within contact in under two hours. As the gentle noise of the transporter effect was heard, the Weyoun said quietly, “Well, Grul, it seems the Commander has won.” The little Ferengi sneered, “He hasn’t much time left. We will survive, the Federation doesn’t condone capital punishment, but he may still die.” Jean-Luc rematerialised on the interceptor and immediately went to the cockpit, brought the ship to a halt and then went to Will. “Come on, Number One, we’re going home.” Typically, it was Grul who shouted, “What about me!” Without looking at the prisoners, Jean-Luc said matter-of-factly, “We’ll be back for you. I’m sure you won’t mind waiting.” Grul shouted, “How dare you! Release me this instant!” Jean-Luc, of course, ignored him, but he heard the Weyoun say quietly, “Shut up, Grul. He will be back, they can’t afford to let us slip through their hands after going to such lengths to capture us.” Jean-Luc, with immense gentleness, cradled Will in his arms as he tapped his comm. badge. “Computer, two to beam back to the shuttle.” “Energising.” Once on board, Jean-Luc contacted the Enterprise. “Picard to Crusher.” “Crusher here.” Wasting no time, Jean-Luc reported, “Beverly, I have Will. He’s in a bad way...he’s bleeding from every orifice.” “Is he still on oxygen?” “Yes.” “Then use the coagulant in the on-board med kit then get him to me ASAP!” As Jean-Luc was injecting Will he suddenly realised the limitations of the shuttle. With a top speed of only warp five, he knew they had to go back to the interceptor. He quickly programmed the shuttle to return to the Enterprise under auto pilot, then beamed both he and Will back to the other ship. Grul all but crowed. “I knew it! Release me!” Having gently laid the semi-conscious Will on the reclining seat, Jean-Luc picked up the phaser from the deck and pointed it at the quarrelsome Ferengi. “One more word from you and I will stun you on a heavy setting.” Shocked, Grul held up his hands and sat down, finally silent. Jean-Luc went to the cockpit and, after familiarising himself with the controls, sent the interceptor racing towards the Enterprise at warp eight. One thing Geordi always prided himself on, was the ability to think laterally. With a sudden burst of inspiration, he raced for the lift and made his way to the Bridge, meaning to speak with his Captain. He was shocked to find him gone and Data in command. “Hello, Geordi, what can I do for you?” “Where’s Captain Picard?” Data sighed. “He is not at present on the ship. He took a shuttle to intercept Commander Riker’s ship.” Geordi snapped his fingers. “That’s exactly why I’m here, Data. I have an idea I think will work.” Data’s eyebrows rose. “By all means, tell me.” “We lock on a tractor beam to the Plunderer, extend the cloak to envelop both ships, then move towards the Commander’s ship at full impulse.” Data cocked his head, thinking about the idea. “Is it not possible to move at warp?” Geordi shook his head. “No, the tractor beam would never hold, in fact I’m going to have to take power from even more systems to maintain full impulse. Theoretically it can’t be done, but I think I can do it.” Data’s golden eyes dilated. “Geordi, can we take power from the Plunderer?” The dark Engineer’s face showed his excitement. “My God, Data, you’re right! We can use the Plunderer’s engines too! Permission to leave the Bridge? I have work to do!” As he was all ready moving to the lift, Data’s, “Permission granted.” Was redundant. With power augmented from the Plunderer’s engines and the cloak extended to envelop both ships, Data quietly said to the officer at Tactical, “Time to intercept, Lieutenant?” “Fifty-three minutes, Commander.” Tapping his comm. badge, Data called Sick Bay. “Data to Doctor Crusher.” A harried Beverly answered. “Crusher here.” “Doctor, we have found a way to decrease intercept time. Please be prepared to receive your patient in fifty-one minutes.” Joy permeated every pore of Beverly’s being. “Thank you, Data, I’ll be ready. Crusher out.” It was a busy fifty –one minutes. Geordi, ever brilliant, had found a way of taking power from the Plunderer, thereby restoring those systems sacrificed to maintain the cloak. The two ships moved a sub-light speed as the interceptor raced towards them. Data opened a channel to his Captain. “Data to Picard.” It took Jean-Luc a few minutes to figure out how to answer covertly, but eventually he was successful. “Picard here, go ahead.” “Captain, we are moving towards you at full impulse. ETA, twenty-seven minutes.” Alarm made Jean-Luc bark, “Data! What about the cloak?” “Do not worry, Captain. Geordi is using the Plunderer’s engines to augment our tractor beam and we have managed to extend the cloak to surround both ships.” “And you are certain the other Jem’Hadar ship can’t see you?” Data hesitated before he answered. “I am afraid I cannot give that any certainty, Captain, however, we show nothing on our long-range sensors.” An angry Captain ran his hand over his bald head. “Well you’d better hope that stays as it is, Commander. Picard out.” Data sat for a few seconds trying to figure out how, what he thought was good news, had ended up in his Captain giving him a mild rebuke. Eventually he decided to store the memory for later dissection. On the interceptor, Will had lapsed into full unconsciousness. Jean-Luc had taken the foresight to bring another oxygen cylinder and mask, but Will’s breathing was shallow and sporadic. Jean-Luc wiped away the blood that gently trickled from Will’s mouth and nose, noting it had slowed significantly since he had administered the coagulant. Slowed, but not stopped. He briefly considered calling Beverly, but they were so close now it was pointless. He just had to wait. The Weyoun’s gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. “If he dies, will you take retributive action?” Said in such a respectful tone, Jean-Luc decided to answer. “I am a Starfleet Captain. I took an oath to uphold all laws and precepts of Starfleet. I do not indulge, or condone revenge.” “I’m glad to hear it. We will cooperate in every way.” Grul all but yelled, “You would give me up to save yourself?” The Weyoun sighed. “Grul, you fool, it is over. Once word gets back, the Founders will not try this again, it would be pointless. The Federation is not made up of fools. Do you honestly think we could get away with it again, knowing that they have one of our ships to take apart?” “But...but...” The Weyoun grinned. “Yes, Grul, you will have to pay for what you have done. All I did was receive latinum to grease a few wheels and report to my masters. You recruited the worst mercenaries you could find, told them to murder without compunction, then sold all you took.” Grul stood and spat at the Weyoun, making the force field sizzle. “I sold what I got...after... you had your pick!” With a shrug, the Weyoun smiled. “It was rarely anything we didn’t already know about.” Grul looked perplexed. “Then why bother?” The Weyoun’s smile widened into a grin. “To maintain a foot hold in this quadrant.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “You lost the war, but wanted to keep an eye on us?” Shrugging, the Weyoun tilted his head. “Would you do any less, given the circumstances?” Anger welled in the Captain. “I would not rape, torture, murder and pillage!” The grin stayed. “I didn’t do that.” He pointed to Grul. “He did.” Grul covered his huge ears and howled his outrage. Jean-Luc had to shout to be heard. “Shut up, both of you! You will both be formally interrogated on the Enterprise. Until then, I don’t want to hear another word!” Both aliens looked at the Captain, the Weyoun with a small smile, Grul with a sneer, but they stayed silent. The proximity alert sounded, bringing Jean-Luc to the cockpit. Seeing they were approaching the Enterprise, he dropped out of warp and hailed his ship. “Picard to Data.” “Data here, Captain.” “We will be docking in Bay two. Have a medical team standing by.” “Understood, Captain. Data out.” Having seen Will taken to Sick Bay and the prisoners in custody, Jean-Luc went to his quarters to shower and change his uniform as Will’s blood had soiled both him and the fabric. Yvette said nothing until Jean-Luc emerged from the bathroom. “Can you stay?” He frowned, shaking his head. “You know I can’t.” “Will you be back tonight?” That brought a sigh. “I don’t know...perhaps.” She smiled. “Then I hope to see you later.” Jean-Luc smiled, but it was with caution. “If I do make it back here, it will probably be quite late. Don’t wait up for me, Yvette, go to bed at your usual time please.” Yvette’s smile faded and she sighed, bowing her head. “Very well, Jean-Luc.” The Captain left and was in Sick Bay within minutes. Beverly looked up and, by her guarded smile, Jean-Luc knew Will was going to be all right. He went to the bio bed, grimacing at the cannula protruding from the brachial artery in Will’s left arm. “How is he?” With a sigh, Beverly’s face showed her tiredness. “Another half an hour and we’d have lost him.” Jean-Luc looked down at Will and shook his head. “I felt so damned helpless.” Beverly smiled. “You did everything you could, my love. He’s going to be fine.” “No after effects?” Beverly’s face fell. “He’s going to be blind for a couple of days, but his prognosis is excellent.” Alarm showed on Jean-Luc’s face. “Blind?” With a nod, Beverly directed Jean-Luc to the bio screen. “See these molecules?” The Captain nodded mutely. “They attack the optic nerve, along with just about everything else in his body. The main treatment is to transfuse him, eliminating the toxin from his blood, then subject him to intensive regen therapy, but the optic nerves won’t respond to either of those methods. The only way to treat the damage is to clone new nerves.” Gently rubbing his fingers over his lower lip, Jean-Luc mused, “And you have his tissue of file?” Beverly grinned. “Yes! Do you remember when there was that accident in the shuttle and he was exposed to space for a few seconds and his eyes were damaged?” Jean-Luc nodded silently. “Well I had to clone new eyes for him, including the optic nerves. The nerves should be ready in two days, then I’ll implant them. Give him another day or two and he should be fine.” They walked back to the unconscious patient and Jean-Luc gently touched Will’s right hand, comforted by its warmth. His eyes lifted to gaze into Beverly’s. He said softly, “Will you come to my quarters tonight?” She looked down at Will, then smiled. “It’ll be late, but yes, I’d like to.” He smiled and gave a nod. “I’m glad.” He then tugged at his uniform top, once more adopting his Captain’s persona. “Well, I’ll be on the Bridge. I have a lot to do.” As he turned to leave, Beverly said sotto voce, “I’ll be bringing a toy tonight.” His step faltered only slightly as he made his way to the doors. What Jean-Luc had said was an understatement. His first order was to reverse course, taking both ships back to Federation space whilst still maintaining the cloak. In his absence, Deanna and her staff had been interrogating the Plunderer’s crew, gaining some useful information once it had been made clear they were in a no-win situation. Jean-Luc’s next task was to contact his superiors. “Data, open a secure and encrypted channel to Command. I want to speak with Admiral Alynna Nechayev. I’ll take it in the Ready Room.” “Aye, Sir.” There was a delay of twenty-five minutes, so Jean-Luc spent the time going over what they had learned about the Plunderer. He was engrossed when the call came from the Bridge. “Data to Picard.” “Picard, go ahead.” “I have the Admiral for you, Captain. Re-routing it now.” “Thank you, Mr. Data.” Jean-Luc cleared the screen on his monitor and said quietly, “Picard, Jean-Luc. Captain, USS Enterprise. Epsilon, Delta Daystar two eight. Enable.” The pixelated screen cleared to reveal the stern features of Admiral Nechayev. “Captain Picard, why are you using a secure, encrypted channel?” The tired man leaned forward, stubble showing on his face. “Because, Admiral, I believe we are being monitored by a Jem’Hadar ship in this sector and we can only travel at full impulse. It’s going to be some time before we are out of range.” Her face showed her understanding. “I see. And your report?” He sighed with tired satisfaction. “I believe we have stopped the piracy. We have in custody a Ferengi named Grul and his master, a Weyoun.” Nechayev sat bolt upright, shock on her face. “A Ferengi named Grul, you say?” Perplexed by her reaction, Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Urgency crept into Nechayev’s voice. “Captain, a Ferengi named Grul was killed three days ago trying to smuggle bio mimetic gel from Star Base seven three zero. You may have a Founder on your hands.” Startled, Jean-Luc sat upright. “A shape shifter?” “Yes! Can your CMO do the required blood analysis to determine its origin?” Holding up one hand, Jean-Luc said worriedly, “Please hold, Admiral.” He tapped his comm. badge. “Picard to Crusher.” “Crusher here, Captain.” “Beverly, can you do the blood analysis to detect a shape shifter?” Confused, Beverly’s voice was wary. “Yes.” “Go to the detention cells with whatever equipment you need, I’ll meet you there.” Facing the Admiral again, he saw her nod. “I heard, Picard. Report as soon as you know. Nechayev out.” Despite his tiredness, Jean-Luc almost ran out of his office. Striding quickly to the aft turbo lift, he called out, “You have the Bridge, Data, I’ll be at the Brig.” The android didn’t have time to acknowledge his Captain’s words, the man was gone. Beverly had a small apparatus in her hand when Jean-Luc strode through the doors. He surprised her by going to the weapons locker and taking out a phaser. He then motioned her to stand back and for the guard to stand by his side as he approached Grul’s cell. “Lower the force field, Ensign.” As Grul came to his feet, Jean-Luc shot him, the phaser set on heavy stun. The Ferengi crumpled to the floor, deeply unconscious. Jean-Luc gestured to Beverly, saying with quiet urgency, “Quickly, Doctor. Do your tests.” It was a simple matter of drawing some blood and putting the sample through a portable analyser. Jean-Luc knew by Beverly’s stunned expression that they had a Founder aboard. “Everybody out! Force field back on.” As they stood watching, the Founder regained consciousness and slowly stood. Jean-Luc’s stony face told the being all it needed to know. “I take it you have analysed my blood?” The Captain nodded. “Yes, we know you’re a shape shifter.” Before their startled eyes, the being morphed into the more familiar shape of a Founder. “In a way I’m glad. I detest Ferengis. Such avaricious, amoral beings.” Jean-Luc smiled, saying sarcastically, “While you, of course, are benevolent and ethical.” The being shrugged. “We are what we are. I make no apologies for that. We have existed long before your species evolved from the primordial soup of your world.” Stepping closer to the force field, Jean-Luc said softly, “That is beside the point, don’t you think? You are my prisoner and I intend to hand you over to my superiors. I’m sure they will be delighted.” Again the being shrugged. “It matters not, Captain. I am but one of millions. I will not be missed.” “Perhaps not, but a Founder with a Weyoun is a bonus, isn’t it.” That brought an angry glitter to the shape shifter’s eyes. “You are sly, Captain. Yes, you have an advantage...for now.” “Meaning?” The Founder turned and sat on the narrow bunk. “We shall see.” Jean-Luc tapped his comm. badge. “Mr. Worf, report to detention cell five with a full security detail immediately.” “Aye, Captain, on my way.” Jean-Luc then turned to Beverly, pointing at her hypo. “Put that in a secure holding place. Under no circumstances is anyone but you allowed access to it. Is that understood?” She nodded vigorously. “Yes, Captain.” The doors trundled open and Worf, accompanied by six burly security personnel, entered the room. Jean-Luc pointed at the Founder. “I want guards posted inside and out. It is to be watched at all times and it is to have absolutely no contact with the Weyoun. Is that clear?” Worf nodded curtly. “Clear, Sir.” Jean-Luc turned to leave, but hesitated and turned back. “And neither you nor your staff are to engage in any form of conversation with either the Founder or the Weyoun.” “Aye, Captain.” As he turned to leave, Jean-Luc said curtly, “Doctor, you’re with me.” Once out of the Brig, Jean-Luc tried to relax. He said quietly, “I’m sorry, Beverly, but having a Founder and a Weyoun together on board complicates matters.” She smiled. “I understand. Are we still on for tonight?” Jean-Luc rubbed his hand over his whiskery cheek. “Oh, I think so...once I’ve completed my report to Nechayev.” With a soft chuckle, Beverly said, “Good luck.” Jean-Luc returned the chuckle with one of his own. “I’ll need it!” It was oh one thirty when Beverly finally felt Will was stable enough to leave. She entered Jean-Luc’s quarters quietly, hoping to keep from disturbing either Jean-Luc or Yvette, but on further inspection she found only Yvette in her bedroom, sound asleep. She briefly considered contacting her lover, but thought better of it, knowing he must still be working and could probably do without the distraction. So she quickly showered and slipped into his bed naked, but not before she replicated a specific toy, one she had to override the safety protocols inherent in the system. At two fifty an exhausted Jean-Luc entered his quarters and, after checking on Yvette, went to his bedroom, smiling at the sight of Beverly asleep in his bed. He stripped off his uniform, briefly considered donning shorts, then shrugged, getting into bed naked. Beverly stirred, half awake to say, “Are you all right?” He turned onto his side and spooned her, mumbling, “Yes, just tired.” She sighed, gripping his hand. “Then sleep, my love.” As his eyes closed he muttered, “I have tomorrow morning off.” Beverly said nothing, merely smiling and snuggling backwards into his body. Jean-Luc nearly always woke before the alarm, but on this morning the insistent voice of the computer compelled Jean-Luc to say grouchily, “Off!” Beverly chuckled and turned over, realising they had not moved during the night. His grumpy countenance quickly faded as Beverly ran her fingers down his face and kissed the tip of his nose. Huskily she said softly, “I want to play.” That brought a lascivious smile. “You always want to play.” Beverly tried to appear contrite, but failed miserably. “Dammit, Jean-Luc, it’s been days! Don’t you want to have sex with me?” Dead-pan and with his face completely unreadable, Jean-Luc said succinctly, “No.” Shocked and not a little hurt, Beverly sat up, staring down at her lover saying incredulously, “What?” Adopting nonchalance, Jean-Luc rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. “I said I don’t want to have sex with you.” Confused and near panic, Beverly spluttered, “But, Jean-Luc...you always want to...” He sat up and took her hands in his, gazing deeply into her eyes. “I don’t want to have sex with you, Beverly. I want to make love to you.” Her face cleared and she smiled radiantly. “Oh...that’s different. Okay, but can I still use my toy? I made it specially.” He sighed and tried to hide his disappointment. “Of course.” With her eyes dancing with carnal anticipation, Beverly gently pushed Jean-Luc down onto the bed. She pulled the covers off and bent down to kiss him with unbridled passion, making it patently clear she was already aroused. While she kissed him, she ran her fingernails over his penis, making him semi hard, but before he could harden any further she sat up and grinned wickedly. “Hold that thought, lover.” Turning slightly, Beverly picked up an object from her nightstand. She held it up for Jean-Luc to see. He reached up and took it in his hand, frowning as he did so. Beverly said quietly, “You know what it is.” He nodded saying softly, “It’s a cock ring...but what’s this?” He was gently rubbing his forefinger over the largish inverted tear shaped attachment at the top of the ring. As was the ring, it was made of metal and covered with one centimetre long steel spikes. Beverly’s eyes shone with deep desire. “That’s for me.” Jean-Luc frowned, concern on his face. “But, Beverly, shouldn’t the spikes be made of some form of synthetic material?” She shook her head. “No, they bend too easily. I want metal.” Jean-Luc’s concern deepened. “But they will tear you.” With a shrug, Beverly took the ring back. “Nothing that can’t be easily fixed with a tissue regenerator.” Seeing his doubt, she relented and bent forward to kiss him again, whispering in his ear, “Please, Jean-Luc, I need it!” By this time he was flaccid again. Beverly took him in hand, gently squeezing and licking him until he was once again semi hard. She then slipped the ring onto his penis, pushing it down to the base of his shaft. She then made him groan by doing something he’d rarely ever found a woman could do. She took all of him into her mouth and down her throat. It had taken Beverly some time to learn to control her gag reflex to do this but the results were worth it. Jean-Luc stiffened quickly as his fingers tangled in her hair. With the cock ring in place he grew and grew until his erection was huge and throbbing. Beverly quickly straddled him and guided him to her entrance. Jean-Luc opened his eyes and watched and she pushed down, impaling herself on him. He couldn’t stop himself pushing up into her and when the spikes ground themselves against Beverly’s clit she cried out, flinging her head back and gripping Jean-Luc’s shoulders until her fingernails drew blood. With her breasts exposed and tantalisingly close, Jean-Luc reached up and pinched her nipples, but not hard enough. Beverly gasped and looked down at her lover, her face almost angry. “Harder! Hurt me!” It went against everything he was, but he complied, helpless but to do anything she needed. Six, seven, eight times Beverly lifted herself and plunged back down, each time crying out with desire and passion, but she quickly felt it wasn’t enough. She laid herself over Jean-Luc’s body and encouraged him to roll. Once under him she gasped, “Fuck me, fuck me hard and fast!” Unable to do anything but what she wanted, Jean-Luc closed his eyes and thrust as hard, fast and deep as he could. He felt something give way inside her, but he gritted his teeth and continued, trying to not think of the damage he was inflicting. Suddenly Beverly stiffened under him and he felt her beginning to contract. She raked his back with her nails as she came, screaming his name. With the cock ring constricting him, he was painfully unable to climax. Knowing this, when Beverly had regained her breath, she reached down and pressed the release button. Abruptly Jean-Luc felt his orgasm rushing at him. Helpless, he pounded in and out of Beverly, his coarse pubic hair on her lacerated clit causing Beverly to have another, less intense orgasm as Jean-Luc came hard. He cried out, tears coursing down his face. Mistaking his tears for those of passion, Beverly hugged him to her, saying breathlessly, “I know, I know...it was so fucking fantastic!” But his were tears of sorrow and regret. In her bed, Yvette lay, panting and with tears streaming down the fur on her face. Beverly’s first orgasm had been so overwhelming, Yvette had almost lost consciousness, but the pain she experienced was so distressing she had nearly gone into Jean-Luc’s bedroom to beg them to stop. She had been woken by Beverly’s pain/pleasure and had tried to block out the pain element in Beverly’s passion, trying to concentrate on Jean-Luc, but he was troubled. That and the frustrated inability for him to come made it impossible for Yvette to use him for her own needs, so she was forced to allow Beverly to carry her to her own orgasm. Such was the depths of Beverly’s desire, Yvette had little to do but slightly touch her clit. She had no time to use her dildo, in any case, her reaction to Beverly’s pain made her helpless anyway. Then, after Beverly’s devastatingly powerful orgasm, Yvette felt Jean-Luc’s reaction to being released. His passion filled her mind, but so did the remorse and guilt. His orgasm, when it came was strong, yet tainted with regret and sorrow. She knew why, in fact she knew him as well as he knew himself. He hated inflicting pain on the woman he loved, even though he understood her need for it. The truth of the matter was simple. His love was so all-encompassing, he would do anything to please her, even if it meant torturing himself in the process. Yvette had experienced two powerful orgasms, coinciding with Jean-Luc and Beverly, but instead of feeling fulfilled and content, she was left feeling only Jean-Luc’s deep sorrow. She would have to talk to him about it...but not now. As she concentrated on him, she felt him stifle his sorrow and assist Beverly by getting the tissue regenerator. Yvette turned onto her side and closed her eyes, knowing she could block the couple out so she could sleep. In the master bedroom, Jean-Luc was kneeling between Beverly’s legs, gently cleaning away the blood from around her lacerated clitoris. Each time he inadvertently touched her clit with the damp towel, Beverly flinched, but her softly spoken words calmed him. “It’s okay, my love, just clean it up then I’ll show you how to use the regenerator.” Jean-Luc nodded and smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “How does it feel?” Lifting her head from the pillow, Beverly sighed. “I find the residual pain quite...stimulating.” Jean-Luc looked into her eyes, his own showing his worry. Beverly smiled reassurance. “Don’t worry, my love. I feel satiated.” Jean-Luc wanted to understand all he could. He nodded and said thoughtfully, “What would it take for you to become aroused again?” Beverly laid her head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before smiling. “If you were to rub my clit roughly with the towel, I would come again.” Jean-Luc looked down at the mangled mess of her clit and shook his head. “And so it’s simply pain that does it for you.” Concerned, Beverly propped herself up on her elbows and looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes. “No, definitely not. It’s you as well.” Confused, Jean-Luc shook his head. “I don’t understand.” Beverly offered a tender smile. “Do you honestly think I could trust anyone else with this...predilection...of mine? The last person I told was Jack, and he lost his erection the minute he understood what I was talking about. I love you, Jean-Luc and I know you love me. In my entire life, you are the only one who has allowed me to be myself...and to grant me sexual satisfaction I never thought I’d get.” She lifted a hand and Jean-Luc took it. “Thank you, Jean-Luc. Thank you for your love and trust.” He had finished cleaning her, so he smiled and said quietly, “You too have liberated me. Thank you, Beverly for your love and acceptance.” He lowered his eyes and Beverly never saw the sorrow in them. He reached for the regenerator and hefted it in his hands. “I suppose you could say we are playing doctors?” Beverly’s smile was wicked. “Don’t tempt me, Jean-Luc! Just switch on the device and pass it over my clit, up and down about one centimetre above.” He did as instructed and was amazed to see the damage disappear before his eyes. Within moments, the clit was healed. He looked down and frowned. “You are still bleeding vaginally.” With a sigh, Beverly sat up. “I know. I think I’d best do this one.” She gently took the regenerator from Jean-Luc and slowly inserted it into her body. He watched as she rotated it, grimacing every now and then. It took a little longer then he thought it would, but eventually Beverly removed it and smiled. “All done.” He smiled. “You are healed?” With a nod, Beverly leaned forward and kissed her lover. “Yep. Now how about we shower? I want breakfast, I’m starving!” Shaking his head in amusement, Jean-Luc followed Beverly into the bathroom. They were at the table when Yvette came into the room. Ignoring the morning greetings from the couple, she went to the replicator and retrieved her breakfast. Once at the table and eating, Jean-Luc cast Beverly a look of concern and asked, “Is everything all right, Yvette?” She munched on her toast a moment before spearing Jean-Luc with an uncompromising stare. “You tell me.” Frowning, Jean-Luc shook his head. “I don’t understand.” Beverly, ever attuned, said quietly, “We disturbed you this morning.” Yvette shook her head. “No, I am aware of your needs, Beverly, unusual as they are. No, it was Jean-Luc who upset me.” Growing increasingly uneasy, Jean-Luc tried unsuccessfully to deflect the conversation. “What are you going to do today, Yvette. More reading?” Her gaze was intense. “If my reading includes a study on human men who subsume their own feelings to satisfy their partners, then yes, I may do some reading.” The Captain reddened as Beverly said quietly, “Jean-Luc? What does she mean?” He wiped his mouth with his serviette and took a sip of coffee while he scrambled for an answer Beverly would accept. “Ah, I was a little...uncomfortable this morning.” Casting a sidelong look at Yvette, Beverly said softly, “The cock ring? Was it too tight?” Before Jean-Luc could answer, Yvette blurted, “No! He hates causing you pain, it’s slowly destroying him! Can’t you see it?” Beverly remained silent for a few moments while Jean-Luc subliminally admonished Yvette. “That is enough! What happens between Beverly and me is none of your business.” Yvette retaliated. “Not my business? I love you Jean-Luc and I will not sit idly by while you agonise over what Beverly is forcing you to do!” “She is not forcing me, dammit! Yvette, please, just leave it alone.” Yvette would have said more, but Beverly interrupted. She gained Jean-Luc’s attention and said softly, “You said you didn’t mind, that you were happy to help me.” He reached over and took her hand. “And I am.” Beverly sat back, pulling her hand free. “I don’t believe you. I thought you could handle it, but you can’t, can you.” Knowing it was time to tell the truth, Jean-Luc put his elbow on the table and rested his brow on his fingers, sighing deeply. “Beverly, my love, I find it very difficult to cause you pain. It goes against everything I am.” Folding her arms across her body defensively, Beverly asked, “Then why did you consent?” Again, Jean-Luc sighed and looked up to face her. “Because I love you with all that I am.” He sat forward, his gaze intense. “Beverly, I know what it’s like to be sexually frustrated, I’ve had a lifetime of it, so when you told me about your...needs...I was determined to assist you in any way I could, just as long as you were satisfied and when you told me I was the only man who had ever properly satisfied you...well, I was exalted, because you satisfied me too.” Anger was building in Beverly’s eyes. “So it was a trade off. You suppress your natural abhorrence of inflicting pain in return for a partner who can accommodate all of your huge cock. We both get our rocks off and everyone’s happy. Is that it?” Growing angry himself, Jean-Luc threw his serviette on the table. “No it isn’t! Do you remember what I said this morning? I wanted to make love to you, not rut like some kind of animal! I love you!” Yvette took the opportunity to say quietly, “You both need to speak with Deanna.” Beverly stood, her face furious. “Well I’m willing, but I’d bet it would be a cold day in hell before Captain Perfect would consent.” She tossed her serviette onto the table and stalked out of the cabin. Yvette said softly, “If you don’t consent, this will eventually drive you two apart.” Jean-Luc, his face unreadable, rose from the table, tugged down his uniform top and left his quarters in silence. Beverly was still fuming as she sat at her desk in her office. Mercurial at best, Beverly couldn’t believe what Jean-Luc had said. Standing so abruptly her chair scooted across the room, Beverly exited her office, tossing over her shoulder, “Selar, you have command. I’ll be back sometime soon.” The Vulcan second in command looked up to acknowledge her superior, but all she saw was Beverly’s blue coat, flapping as the doors closed. As Beverly marched through the corridors, she raised her head to ask, “Computer, location of Counsellor Troi.” “Counsellor Troi is in her office.” Beverly scowled. “Is she in session?” “No. Her next appointment is at oh ten thirty.” With a grim nod, Beverly muttered, “Right.” She was at Deanna’s office door, pressing the annunciator mere minutes later. Somewhat irritated at being disturbed, Deanna called out, “Come in.” Beverly stalked into the room, her blue eyes blazing. Such was her anger that Deanna had to hastily erect her mental barriers to protect her delicate psyche. Before Deanna could utter a word, Beverly blurted, “He’s been lying to me, the bastard, lying all along!” Deanna took a calming breath and gave Beverly an uncompromising look. “Sit down, Beverly.” The Doctor did so with great reluctance, her natural urge was to pace. “Who has been lying to you?” Beverly spat, “Jean-Luc bloody Picard, that’s who!” Deanna sighed and said softly, “Beverly, I want you to calm down. We can’t achieve anything while you’re so angry. Take a few deep breaths and try to calm yourself.” Beverly didn’t want to calm down, she wanted to hold on to her anger, using it as a shield against the hurt she was feeling, but she trusted Deanna and understood her very presence in her office was proof enough she wanted to resolve her problems. So she sat back in the seat, placing her head on the backrest and took several deep breaths. Deanna cautiously lowered her mental shields to feel her friend’s anger slowly dissipate. When she thought Beverly was ready, she said softly, “We both know the Captain and I doubt he’d lie to you.” Beverly opened her eyes and lifted her head, the anger momentarily spiking. “He did!” Calmly and with great patience, Deanna said gently, “Was he lying, or did you choose not to listen to him when he spoke.” Beverly flapped a hand, sniffing disdainfully. “Semantics.” Deanna smiled, knowing her friend’s hardest hurdle was to admit she may be wrong. “Beverly, what are we talking about here? What is it you think he has lied about?” Some of the fight went out of Beverly and she became defensive. “I’m not sure you’d understand.” That was all Deanna needed to hear. She got up from her seat and went to sit with Beverly on the sofa. “It’s about your need for pain during sex, isn’t it.” Turning her face away from Deanna so she wouldn’t see her tears, Beverly nodded mutely. Concerned, Deanna said quietly, “But, Beverly, we’ve talked about this and I told you I not only understood, but that I accepted it. Why are you being so evasive now?” When Beverly refused to answer, Deanna said softly, “It’s because you know what it’s doing to the Captain.” Beverly slowly turned to look at her friend and Deanna was shocked at how stricken she appeared. Trying to keep from breaking down, Beverly’s lower lip trembled as she said brokenly, “He told me he didn’t mind, that he was only too happy to do anything I needed.” Deanna nodded thoughtfully. “But it is troubling him.” Beverly nodded, wiping at an errant tear. “On one level I know it’s a departure from what he sees as normal behaviour, but after what he’s experienced through his life, I thought he’d be more accepting.” With a frown, Deanna shook her head. “I’m not sure what you mean. What has he experienced?” Reddening, Beverly briefly covered her face with her hands. “Deanna, Jean-Luc is very, very well endowed. He has a huge penis, one so large he has rarely ever had a woman who can take him in his entirety. I can. It hurts, it causes internal damage, but I can give him something he has craved for most of his life. It’s a two way street. He has found someone who can finally give him complete sexual satisfaction...and so have I. Why can’t he accept that? He should be happy.” Deanna thought for a few moments, then tilted her head to express herself. “Tell me, Beverly, throughout the Captain’s life...his sexual life...was he ever able to be himself? To enjoy the sex he was getting?” Shaking her head, Beverly accepted the offered tissue and dabbed at her eyes. “No. Since he rarely found a woman who would accept him, he taught himself to forgo his own needs for those of his partner...and he’s so damned good his past lovers still, to this very day, seek him out. He is the ultimate altruist. He had to make do with partial penetration, or a hand job. I don’t think he ever attained real satisfaction.” With a smile, Deanna said with warmth, “Until you.” Smiling lopsidedly, Beverly nodded. “Until me.” “And then he found your penchant for pain. Did you tell him, or let him find out for himself?” Lowering her head, Beverly said with shame, “I let him find out for himself, but I did tell him straight afterwards.” Deanna sighed with sorrow and frustration. “He must have been devastated to think he’d hurt you.” More tears formed in Beverly’s eyes. “He was. He went from euphoria at finding a woman who could take all of him, to the depths of despair once he realised he’d hurt me. Even after I’d...confessed...he was upset. But, Deanna, he told me he loved me enough to give me what I wanted, what I needed. Surely, after all his years of sexual frustration he must understand how liberating it is to finally achieve sexual gratification?” Deanna sighed again, wondering how someone so intelligent, someone who loved her partner as Beverly loved Jean-Luc could be so obtuse. She took Beverly’s hand and made her look into her obsidian eyes. “How well do you know the Captain?” Beverly frowned. “How well do I know Jean-Luc? I know him as well as I know myself. My God, Dee, he’s like a second skin to me.” “Then how can you not know how distressing it must be to him to hurt you?” Snatching her hand back, Beverly hissed, “Then why did he lie to me? He told me it was all right...he even let me play with him! He said it wasn’t too bad and that we could incorporate it into our sex lives!” Placing her hands in her lap, Deanna strived for calm. “Beverly, do you have any idea just how long the Captain has been in love with you?” She nodded, her face sad. “Yes, a very long time.” “And do you fully realise the depths of that love?” In a small voice, Beverly replied, “I think I do.” “Then why can’t you understand that, although he is willing to assist you, he is torn by his innately gentle nature. He doesn’t want to hurt you, it goes against everything he is, but he also knows how very important sexual gratification is. And having it be with the woman he loves beyond measure...well, what did you expect?” Tears began to flow freely. “Then what do we do? It’s tearing both of us apart.” Deanna retook Beverly’s hand and summoned a smile. “We talk. I will get the Captain in to see me and we’ll talk. Then I will want to see you both, together.” Sniffing, Beverly grimaced. “Do you think he’ll talk to you about it? Even getting him to talk to me about it was like pulling teeth.” Deanna smiled knowingly. “He’s a highly intelligent man, Beverly and he knows how very important his relationship with you is. He’ll talk, I just have to find the right trigger.” Beverly sighed deeply. “And do you think we can resolve this?” Deanna’s face sobered. “That I can’t tell you, but bringing it out in the open will be like lancing a boil. It should help at least.” Beverly wiped her eyes and sighed. “Getting him to accept it physically is one thing, getting him to accept it intellectually is another.” Deanna smiled ruefully. “True, and he can’t change the man he is, but he can be steered in such a way so that he is more accepting by understanding your needs more...and what drives them.” Beverly blanched. “I’m not sure I know that myself.” Deanna smiled. “Then it will be a voyage of discovery for both of you.” Standing, Beverly’s face showed her worry, saying sarcastically, “I can’t wait.” Joining her, Deanna put an arm around her best friend’s shoulders. “It won’t be so bad, Beverly...I’ll be gentle.” Taking it as the joke it was, Beverly stuck her tongue out, making Deanna chuckle. “Oh, so very mature.” At the doors, Beverly turned and smiled with genuine warmth. “Thanks, Dee.” The diminutive Counsellor smiled back with equal warmth. “My pleasure.” After Beverly had gone, Deanna sat in quiet contemplation for some minutes. The rest of her morning was busy, but she knew she had the time that afternoon. She tapped her communicator. “Troi to Picard.” Although he answered with his usual dispatch, Deanna could hear the wariness in his voice. “Picard, go ahead, Counsellor.” “Captain, I was wondering if you had the time to see me this afternoon?” She could almost see his face harden. “I’m afraid I’m rather busy, Counsellor. Some other time perhaps.” Knowing him as well as she did and also knowing the longer his anguish went on, the worse it would get, Deanna showed boldness few would have known she possessed. “I’m afraid that won’t do, Sir. We both know you need to talk to me and there’s no time like the present.” An icy silence ensued before Jean-Luc said quietly, “Doctor Crusher has been to see you.” “Yes, Captain and it is with that in mind that I must insist on seeing you at your earliest convenience.” “And that is this afternoon.” A smile crept onto Deanna’s face, knowing she had won this round. “Yes, Sir.” She heard him sigh. “Very well, Counsellor. Come to my Ready Room at...” “Captain, if I may, it would be best if you met with me here, in my office.” Jean-Luc was always at his most formidable when he was in his own domain. Deanna needed to have an edge. She clearly heard his irritation. “Very well. Time?” “Fourteen thirty would be fine, Captain.” “As you wish, Counsellor. Until then. Picard out.” Yvette was painting as she monitored the conversation between Jean-Luc and Deanna. She smiled as she applied some red to her work. To herself she mused, “You can do it, Jean-Luc...but you’re going to have to be brutally honest and it’s going to be very uncomfortable.” The smile remained as she went back to her painting. The morning and early afternoon had passed quickly for Deanna, but for Jean-Luc, time had dragged. Not usually a man who vacillated, try as he might to bury himself in his work, his mind kept going back to that morning, how he had wept with remorse after he and Beverly had made love. He snorted, his face contorting into a mask of anger and disgust. “Making love? That wasn’t making love, it was...it was...making pain!” He savagely quelled the thought and reread the same paragraph he’d been trying to digest for the past fifteen minutes, but into his mind flashed the image of him kneeling between Beverly legs, staring down at her mutilated clit. Her words rang in his mind. “If you rub it roughly with the towel I’ll come.” He covered his face with his hands and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn’t want to see Deanna, it was the last thing he wanted to do. An intensely private individual, the thought of having to talk about his sex life was almost more than he could bear. It was only the years of trust and loyalty he had developed with Deanna that made him resist the strong urge to cancel their appointment. He sat back in his chair, tabbing off the monitor. He took a few minutes to compose himself before asking, “Computer, what is the time?” “The time is thirteen forty-two.” He stood, tugged down his uniform top and took a deep breath, holding it for some seconds before letting it out slowly. Once centred, he left the Ready Room, bringing Will to his feet. Jean-Luc paused on his way to the lift, saying quietly, “You have the Bridge, Commander, I’ll be with Counsellor Troi.” The big man nodded. “Aye, Captain.” Although he had calmed himself and raised his mental barriers, Deanna was still aware of his impending arrival before he pressed the annunciator. She had set the controls to her office carefully; the lighting not so bright and the furniture placed so her Captain would feel comfortable. On the low table were a mug of hot chocolate and a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea. At the sound of her door chime she called out softly, “Come in.” As he walked into the room, she studied him carefully. Being an expert in body language she had to commend him. To all intents and purposes he looked as if he were dropping by to have a friendly chat with an old acquaintance, which, in essence he was, it was just the subject matter that was going to cause concern. He smiled at Deanna, then spotted the drinks. As he sat he said with genuine warmth, “How thoughtful. Thank you, Counsellor.” Deanna settled herself in her chair, took a sip of her drink and looked into her Captain’s eyes. “This need not be adversarial, Captain. I want you to be relaxed.” His smile was a little forced. “I can assure you, Counsellor, I am relaxed.” Deanna smiled, knowing that was not quite true, but she let it pass. He was obviously trying his best to be compliant. Deanna had told Beverly that to get the Captain to open up required the right trigger. Knowing him as she did, she knew his Achilles heel. Beverly. So her opening gambit was succinct and to the point. “You are aware that I spoke with Beverly this morning.” He nodded silently, wrapping both hands around his cup. “She was very upset. Would you care to tell me why?” With his expression unreadable and his voice soft, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Don’t be disingenuous, Counsellor, you know why.” Smiling with gentle admonishment, Deanna said softly, “Perhaps, Captain, but I want to hear what you have to say about the matter.” He sighed, then took another sip of his tea. “I gather she was angry with me for not being totally...candid with her.” Nodding thoughtfully, Deanna said softly, “About what?” He put his cup down on the table with more care than was strictly necessary and sighed. “Her need for pain during sex.” Again, Deanna nodded. “Or to be more precise, your part in inflicting that pain.” She had to admire him, his expression barely altered. “Captain, we have a good working relationship, have we not?” He nodded silently, his gaze hawk-like. “And you might say we were friends.” Again, the silent nod. “Sir, do you trust me?” His eyes darkened and he nodded, saying softly, “Yes, Counsellor, I do.” His use of her title instead of her name concerned Deanna. He was still hiding behind his mental barriers. She sat back and sipped her cooling drink. “Captain, I believe I know you quite well. Would you agree?” With a small sigh, Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, Counsellor, you know me quite well.” “Then you accept that I understand how distressing it is for you to cause Beverly pain, especially during the most intimate of acts.” He shifted slightly in his chair, his first outward sign of discomfort. “Yes, I accept that.” Suddenly sitting forward, Deanna stared challengingly at her Captain. “Then tell me how you feel!” Jean-Luc sat back, crossed his legs and put an elbow on the cushion beside him, resting his brow on his outstretched fingers. He was silent so long, Deanna thought he was going to refuse to respond. Eventually he sighed and said softly, “I hate it, but Beverly has told me she needs it...so...” “So you do it.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His next comment surprised the Counsellor. “Simply making love to her hurts her.” “Because of your...physical attributes?” He reacted as if she’d slapped him across the face. Deanna hastily clarified, “Beverly told me, Captain.” He uncrossed his legs and sat forward, placing his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands. In a quiet voice he said, “I have wanted a woman like Beverly for most of my life and to find her, the only woman I have ever truly loved to be the one, was so...liberating, so satisfying and such a damned relief, I thought I’d died and gone to heaven. I should have known there would be a price to pay.” Deanna frowned. “Self pity, Captain? That’s not like you.” He snorted. “Not like me? Neither is to inflict pain upon the woman I love during what should be so much more, so much more than a pain filled exercise in nothing but gratification. Not only do I not want to inflict pain, I don’t want to have sex. I want to make love, but Beverly can’t get satisfaction like that, so by default, neither can I.” Deanna clasped her hands on her lap. “So you feel trapped as well.” He nodded. “I am held hostage by my need and my love for Beverly. I would...will...do anything for her, but I don’t have to like it.” Deanna gave that some thought, then said quietly, “Do you fully understand her need?” He shrugged. “I only know she cannot reach any sort of satisfaction without pain during sex.” “Do you know why?” He shook his head. “Have you ever asked her?” He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “We’ve talked about it a little. While I told her that she is the only woman who has afforded me complete satisfaction, she has told me something very similar. Apparently when she told Jack about her needs he became sexually inadequate until she stopped asking him. I suppose it’s fair to say we fulfil a need we both have.” Deanna gave that some thought. “Captain, could you make love to Beverly in the conventional way without hurting her?” He rubbed his fingers over his lower lip before answering. “I think so, yes. If she was highly aroused and we used plenty of lubricant and I was very gentle, then yes, I think we could, but what would be the point? Beverly would get no pleasure from that and if I know she’s not enjoying it, then neither am I. It would be meaningless. I might as well masturbate.” With a frown, Deanna quietly plexed. “What if you took it in turns? You make love your way and the next time the way Beverly wants?” He shook his head. “No, Deanna, that would never do. I want to share the experience with Beverly, be with her body and soul.” Deanna’s face showed her sorrow. “Then you are going to have to come to terms with the fact that to share your sex life with Beverly, you are going to have to learn to accept the giving of pain.” He nodded slowly, but sighed. “I understand that, but will I ever be free of the guilt and remorse?” Deanna offered a small smile. “To answer that, I think I need to speak to both of you together, the sooner the better.” Jean-Luc stood and gave a nod. “Agreed, Counsellor. Would you care to join us for dinner tonight? Say, nineteen thirty?” Deanna smiled her agreement. “I’d be happy to, Captain, thank you.” As Jean-Luc left, Deanna sat and thought for some time before tapping her comm. badge. “Troi to Crusher.” “Crusher here.” “I’m to be your dinner guest tonight. Are you ready to talk with the Captain and me?” Beverly sighed and Deanna could hear the reluctance in her voice. “If you think it’s right.” “I do.” “Then I’ll see you tonight. Crusher out.” The fact the Beverly had not asked how the session went with her lover spoke volumes. Deanna knew it was going to be a very interesting night. Jean-Luc had explained to Yvette they were having Deanna come to share dinner, and that she would like to talk privately with both Jean-Luc and Beverly after dinner. Jean-Luc sat Yvette on his lap and kissed the top of her furry head. “Deanna is trying to help us, Yvette. I would appreciate it if you would block us out while we talk.” The little alien nodded. “I can do that, Jean-Luc. I will do it for you.” He gave her a hug and another kiss. “Thank you. Now, would you like to show me your paintings?” They spent ten minutes talking about Yvette’s artwork before Beverly arrived. Jean-Luc could tell but the tense set of her shoulders she was on edge. He rose from his seat and went to her, taking her in his arms and whispering. “I love you.” She rested her head on his broad shoulder and he felt some of the tension leave her body. She nuzzled his neck and murmured, “And I love you.” Whispering close to her hear he said huskily, “We can get through this, my love.” She nodded, struggling to keep from crying. Taking a deep breath, she regained her composure. She lifted her head and smiled. “So, how has your day been?” He smiled ruefully. “Do you want me to be honest?” She nodded, her smile fading. “It was hell, but now that I’m here with you, it doesn’t matter.” Her smile returned. “I’m glad. I’m sorry about this morning, Jean-Luc.” With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc hugged her. “I’m sorry too.” He then stepped back, grasping Beverly’s shoulders. “Come and see what Yvette has been doing.” They chatted together amicably until Deanna arrived. Upon asking what she would like for dinner, Jean-Luc replicated a Betazoid meal, while Beverly and Yvette set the table. The meal was a little tense, the conversation a tad forced. After the meal, all four retired to the living area, Yvette showing Deanna her artwork. The Counsellor was impressed. “This is very good, Yvette. I think we should show them to the teacher.” The little alien frowned. “Teacher?” Deanna nodded. “Yes. I’ve been thinking about it and I believe you would do well in school.” Jean-Luc sat next to Yvette and put an arm around her shoulders. “You will have other children to play with.” She thought about that for a few minutes before asking, “How will I communicate with them?” With a smile, Jean-Luc stroked her head. “The same way you communicate with us. I think you’ll be surprised to find how adaptable children are.” Yvette sighed, then shrugged. “If you wish it, Jean-Luc, I will go.” Deanna sat forward, pre-empting her Captain. “You should go because you want to, Yvette, not because the Captain wants you to.” Looking up at Jean-Luc, Yvette saw him nod. “It’s true, little one.” The little being looked at Deanna. “What would I do at school?” With a wide smile, Deanna moved closer and took Yvette’s hand. “Lots of things. Reading, writing, counting, painting, making things from all sorts of materials...it will stimulate you in ways you will find very satisfying. And the company of the other children will give you the opportunity to play.” Yvette thought about it for a bit, but then frowned. “But I am...different.” It was Jean-Luc who answered that concern. “Yvette, there are many different species on board. You may be the only one of your species, but I can assure you, no one will discriminate against you.” She smiled, for the first time. “Then I will go.” Jean-Luc gave her a hug and Beverly a wink. The Captain bent to her ear and said softly, “We would like to talk now. Perhaps you would like to play in your room, until bed time?” The little being slid off her seat and gave Jean-Luc a hug. “Okay, Jean-Luc. Good night.” He kissed her cheek, saying, “I’ll come in to tuck you in.” Having said good night to Beverly and Deanna, Yvette retired for the night, leaving two uncomfortable adults with Deanna. The Counsellor looked at her Captain, saying softly, “You love her.” Jean-Luc looked up from his study of his hands and sighed. “Yes, I do. It feels like it did with Meribor and Batai...I feel like a father again.” Deanna smiled sadly. “You are aware you will, in all probability, have to give her up.” He sighed deeply. “Yes, I know. Somewhere out there,” He gestured to the stars, “Are your parents. I can’t imagine what they’re going through...searching in vain.” Beverly, playing the devil’s advocate, said gently, “They may have been killed when Yvette was abducted.” Jean-Luc nodded slowly. “That’s true, but something within me, gleaned from Yvette herself perhaps, tells me otherwise.” He sighed again. “In any event, I must be prepared for the eventuality of finding her parents. It’s not something I look forward to on a personal basis.” Deanna nodded thoughtfully. “Because of the pain it will cause you.” Jean-Luc nodded silently. Deanna smiled sadly. “Pain and regret. A theme perhaps?” That brought a sour look from Jean-Luc and a snort from Beverly. It was the latter who said, “An impasse, more likely.” With her eyebrows raised, Deanna gazed at her Captain and asked, “An impasse. Is that how you see it, Sir?” Wishing he could stand and pace, Jean-Luc instead chose to tightly clasp his hands. “No, Counsellor, that’s not how I see it. An impasse means a lack of progress. That is not what we experience.” Deanna sat forward in her chair. “Then what would you call it?” Anger flashed in his eyes briefly before his shoulders slumped. “An imbalance between two sets of needs.” “And you seek balance.” “I do.” Turning her attention to Beverly, Deanna said quietly, “How do you perceive your problems, Beverly?” The Doctor tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear and tried to find the words to express herself that wouldn’t hurt her lover. “I know what I need, I’ve known for most of my life and Jean-Luc is capable of providing for those needs, but he has to find the courage to do it without the remorse he feels.” Deanna said softly, “Captain?” Jean-Luc put his elbows on his knees and cradled his brow on his finger tips. “Intellectually I understand Beverly’s needs and she is quite right, I am physically able to cater to those needs, but I am finding it increasingly difficult to comply. I simply don’t want to inflict pain. Not on the woman I love, not on Yvette, not on anyone or anything. It is just not in my nature and the longer this situation continues, the worse I feel.” Beverly had an epiphany. “This morning...yours weren’t tears of euphoria, they were tears of remorse.” Jean-Luc lifted his head and slowly nodded. “I hated what you had me do, Beverly. It ate at my very soul.” Deanna could see anger and shock building in Beverly. To defuse it, she said to Jean-Luc, “Captain, how do you respond when you are the recipient of sexual pain?” He reddened slightly, but answered honestly. “From what I have experienced so far, I can tolerate it, but I don’t enjoy it.” “Your orgasm wasn’t...stronger, having been delayed?” His replies were becoming clipped. “No. In fact it was more of a mental relief than a physical or spiritual one.” Beverly sighed, her anger having subsided. “What do we do, Deanna? It would seem we’re sexually incompatible.” The petite Counsellor shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. This is a psychological issue, not a physical one.” Jean-Luc was about to protest, but Deanna held up one hand, forestalling him. “Captain, isn’t it true that with your...physical attributes...you would normally damage any woman you had sex with unless you were extraordinarily gentle? In fact, you’ve rarely been able to have conventional sex, have you.” “That is true.” “So you are capable of inflicting pain, even though you strove to avoid it.” “Yes.” Deanna smiled carefully. “And isn’t it also true that you have wanted a woman like Beverly, a woman who could...accommodate all of you?” “Yes.” “So what you have to overcome is the fact that Beverly enjoys any pain you inflict upon her. In fact, she encourages it.” Jean-Luc sat back and rubbed his face with his hands. “Yes.” Beverly took up the conversation. “Can’t you see, Jean-Luc? This is our way out. If you can just accept the pain you inflict as a gift, a gift from you to me, then we can move on and enjoy what we do...sharing...making love like you always wanted to...just a little differently than you thought. I accept you. Can you accept me? Can you accept my needs as I accept yours?” Jean-Luc frowned and opened his hands in supplication. “Beverly, I love you. You know I would do anything you wanted me to.” Before Deanna could say anything, Beverly shook her head and said vehemently, “This is not about love, Jean-Luc, I know you love me, as I love you. This is about you making a paradigm shift in your thinking, your nature. Can you accept causing me pain for my satisfaction, while knowing it will bring you that same satisfaction? Not just physically, but psychologically?” He was silent so long, Beverly thought he was going to reject her proposal, but a small smile appeared. “Sharing.” The Doctor beamed. “Yes! Sharing, Jean-Luc. You give me what I need and in return I give you what you’ve always wanted, what you’ve always needed but were never able to have.” Jean-Luc looked at Deanna, his eyes dark. “It will take time, but I think I can do it.” Deanna smiled tenderly and nodded. “I believe you will, Captain.” She then turned her attention to Beverly. “You have told me about how this predilection of yours started, but I wonder if it has roots that go back further than that?” Immediately defensive, Beverly folded her arms across her chest. “I’m not sure what you mean.” Deanna kept her voice soft. “While it isn’t unusual to find people like you who enjoy pain during sex, to have it manifest at such an early age is, in itself, strange. Have you any other needs you’ve not told us about? Needs that involve pain?” “Not that I’m aware of, no.” Ever insightful, Deanna asked very gently, “How do you feel about patients who are in pain?” Beverly was on her feet in a flash. “How dare you!” Jean-Luc stood and took her hand, saying softly, “Beverly, calm yourself and sit down.” She did so reluctantly and Deanna smiled her thanks. “I’m not impugning your abilities, or your compassion as a Doctor, Beverly, but can you answer the question?” Feeling trapped, Beverly shrank back into the corner of the sofa. In a small voice she murmured, “I envy them.” Intense, Deanna asked, “You envy the patient, or their pain?” Near tears, Beverly said brokenly, “Their pain.” “Can you tell me why?” Tears began to flow, bringing Jean-Luc out of his chair to sit by Beverly, his arm across her shoulders. “It was Arveda III. After the catastrophe, my grandmother did all she could for those who were left. It was the ones in the most pain who received the most of her time.” “While you had to cope alone.” Beverly nodded. “Yes. I had lost both of my parents and I was injured, but not badly.” Deanna moved closer and rested her hand on Beverly’s thigh. “You needed your Grandmother and she didn’t have time for you. What did you do?” In a small voice, much like a child’s. Beverly said quietly, “I took a shard of metal and made my wounds worse.” “Thereby gaining more of your grandmother’s time.” “Yes.” Jean-Luc lifted his hand and used it to guide Beverly’s head to his shoulder. “It’s no wonder you equate pain with pleasure, my love.” He then turned to Deanna. “Can you rid her of it?” Deanna shook her head. “I doubt it, Captain. Needs such as Beverly’s are so ingrained in her psyche...they are part of who and what she is.” Beverly lifted her head and looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes. “Can you forgive me, my love?” He kissed her tenderly and said, “There is nothing to forgive, Beverly. No one is perfect.” Deanna gently squeezed Beverly’s thigh. “It’s no wonder you are the way you are, Beverly. I admire you for accepting what you are with such an open mind.” Beverly snorted. “Open mind? I kept it a secret for most of my life.” With a nod, Deanna agreed. “Yes, but you told the men you loved the most.” Giving Jean-Luc a watery smile, Beverly said sadly, “And Jack rejected me, and Jean-Luc was almost destroyed by it. So much for honesty.” Deanna sighed deeply. “Do you honestly think you could have kept it from either of them? Live your life being sexually frustrated?” Beverly shook her head. “Oh God no. Like Jean-Luc, I have a very high libido. To go through my life with the man I love and not be sexually satisfied would be...God, I don’t want to think about it.” Deanna turned her attention to Jean-Luc. “And you, Captain, could you have continued to put the needs of your loved one ahead of your own?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “I have done so for most of my life, Counsellor, but I admit it was very frustrating. Apart from my difficulty in inflicting pain upon Beverly, I found our love making the most satisfying in my life.” Deanna smiled gently. “So we seek balance. I suggest you take things slowly, especially you, Beverly. Give the Captain time to adjust, time to come to terms with this shift in his psyche.” Deanna caught a look of fear in Jean-Luc’s eyes. Quick to capitalise, she said quietly, “Captain?” He sighed, not really willing to admit his fear. “What if I change, Deanna?” She frowned. “Change, Captain? In what way?” He looked at his clenched fists and tried to relax. “In my life I have had some profound experiences, some good, some terrible and I have been changed by those experiences, for good and bad. Do you remember my reaction to my assimilation?” Holding up her hand, Deanna sought to interrupt. “But, Captain...” He shook his head. “No, Counsellor, I changed. At the time, I would have annihilated the entire collective in one fell swoop. I contemplated it with Hugh, remember.” The Betazoid sighed. “But you didn’t do it, Captain. The real you...the compassionate man we all know came to the fore. You’re no more a genocidal maniac than I am.” He sighed. “Perhaps not, Deanna, but what if inflicting pain on the woman I love hardens me, makes me inured to other’s suffering? My experiences at the hands of the Borg will resonate within me for the rest of my life.” Deanna shook her head. “Perhaps, but I doubt it will affect you adversely, Captain. The very fact that you’re having so much trouble coping with this shows me that the fundamental you won’t change. You just have to make allowances for Beverly and I believe you can do that, eventually without remorse.” Beverly squeezed Jean-Luc’s hand and whispered, “Together, my love, together.” They both nodded, then Jean-Luc lifted one hand. “There is one more thing, Deanna.” The use of her given name signalled her Captain’s acceptance of her advice. “Yes, Captain?” He sighed. “Yvette cannot block out our lovemaking. At first she was confused by Beverly’s need for pain, but having experienced nothing but pain herself in sexual matters, she accepted it. I have explained the many variations of how sexuality can be expressed, and she does understand, but we experience her reactions as she experiences ours. It’s like having a voyeur watching us.” With a frown, Deanna said, “But I thought she could block out anything she chose.” “Normally she can, but such is the intensity of our emotions and physical reactions, she finds it too overwhelming to block out. She has told me that with time she may be able to do it, but in the mean time, we are, in some ways, a ménage a trios.” A worried Counsellor rubbed her brow. “I am concerned, Captain. Yvette shouldn’t be exposed to any of your intimate actions.” Sighing, Jean-Luc briefly closed his eyes. “Oh, believe me, Counsellor, I agree, but what can we do? Until such time as she gains enough power to block us out, I see no way to stop it.” Deanna sat forward, putting a little distance between her and the couple. “What have you discussed with her about your emotions? She must be confused.” Jean-Luc nodded. “At first she was...very. She had to deal with feeling Beverly’s pain and my remorse. I have, as I said, explained the wide variations in sexuality and I have done my best to make her understand my reluctance to inflict pain and she proved to be very wise. Her reaction was to advise me to talk to you.” His smile was a wry one. “Not bad for one so young.” Deanna shook her head. “Don’t be fooled, Captain. I sense great knowledge in her. Chronologically she may be young, but mentally she is wise beyond her years.” Jean-Luc gave a knowing nod. “Oh, I know, Deanna, I know. Dealing with her is becoming increasingly interesting.” Beverly snorted. “Interesting? I’d say difficult. She knows what we’re going to say before we say it, she feels whatever we feel...we have little privacy. And I think she resents me, or at least my relationship with Jean-Luc.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, Beverly, she doesn’t resent you, she just doesn’t have such an...intimate relationship with you as she has with me.” Anger flashed in Beverly’s eyes. “And you don’t think I resent that? She shares our lovemaking dammit! Isn’t that intimate enough?” Deanna said gently, “Whose resentment are we talking about here, Beverly? Yours or hers?” Throwing her hands up in exasperation, Beverly almost shouted. “All right! Mine! I know Jean-Luc waited a hell of a long time for me to come to my senses and accept his love and for me to admit my own for him and I don’t want to share it!” Deanna kept her voice low as she noticed Jean-Luc bow his head. “You know the Captain loves Yvette.” With a plosive snort, Beverly said succinctly, “As a daughter. Not as a partner and certainly not as a lover.” She then said sarcastically, “Not that Yvette is happy with that. She’d take him as a lover if she got the chance.” Keeping eye contact, Deanna said quietly, “So you’re jealous.” “No! Yes! Oh God, I don’t know, I just know I don’t want to share Jean-Luc! Not with Yvette, not with anybody. He’s waited too long and so have I. We cherish what we have. Isn’t it normal for me to want that to be private between us?” Deanna nodded. “Of course it is, Beverly, but Yvette can’t help being what she is, and to be brutally honest, we have no idea what that is.” Deflated, Beverly buried her face in her hands. Jean-Luc eased her head against his chest and kissed the top of her head. “You must realise, Deanna, how difficult this has been for Beverly. She has been very supportive towards Yvette, suppressing her fears and resentment to help Yvette understand her needs.” With a sympathetic nod, Deanna agreed. “Needs that Yvette must have found very confusing.” Beverly sighed and wiped at her eyes. “Actually, at first she thought it was normal, given her history. It was her sensing Jean-Luc’s remorse that piqued her curiosity.” Deanna sighed. “It must have come as a surprise to find out sex wasn’t supposed to hurt.” Beverly snorted. “That’s putting it mildly. And then we had to explain the pleasure. Can you imagine what it was like explaining an orgasm to a youngster...even one as savvy as Yvette?” Jean-Luc reddened as he said, “Of course she experienced it with us, but she didn’t know what it was and once she’d felt it, she wanted more, pain or no pain.” Deanna nodded again. “So she learned to masturbate?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes. When I refused her repeated requests for sex, she had little choice, being privy to our lovemaking. However, Beverly helped her to achieve a higher degree of pleasure by suggesting she utilise a dildo.” Deanna’s eyebrows rose. “Really?” Beverly nodded. “Yes. She is quite different from us physically, in fact, she’s built for pleasure.” Deanna frowned. “How so?” Beverly explained. “She has two vaginas. One leads to her reproductive organs and has one clitoris. The other vagina leads to a blind end, but has two clitorises. I can only surmise that is for pleasure.” Surprise registered on Deanna’s face. “How interesting. Have either of you heard of the Bonobo chimpanzees?” Both Jean-Luc and Beverly shook their heads. Deanna went on. “They are extremely sexual. They have no aggression, they resolve everything with sex. Heterosexual sex, homosexual sex, sex between siblings, any kind of sex all the time. I wonder if Yvette’s species maybe the same?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “Who knows? The fact is, she is a very sexual being and her appetite is prodigious.” Deanna looked up at Jean-Luc thoughtfully. “Captain, I have an idea.” Wary, but willing to listen, Jean-Luc said, “And that is?” Deanna used her hands to illustrate her words. “What if you enlisted Yvette’s help in helping you in your reluctance to assist Beverly with her needs?” Anger flared in the man. “You want me to get her to help me to act as those...animals who abused her? Counsellor I find that repugnant!” Holding up a placating hand, Deanna sought to calm the outraged Captain. “No, Sir. What I thought is that Yvette may be able to help you learn to cope. She was the recipient, that is true, but she coped. Her mental connection to you and the love you share may be the catalyst in allowing her to teach you a way to overcome your remorse.” Jean-Luc made a concerted effort to calm himself as Beverly gently squeezed his hand. “You think it may be possible?” Deanna shrugged. “Anything is possible, Sir.” Beverly looked up at her lover, saying softly, “It’s worth a try.” Jean-Luc gave the suggestion some thought and sighed. “I’ll think about it, but I’m wary of stirring up unpleasant memories in her.” Deanna lifted her chin and smiled. “Don’t underestimate her, Captain. She’s a lot stronger than she looks.” Jean-Luc offered a wan smile and nodded. “Very well, Counsellor, I’ll talk to her about it.” Deanna came to her feet. “Well, I think that’s enough for tonight. I’ll be available any time if you feel the need to talk to me again.” Jean-Luc escorted her to the door and said softly, “Thank you, Deanna.” She smiled warmly. “My pleasure, Captain.” Jean-Luc went in to tuck Yvette in, only to find her asleep. He gently kissed her brow and pulled the covers up. On re entering the living area, he found Beverly at the viewport, hugging herself. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Penny?” She sighed deeply. “I’ve never told anyone about what I did on Arveda III.” Jean-Luc kissed her neck and nuzzled her under her ear. “Your trust is not lost on me, my love.” Becoming aroused, Beverly purred, “Let’s go to bed.” With a wry chuckle, Jean-Luc muttered, “Lesson number one?” Beverly turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. “I make a great teacher.” They kissed again before Jean-Luc murmured, “And I am an apt pupil.” As Beverly took Jean-Luc by the hand to lead him to the bedroom, she quipped, “What a delightful combination.” Whereas before Beverly was almost always in a hurry, she took some time to visit the replicator before slowly undressing, watching Jean-Luc as he did the same. Once they were both on the bed, Beverly showed Jean-Luc what she had replicated. He took it in his hands and smiled. “A synthetic cock ring.” Beverly grinned. “Ah huh. It won’t give me the intensity of sensation the other one did, but I think you may be more comfortable in using it.” He ran the pad of his index finger over the softer spikes and nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, I am happier with this.” Beverly lazily ran her hand down his torso to his hardening penis and smiled. “You seem to like the idea.” He sighed as she slipped the ring over the head and pushed it to the base of the shaft. She then slowly stroked him, revelling in how he grew in her hand. When she went to mount him, he grabbed her hips, concern on his face. “Lubricant?” In response, Beverly took one of Jean-Luc’s hands and put it on her sex. “Feel me.” With his eyes darkening, he slid his fingers through her folds and inside her. His eyebrows rose. “You’re so wet.” Sultrily she purred, “I want you.” His erection now huge and throbbing, Beverly positioned herself above him and raised one eyebrow. “May I?” Jean-Luc nodded, but said, “Yes, but slowly, my love.” Beverly wanted to impale herself with force and ride him hard and fast, but she knew this had to be done on his terms. Slowly, centimetre by centimetre she slid down his penis, her head thrown back as she felt him stretch and fill her. When she reached the limit and he was completely buried inside her, she leaned forward and ground her clit against the teaser. Jean-Luc was in rapture. Never before had any woman taken all of him so slowly. It was excruciatingly wonderful. Instinctively knowing what he needed, Beverly rode him with slothful intent, rising slowly and descending with the same deliberate slowness. Jean-Luc gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth wide open. Beverly watched him intently, asking huskily, “What does it feel like, Jean-Luc?” With his eyes still closed he shook his head from side to side, saying breathlessly, “Oh God...it’s...it’s...I can’t describe it!” The sexual tension was building in Jean-Luc. He knew he couldn’t come with the ring in place and he also knew Beverly must be almost mad with need, so he opened his eyes and gasped, “I want to fuck you!” Overjoyed, Beverly lay down on him and he rolled, pinning her under him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, but he surprised her by grabbing her ankles and putting her legs over his shoulders. As he began to pound in and out of her he growled, “Mon Dieu, mon coeur, I love you, heart, body and soul!” Each time the teaser ground against Beverly’s clit a surge of need went through her. She wanted more, so much more, but for this time she would allow Jean-Luc what he needed. She relaxed and concentrated hard, willing herself to orgasm. She felt it coming and gasped, “Harder!” He complied and she came, not with her usual abandon, but it was not without its pleasure. She reached down and released the ring. Jean-Luc came almost immediately, yelling Beverly’s name. As he began to soften, Beverly, still needing more, whispered, “Use your mouth on me, my love...bite me...please.” Still trying to regain his breath, Jean-Luc slid down the bed and attacked Beverly’s sex. With mouth, tongue, fingers and finally teeth, Beverly experienced a powerful orgasm that finally sated her. Jean-Luc moved up the bed, tears in his eyes. Beverly frowned, but he allayed her fears. “Don’t worry, my love, I’m happy beyond measure. Thank you.” Beverly smiled tenderly and whispered, “Wait for lesson two.” As he drifted off to sleep, Jean-Luc murmured, “I can’t wait.” In the morning, Jean-Luc waited until Beverly had left his quarters before tapping his comm. badge. “Picard to Riker.” “Riker here, Sir.” “I will be a little late coming up to the Bridge, Number One. I’ll be in my quarters if you need me.” “Aye, Captain.” Yvette hopped down from her chair at the table and took Jean-Luc’s hand, leading him to his favourite chair. She waited until he sat, then climbed onto his lap. “You enjoyed sex last night.” He frowned, trying to find the right words. “Yes I did, but I was still worried about what my actions were doing to Beverly.” Yvette shook her head. “You shouldn’t, it’s what she wants.” With a nod, Jean-Luc’s frown deepened. “I know that on an intellectual level, but to actually inflict the pain troubles me deeply.” He then looked into Yvette huge violet eyes. “Yvette, Counsellor Troi suggested I talk to you about it...that you might be able to help me, offer some advice on how I might be able to cope.” Yvette smiled and lifted a hand to stroke Jean-Luc’s face. “Jean-Luc, you are the kindest, gentlest person I have ever known. It’s only natural that you would have difficulties inflicting the pain Beverly needs. But pain can be liberating, not just for the recipient, but for the giver. Last night, you said...”I want to fuck you.” That’s not like you, Jean-Luc. You usually prefer to be gentle, to make love. What changed?” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I’ve been thinking about that myself. I think perhaps it was the freedom Beverly had given me. Never before had I experienced what she was doing to me and I knew, at least on some level, Beverly was receiving some kind of pleasure as well. I found it overwhelming and all I wanted to do was come as quickly as I could.” “Yet the position you put Beverly in was hardly one of a gentle lover.” Jean-Luc reddened. “I know. Some part of me wanted to pound her, fuck her. I’ve never experienced anything like it before.” “Do you think it was because you knew her pain was at a minimum?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Probably, yes. Although it troubles me that she went without true satisfaction.” Yvette snorted. “She came hard enough when you bit her clitoris.” Striving to control his embarrassment, Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, but I know she prefers penetrative sex...with toys.” Yvette nodded. “And pain.” “Yes, lots of intense pain.” Yvette thought for a moment, then said softly, “Jean-Luc, you are by your very nature an altruistic man, are you not?” He shrugged. “I suppose so. Why?” “Well, can’t you think of your role in Beverly’s needs as a gift of yourself? You are physically very well endowed, that in itself is enough to inflict pain. Beverly likes to include toys that inflict more pain. That is her choice, not yours. Your role is to facilitate. You are not responsible for her needs, you are an end to her yearning, a means by which she can finally achieve what she needs and by doing so, so do you. That is not a crime, it is not a betrayal, nor is it something to be worried about, it is simply how it is. Give and receive.” He smiled for the first time, his face incredulous. “Sharing.” Yvette nodded. “Exactly. You’re not hurting Beverly per se, you are giving her a gift, a gift borne of your love for her, and in return, she is give you her gift, her ability to accommodate you.” Jean-Luc looked into Yvette’s eyes and smiled. “That is what Deanna was trying to tell me.” He then frowned. “But Yvette, how did you cope, all that time you were held captive?” She sighed. “I came to think of it as my purpose and in doing so, achieved a semblance of self esteem. Even at its worse I was providing something which was needed. I had a purpose, albeit an unpleasant one.” Jean-Luc kissed Yvette’s cheek. “And so do I, although mine is ultimately more pleasant.” Yvette chuckled. “You should be on the Bridge...Captain.” Jean-Luc hugged Yvette and kissed her again. “Thank you my little one, you have helped me a great deal.” She slid off his lap and grinned up at him. “I love you, Jean-Luc, I could do nothing else but help you in any way I could.” “And I love you. Now you are right, I must go. Counsellor Troi will be by later to take you to school. I hope you have an enjoyable time.” Her grin faltered, but she smiled nonetheless. “I’m sure I will. Goodbye, Jean-Luc. See you later.” “Goodbye, Yvette.” It was with a much lighter step that Jean-Luc left his quarters. After spending an hour or so on the Bridge, Jean-Luc retired to his Ready Room to keep working, but try as he might, he couldn’t get Beverly out of his mind. He lost interest in what he was doing and sat back in his chair, his mind going to the previous night. To his surprise he found himself hardening. The more he thought about the activities of last night, the harder he got. Eventually he tapped his comm. badge, concentrating on keeping the desire out of his voice as he called Beverly. “Picard to Crusher.” “Crusher here, Captain.” He reached down and gripped his erection, squeezing it. “Doctor, can you come up to the Ready Room immediately?” “Ah, yes, I’m on my way. Crusher out.” Beverly frowned as she left Sick Bay. “I wonder what he wants?” Jean-Luc was lightly sweating when the chime rang. Lest it be someone other than Beverly, he sat up and composed himself before saying, “Come.” Beverly came into the room, making Jean-Luc say, “Oh, Beverly...thank God.” Confused and alarmed, she took a step towards her lover, saying, “What is it, Jean-Luc? Are you all right?” In reply, Jean-Luc stood. Beverly’s eyes travelled over his body and she gasped quietly when she saw his huge erection. He held a hand out to her, saying softly, but urgently, “Beverly...I need you.” She went to him immediately, kissing him and rubbing him through the material of his trousers. He groaned softly and nuzzled her neck. Beverly lifted her head and said, “Transporter Room, two to beam...” Jean-Luc interrupted. “Belay that, Transporter Room.” To Beverly’s surprised face he explained, “I can’t leave the Bridge, my love...I’m on duty.” “Oh, I see. Then how can I help you my love? Do you want to make love?” They both looked at the sofa and Jean-Luc shook his head. He was becoming breathless with desire. “I would love to make love to you mon coeur, but not here.” Squeezing him hard enough to make him groan, Beverly asked, “What then? A hand job? A blow job?” As she spoke, Beverly undid Jean-Luc fly, reached inside and negotiated her way past his panelled underwear. When she finally gripped him he gasped. “A blow job...please.” With a saucy smile, Beverly gently eased Jean-Luc back into his chair. She then proceeded to pull his pants and underwear down until his enormous penis was free. Kneeling between his legs, she took him with both hands and lifted him to her mouth. Keeping eye contact, she darted out her tongue, teasing the head and slit. Jean-Luc’s hands gripped the armrests as his head fell back on the chair. He was becoming lost in what Beverly was doing and she had to speak his name twice to gain his attention. “Jean-Luc?” He opened his eyes and looked down. “Yes?” “Lock the doors.” He swallowed to wet his dry mouth and said with as much authority as he could, “Computer, lock Ready Room doors.” With the chirp of compliance, Beverly applied herself to her task. Using both hands, she squeezed as she stroked him, taking the head entirely into her mouth. Giving Jean-Luc a blow job was difficult because of his enormous size, but Beverly had learned a few tricks. The key was relaxation. So she relaxed and breathed deeply through her nose as she removed her uppermost hand and began to take as much of him as she could. As her lips slid over him, his hands reached for her, his fingers tangling in her hair. Breathlessly he said, “Oh, Beverly...that feels so good!” Ignoring her own deep arousal, Beverly concentrated on her lover, giving him all the pleasure she could. When she had taken as much of him as possible, she slowly pulled up, dragging her teeth and tongue over him. Jean-Luc’s hips bucked and he groaned sensuously. Beverly set a slow pace, down, then up, dallying at the head with her tongue. She revelled in the soft skin that covered such hard flesh. She also revelled in the power she held over her lover. She glanced up to see him with his eyes shut and his mouth open. If she could paint, this is how she would paint him...lost in sexual pleasure. He suddenly lifted his hips, saying roughly, “My balls...squeeze my balls.” Surprised, Beverly used her free hand to cup, then gently squeeze his testicles. Helpless to stop it, Jean-Luc began to thrust into Beverly’s mouth. She had to be careful to lift her head so he didn’t push in too far and choke her. Abruptly he shouted, “Beverly...I’m going to come!” The Doctor, took as much of him as she could and squeezed his testicles again. He came hard, his semen hot and salty as it hit the back of her throat. He growled out her name as he came, his fingers painfully clutching her hair. She kept sucking and licking as he began to soften, until he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She stopped and let him slip from her mouth. His eyes held love and gratitude and Beverly was overwhelmed with need. She stood and stripped off her uniform before sitting on Jean-Luc’s desk, displayed in front of him. She spread her legs wide and said sultrily, “My turn?” Jean-Luc grinned and scooted his chair forward, his hands running up the insides of her thighs. She was so wet she was actually leaving moisture on his desktop. He lapped at her, making her moan and softly complain, “Don’t tease Jean-Luc...just do it!” He knew exactly how she felt. He attacked her with mouth, fingers and tongue, making Beverly gasp repeatedly. Suddenly Yvette’s words popped into his head. “Give her what she needs!” He withdrew his fingers and Beverly moaned with displeasure, but what he did next made her almost scream with delight. He fisted her. He did it slowly and carefully, having never done it before, but he knew by Beverly’s reactions that she was loving it. He leaned forward and Beverly’s hands grabbed the back of his head, pulling him to her. With his fist buried deep inside her, he bit her clit. Beverly screamed as she came, her lubricant dribbling out to puddle on the desktop. Jean-Luc had a random thought, grateful that both the Ready Room and his quarters were sound proof. He gently changed the shape of his hand and slowly withdrew it. He stood and took Beverly into his arms, holding her while she recovered. Eventually she lifted her head from his shoulder to sigh and smile. “That was wonderful, Jean-Luc. Thank you.” He kissed her, then said, “It is I who should thank you.” She looked him up and down and had to laugh. There he stood, with his trousers and underwear down to his thighs and his now flaccid penis dangling down. He looked down and chuckled. “Not exactly in uniform, am I.” Beverly bent down to tickle the tip of his penis, saying, “Oh, I don’t know...I rather like this look.” Jean-Luc stepped back as he pulled his pants up, taking care to comfortably position his penis. Beverly watched carefully, her eyebrows raised. “You have to almost bend it right over?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, otherwise it doesn’t fit behind the panel.” She frowned. “It must be uncomfortable when you get a hard on.” With a rueful expression, Jean-Luc nodded. “Oh, yes.” Having put her own uniform back on, Beverly sighed. “No wonder you called for me.” Jean-Luc frowned. “I didn’t call for you because I was uncomfortable, Beverly. I called for you because I needed you.” With her hands flat on his chest, Beverly kissed him. “I know that, Jean-Luc, I didn’t mean to upset you.” That brought a smile. “I’m not upset, my love, in fact I’m feel very happy. I am satisfied and so are you. What could be better than that?” Beverly mewed and nuzzled his neck. “Hmm, and just when did you decide to fist me?” He reddened. “Ah...it was something Yvette said.” Beverly gave him an incredulous look. “Yvette told you to fist me?” Holding up his hands, Jean-Luc shook his head. “No! She just reminded me to give you what you need. I had no toys, so I improvised.” Beverly chuckled and kissed him again. “Ah, my clever Captain.” A little uncomfortable with praise, Jean-Luc bowed his head and said softly, “Well, I suppose we should be getting back to work.” To anyone else, that sentence would have been dismissive and insulting, but Beverly knew her lover. To have called for her in the first place showed her just how much he loved and needed her, but his ingrained sense of duty was never far away. He had allowed himself a rare indulgence, now it was time to put it aside and get back to work. Beverly smiled and kissed him one final time. “I love you, Jean-Luc.” He smiled and ran his fingers down her face. “And I you. Computer, unlock Ready Room doors.” It was after Beverly had left and Jean-Luc was once again seated at his desk, hands washed, that he noticed the little puddle. He smiled as he cleaned it up, his expression wistful. Just as he begun to work, Yvette’s words popped into his mind. “It worked, didn’t it.” Normally such an intrusion would have irritated him, but on this occasion he was grateful. “Yes, thank you.” “How did you feel?” Jean-Luc thought about that and sighed. “I’m not sure. On one hand I was pleased to give Beverly pleasure, but on the other...fisting is not something I ever thought I’d do to a woman.” “But she enjoyed it.” “Yes, definitely.” “Did you become aroused?” Again, Jean-Luc had to think about it. “Not physically, but seeing Beverly so...abandoned, it was very...satisfying.” “Satisfying to know it was you giving her that pleasure.” Jean-Luc smiled. “Yes.” “Sharing.” His smile widened. “Yes, sharing.” “Nothing simpler than that, Jean-Luc.” He chuckled. “I don’t think it was simple, Yvette, but I understand the sentiment. Now I am on duty and I must return to work.” Yvette sighed. “Knowing you as I do, I understand what duty means to you, Jean-Luc, but don’t let it interfere with what you have with Beverly. It is too precious.” His reply was sardonic. “I would have thought what I just did was proof enough that I am willing to put Beverly first.” “As you should. I will see you later tonight. Goodbye, Jean-Luc.” He smiled tenderly. “Until then.” Two days later, the Enterprise offloaded their prisoners and the Plunderer. Their new mission brought relief to both Captain and crew. They were to map a nearby star system, designated M4, named KYcygni in the Cygnus system. Able to spend more time with Yvette, Jean-Luc asked her what she thought of school. She thought long and hard about her answer, obviously wanting to be very clear. “It is not what I expected.” Careful not to appear concerned or disappointed, Jean-Luc asked gently, “How so?” The little alien sighed. “I have been placed amongst the older students. I find their preoccupation with trivial matters distracting and annoying.” With a knowing smile, Jean-Luc’s concern evaporated. “Their behaviour is quite normal, Yvette. I can remember thinking of little else other than girls when I was a teenager.” Yvette huffed. “Girls, boys, attire...it’s endless. How do the teachers ever get them to learn anything?” Offering a shrug, Jean-Luc’s smile grew. “I honestly don’t know, other than they must have limitless patience.” Yvette sighed again. Jean-Luc sat down and patted his lap. Yvette climbed up and shook her head. “I find them vacuous.” Jean-Luc lowered his head and sighed. “Are you learning anything?” Yvette looked up, her eyes shining. “Oh yes! I block out the other students and concentrate on the teacher. Jean-Luc, can I go to Earth one day?” That brought surprise to Jean-Luc’s face. “Earth? Why Earth?” Holding up her hands, Yvette tapped her fingers. “One: you are from Earth and I would like to see your home. Two: Earth has a fascinating history and three: I have found that I like humans.” With a frown, Jean-Luc sat back and rubbed his lower lip in thought. “But Yvette, there are many species aboard the Enterprise, each from a world with histories just as interesting or more than Earth’s. Don’t limit yourself. The universe is there to explore, that’s what we are out here doing.” Yvette gave Jean-Luc’s shoulder a playful slap. “And I intend to explore, Jean-Luc, but I want to start with Earth.” Jean-Luc shrugged. “Well I have no idea when we will return to Earth, we do so only rarely.” “But you can take leave and return?” That brought a frown. “I can, but I choose not to. I usually spend my leaves on archaeological digs on distant planets.” “Alone?” “Yes.” Yvette looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes. “What about Beverly?” Jean-Luc reddened as he realised he’d not given her any thought in the context of their present discussion. “Ah...I don’t know...Look, Yvette I rarely take leave anyway. I don’t think it would be an issue.” With a frown, Yvette gave Jean-Luc a look of admonishment. “You don’t think it’s important to consider taking Beverly when you go on leave, even though you rarely go? Jean-Luc, you surprise me. I thought you were more considerate than that. Don’t you think Beverly would relish the thought of taking leave with you to some nice...perhaps exotic place?” With a sigh of resignation, Jean-Luc nodded. “Of course she would.” “Then why don’t you take her somewhere?” Becoming slightly irritated, Jean-Luc said in a clipped tone, “Yvette, I am the Captain of this ship, I can’t just go gallivanting off whenever the whim takes me. I have far too many responsibilities.” Her frank look of disbelief was humbling. “What is our present mission?” He sighed. “Mapping a star system.” “And the ship is running at its optimum?” Knowing where this was leading, Jean-Luc held up his hand. “Yes, but...” “But nothing! You have no excuse not to take a few days to indulge yourself with Beverly. She would be delighted, and you know it.” Jean-Luc stood abruptly with Yvette in his arms. Looking into her eyes he said softly, “You can be very persuasive.” Yvette just laughed. “After dinner tonight, I will make myself scarce and block you both out. Ask her Jean-Luc, you won’t be disappointed.” He gently set Yvette on her feet and stroked her head, saying softly, “I’ll think about it. Now, speaking of Beverly, she’ll be here soon. What shall we have for dinner?” Yvette grinned up at Jean-Luc. “What is Beverly’s favourite meal?” Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. “Do you ever give up?” She shook her head. “As a matter of fact...no.” With a deep sigh and a soft groan, Jean-Luc muttered, “God help me.” As promised, Yvette took herself off to bed early and blocked the couple out. Beverly had noticed Jean-Luc was a little distracted through their dinner and afterwards, but she put it down to work and dismissed it. However, now that they were seated together on the sofa, enjoying a bottle from the Picard vineyards, when he didn’t show any signs of relaxing, the Doctor knew something was bothering him. She gave him a long look over the rim of her glass and said quietly, “What is it, Jean-Luc?” Startled out of his thoughts, the Captain swallowed and cleared his throat. “I’ve been thinking.” With a sardonic chuckle, Beverly quipped, “That much is certain.” He smiled, reddening slightly. “You know me so well, don’t you.” Running her fingers down his face, Beverly smiled. “After all these years, what do you expect?” He shook his head and sighed. “What would you say if I suggested we take some leave together?” Beverly gaped. “You...take leave...with me?” Holding up one hand, Jean-Luc bowed his head. “I know it’s atypical, but I have been reminded recently that we’re a couple now and I have to adjust my thinking. Yes, it’s true I rarely take leave, but I thought it might be nice to share some time with you off the ship. Not long mind...perhaps just a week at first, but what do you think?” In response, Beverly took her glass and his and placed them on the low table. She then took Jean-Luc’s face in her hands and kissed him tenderly before whispering, “I’d love to.” She then looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes and said soberly, “What about Yvette?” Worry crossed Jean-Luc’s face. He held up one finger, saying, “Give me a moment.” He then thought, “Yvette?” Even though she had blocked the couple out, such was her connection to Jean-Luc that she heard him immediately. “Yes, Jean-Luc?” “Beverly has agreed to go on leave with me. I take it you will be all right here on the ship while we’re gone?” “NO! We cannot be separated!” Jean-Luc sat up, alarmed. “Why not?” “I would suffer a catastrophic sub arachnoid haemorrhage. It would be fatal.” Jean-Luc’s brow lowered. “Why have you never told me of this?” “I never thought we would be parted.” “What distance are we talking about?” “About five kilometres.” “And you know this how?” “I just know.” Beverly, on seeing Jean-Luc’s expression of worry and anger, gently squeezed his hand to gain his attention. “What is it?” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yvette has just informed me that of we are separated by more than five kilometres, she will suffer a fatal sub arachnoid haemorrhage.” Beverly shook her head. “How does she know?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “She couldn’t tell me, she says she just knows.” Abruptly standing, Beverly went over to her lab coat and fished out her medical tricorder from one pocket. “I’m going to scan her.” Jean-Luc nodded, thinking, “Yvette, come out here please, Beverly wants to scan you.” The little alien padded out of her room and stood before Beverly, patiently waiting while she was scanned. With a deep frown, Beverly snapped the device closed and went down on one knee. “Yvette, there are no structural anomalies in your brain that I can detect, but I want you to come down to Sick Bay so I can run a full neurological series.” Yvette sighed. “I will comply, but you won’t find anything, Beverly.” “Then how do you know it will happen.” Yvette shrugged. “I just do. How do you know you are in love?” Beverly frowned. “Love is an emotion, Yvette and it evokes an emotional response. What you’re telling us is that you’re going to suffer a physical reaction to being separated from Jean-Luc. Can’t you give me any idea how you know?” Yvette went to Jean-Luc and sat on his lap, purring softly as he stroked her fur. “Beverly, I can’t tell you how I know, I just do. It became apparent as our bond became complete. It is the price I have to pay, I suppose.” Beverly went to Jean-Luc and sat beside him so she could be closer to Yvette. With measured words, Beverly strove to keep her panic from her voice. “What about Jean-Luc? Would he suffer any ill effects?” Yvette patted Beverly’s hand in a placating manner. “You needn’t worry, Beverly. The only thing that would happen to Jean-Luc is that he would suffer neural shock should I die. He would recover in a few days and be normal again within a week.” Beverly breathed a sigh of relief, mirrored by Jean-Luc. The Doctor frowned, asking, “And the distance? Would Jean-Luc be affected by the separation?” Yvette shrugged. “He would feel the loss, but he would not suffer any physical ill effects.” Jean-Luc gently squeezed Yvette’s shoulder, gaining her attention. “Why didn’t you tell me this when you suggested I take leave?” Before Yvette could reply, Beverly said with an edge to her voice, “Taking leave was Yvette’s suggestion?” Realising his mistake, Jean-Luc sought to mollify his angry lover. “It was Yvette’s suggestion, but it was more that I take a more proactive part in our relationship. She reminded me that you might like to go on leave with me. She made me realise I’d been selfish. I’m sorry, Beverly, I should have thought of it myself.” Her anger subsiding, Beverly was about to speak when Yvette looked up into Jean-Luc’s eyes and said, “Forgive me, Jean-Luc. I should have told you I would have to come too.” Jean-Luc looked at Beverly and she offered a wry smile and a shrug. “If you can accept it, so can I.” He sighed, frowned, then smiled. “Very well, it would seem we’re to be a threesome.” He was surprised when both Beverly and Yvette hugged him. He was still grinning when they let him go. He sobered and held up a finger of caution. “I’ll have to speak to Will about this. I can only go if he’s happy with the idea.” With a chuckle, Beverly lifted her head and grinned. “The only thing you’ll have to worry about is if he falls over when you tell him! My bet is he’ll be delighted. You know damned well how long he and Deanna have conspired to get you to take leave.” Jean-Luc feigned grumpiness. “That’s only because he wants to captain the ship in my absence.” Beverly chuckled again. “Well can you blame him?” That brought a rare full grin. “I suppose not. I was never a First Officer, but I treasured my limited time on the Bridge.” Pointing a finger, Beverly smiled. “There you go then. He’s going to be ecstatic. When will you ask him?” With a long suffering sigh, Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. “Tomorrow.” Both Beverly and Yvette giggled. It was Beverly who muttered, “I won’t be able to sleep tonight.” Jean-Luc caught the double entendre and smiled. Yvette blinked and rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to get any sleep tonight either, am I.” Jean-Luc stood, hugged the little female and walked towards her bedroom. “We’ll wait until you’re asleep.” They both knew that wouldn’t work, but Yvette felt Jean-Luc’s need for privacy, so she went along with it. “Thank you, Jean-Luc.” He kissed her cheek as he put her in bed. “You’re welcome. Now, sleep soundly.” “I will. Goodnight.” “Goodnight, Yvette.” As it turned out, Jean-Luc and Beverly didn’t go to bed until quite late. While Beverly was taking a shower, Jean-Luc stripped off his uniform and naked, slipped into his bed. In the dimmed lighting in the room, he watched with hooded eyes as a naked Beverly went to the replicator. She spoke quietly, but was at the machine for so long, Jean-Luc was about to get up to see what she was up to. With an annoyed snort, Beverly retrieved something and turned to the bed. Jean-Luc sat up, saying with some trepidation, “What have you there?” Beverly went to him, kneeling by his side. She had an object in each hand. One Jean-Luc thought he’d seem before; a cock ring, but in her other hand was a latex glove, covered with stiff synthetic spikes. He looked at the glove and swallowed hard. Beverly smiled and spoke softly. “I think you know what I want you to do.” He gave a slow nod. “You want me to fist you again.” He pointed to the glove. “And you want me to wear that.” Beverly nodded and gently proffered the glove. “Yes. And this.” She held up the cock ring, but before Jean-Luc could say anything, Beverly stared intently into his eyes and said quietly, “It’s not your usual run-of-the-mill cock ring, Jean-Luc.” He gave a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Tell me.” Beverly looked at the shiny metal ring with its wicked spiked teaser and sighed. “It contains a modified condom, one that will give me immense pleasure.” His eyes darkened. “And pain.” She nodded slowly. “Yes.” He sighed. “That’s what took you so long at the replicator.” With an irritated snort, Beverly scowled. “Bloody thing! First I had to override the safety protocols, then the damned thing refused the dimensions I gave for the condom part. It simply refused to accept a human male could be so large.” Jean-Luc blushed and Beverly felt his embarrassment. “Don’t worry, my love, I made the requests confidential. Not even Geordi will find any reference in the files.” He nodded, but Beverly knew he was having trouble accepting her appeal. She moved to sit beside him, saying softly, “Too soon?” He sighed and thought for some moments before saying quietly, “No...I think I can cope.” She placed the cock ring on the bed and took Jean-Luc’s face in her hands. Kissing him with a mixture of tenderness and passion, Beverly whispered, “Use your fingers...feel me.” She parted her legs and Jean-Luc slid his fingers through her folds. “You’re so wet.” Almost purring, Beverly muttered, “I ache for you.” Jean-Luc responded by kissing her with immense passion. Beverly pushed the covers down the bed and helped Jean-Luc put the glove on his right hand. She then lay back and spread her legs, saying breathlessly, “Do it Jean-Luc.” He was worried and not fully convinced he should be doing what she wanted, but he was powerless to deny her. He knelt between her legs and buried his face in her sex, licking and biting. Beverly wrapped her hands around his head, urging him on. “Harder, Jean-Luc, bite me harder.” He did and Beverly arched off the bed, crying out, “Fist me...fist me now!” Jean-Luc sat up and began to ease his gloved, fisted hand into her vagina, but Beverly had other ideas. “No...faster...shove it inside me!” Gritting his teeth and wishing he could close his eyes against the sight of what he was doing, Jean-Luc complied. Beverly writhed, her hands fisted on the sheet. When Jean-Luc’s entire fist was inside her, Beverly gasped. “Turn it, push it in and out, then bite my clit!” With tears in his eyes, Jean-Luc obeyed her and was rewarded for his efforts when Beverly abruptly screamed. He wanted to stop, but knew she needed more, so he kept doing it. Her second orgasm was even stronger than the first. About to change the shape of his hand to remove it, Beverly shook her head, saying between panting, “No, keep it in a fist.” He tried not to imagine the spikes dragging across her already damaged flesh. As he suspected would be the case, his gloved hand emerged wet and bloodied. He lay beside her and took her in his arms, whispering, “Are you all right?” Beverly mewed sensuously and ran her hand down his torso to his completely flaccid penis. A few gentle strokes and he began to stiffen. Beverly sat up and slipped the cock ring over his growing erection. He looked down to see the sheer sheath was covered in synthetic spikes. If not for the ring constricting the blood flow, he would have lost his erection. Instead he continued to grow harder. Beverly gently caressed his chest and face, gaining his attention. “It’s all right, my love. We will both enjoy this, I promise.” He loved her beyond measure and he trusted her implicitly. He smiled and reached for her, sharing a protracted kiss. Beverly gently encouraged him to lie back, whispering, “Just relax and enjoy it, my love.” He tried to do as she asked, but inside his artificial heart raced and his mouth went dry. Beverly straddled him and held herself above him, lifting his penis and teasing herself with the tip. The condom, with its spikes, dulled the sensation for Jean-Luc, but he knew Beverly would release him when she felt the time was right. He watched her intently as she quickly lowered herself, taking him in his entirety. Unable to resist, Jean-Luc thrust upwards and watched as Beverly threw her head back, crying out with pleasure and pain. She quickly threw herself forward and jammed her clit down on the metal teaser. Tears flowed down her face, one that was contorted in what looked like agony. Jean-Luc said urgently, “Beverly, are you all right?” She lifted her head, but kept her eyes closed. “Oh God, Jean-Luc...it feels...it feels so good...so fucking good...” Gasping at her confession, Jean-Luc panted, “I love you, mon coeur.” She began to ride him hard and fast, crying out, “I love you, Jean-Luc!” Her first orgasm was spectacular, as was the second, but by the third, she was exhausted. She lifted herself off slowly and pressed a button on the cock ring. The sheath retracted into the ring without releasing its pressure. Jean-Luc closed his eyes and groaned. Beverly descended on him, using her mouth and tongue but what surprised Jean-Luc was when she gently inserted her index finger into his anus. Tenderly pushing her finger in and out, she used the knuckles of her free hand to push hard against the area between his anus and scrotum. Jean-Luc gasped Beverly’s name and lifted his hips, thrusting into her mouth. Copying his words, Beverly asked, “Are you all right, Jean-Luc?” He nodded and opened his eyes and panted, “Yes...it’s..it’s...overwhelming.” Beverly kept up her actions for another five minutes before Jean-Luc cried out, “Please, Beverly, I want to come!” It was what she’s been waiting for. She removed both her finger and the ring and quickly straddled him. Just as she reached the base of his penis, he gripped her hips and pushed up hard. Something inside her tore as Jean-Luc came with a guttural shout of incoherent ecstasy. He thrust three times as he came and it was enough to trigger another climax in Beverly. She collapsed on his chest and Jean-Luc managed to find the strength to hold her as they both slowly recovered. Once he had completely softened, Beverly eased herself off him, wincing as she did so. There was blood, her lubricant and semen staining the sheets and Beverly groaned softly. “We’ll have to change the bed.” Jean-Luc nodded, but as he was about to get up, Beverly took his hand and look deeply into his eyes. “How was it? Are you all right?” He thought about it for a few moments and smiled. “It was wonderful and I’m fine, but we should see to your injuries.” Beverly nodded. “Agreed. You change the bed while I use the tissue regenerator.” Jean-Luc smiled. “Consider it done.” While the couple went about their tasks, Yvette lay panting in her bed. She slowly eased the dildo from her body and sighed, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep. Sleep came quickly for the couple, but Yvette lay awake for a while, thinking about Beverly and her need for intense pain. In the years of her captivity, Yvette had known nothing but pain, but, as she’d explained to Jean-Luc, she had managed to find a way to mitigate it by convincing herself she was being of use, thereby gaining some self esteem. As she grew more and more familiar with Beverly and knew her more intimately, she understood just what a brilliant and independent woman she was. Why she would want pain as she did was a mystery to Yvette. Through her studies of human sexuality she knew such things were perfectly normal, but Beverly’s need was so deeply rooted in her psyche and her desire for such intense pain was, even for a human, unusual. It was little wonder Jean-Luc was having trouble accommodating her, but she was certain her advice was correct. Still, it was unusual. She sighed and stretched languidly as her large eyes began to droop. Sleep came soon after. Breakfast next morning was almost a comical affair. Jean-Luc was well aware that both females wanted him to hurry up to the Bridge to speak with Will about taking leave, but the Captain took his time, leisurely eating his croissants and sipping his coffee. Beverly was cognizant to what he was doing and knew perfectly well if she complained her would feign innocence and go even slower, so she nibbled away at her croissants and tried to make out she hadn’t a care in the world. Yvette, however, was a different story. She picked up on the undercurrent of cat-and-mouse games the couple were playing, but she lacked Beverly’s patience. Having bolted down a croissant and gulped down some orange juice, she wiped her mouth and stared intently at Jean-Luc, making him look at her. “Well?” Wiping his mouth with his serviette, Jean-Luc frowned, but his eyes were twinkling. “Well what?” “Are you going to the Bridge to talk to Will?” Jean-Luc gestured to his plate. “I’ve not yet finished my breakfast.” “You’ve had enough and it’s taken you long enough to eat what you’ve had. Get going, Jean-Luc!” He smiled and winked at Beverly. “Is that your opinion too?” Feigning nonchalance, Beverly smiled, but she shrugged. “If you’re ready, I don’t see why not.” He sat in seemingly deep thought for a few moments, before slowly rising to his feet. In an affectedly tired tone, said, “Well, I suppose I could make an exception and go up to the Bridge now.” Before Beverly could say anything, Yvette said archly, “Well go on then.” Jean-Luc chuckled and shook his head. “Very well. If you will excuse me, ladies.” He ambled to the doors, Beverly’s eyes glued to his backside. After he’d gone, Yvette said with amusement, “You really like his buttocks, don’t you.” Reddening slightly, Beverly nodded. “I have always found him very attractive...all of him.” Nodding sagely, Yvette sighed. “Me too.” Keeping her jealousy at bay, Beverly said with a smile, “Then that’s something we have in common.” Beverly helped Yvette clear the table, then left for her shift. Yvette went to school. Upon seeing his Captain leave the aft turbolift, Will rose from the Command Chair, a genial smile on his face. “Good morning, Sir.” Jean-Luc kept his expression neutral. “Good morning, Number One. Report.” Straightening, Will’s smile disappeared. “All is well, Captain. All departments report no anomalies.” Jean-Luc offered a small smile. “Excellent, Commander. Would you join me in my Ready Room when you’re free?” Will gave a nod. “Of course, Captain.” It was half an hour before Will reported. Jean-Luc was working behind his desk as the door chimed. “Come.” “You wanted to see me Sir?” Jean-Luc looked up, keeping his face unreadable. “Yes, Number One. How would you feel about me taking some leave?” Will gaped, he couldn’t help it. “Take leave, Sir? You?” Normally that would have irritated Jean-Luc, but on this occasion he found it amusing, Beverly’s words ringing in his ears. “Yes, Will...me, take leave.” The big man grinned. “I’d be delighted, Captain! How long, Sir?” “Just seven days. I thought I might take Doctor Crusher and Yvette with me.” That threw Will. He and Deanna had long speculated about the exact nature of Jean-Luc and Beverly’s relationship. They knew they were sexually active, but not much else. “You’re taking Yvette, Captain?” The Captain nodded, saying dryly, “Yes.” Knowing by his tone that no more information was going to be forthcoming, Will merely nodded. “Of course, Captain, I’m sure that will be fine. Do you have a destination in mind?” Sitting back, Jean-Luc clasped his hands in his lap. “I thought the M class planet in this system.” Will nodded thoughtfully. “Camping, Sir?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, we’ll take the yacht.” “Very good, Captain, I’ll amend the roster to reflect the changes. I take it you’ll leave soon?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, as soon as possible. Probably tomorrow morning.” “Aye, Captain.” Will left and Jean-Luc tapped his comm. badge. “Picard to Crusher.” “Crusher here, go ahead, Captain.” “Are you alone, Doctor?” “Yes, I’m in my office.” Jean-Luc relaxed. “How would you like to leave tomorrow morning?” There was a momentary silence before Beverly said cautiously, “Ah...yes, but where are we going? There’re no resorts within days travel.” He smiled to himself. “I know, I thought we’d take the Calypso to the nearest M class planet. There’s one in this system.” Beverly gave that some thought and realised it was the best she was going to get...for now. “Okay, I’m game.” “Good, we’ll discuss it tonight. Picard out.” Jean-Luc was reading to Yvette when Beverly walked in to his quarters. He looked up and smiled. “Hello, Beverly. How was your day?” She flopped down on the sofa, toed off her boots and closed her eyes. “Do you have any idea what is involved in organising a roster for Sick Bay with only twelve hours notice?” Jean-Luc frowned. “But can’t Selar just take over?” Opening her eyes, Beverly gave Jean-Luc a hard look. “I have to hand over my patients, make sure all the records are up to date, do an inventory of all drugs and equipment and update the staff as to all the latest downloads from SFM. Normally that would take place over about four days.” Chagrined, Jean-Luc’s look of contrition stole Beverly’s irritation. She sighed and flapped a hand. “Don’t give it another thought, Jean-Luc, it’s done.” He sent her a look of love and said quietly, “And you’re exhausted.” She raised a wry smile. “Who said men are obtuse? Yes Jean-Luc, I’m pooped.” Yvette gave a small giggle. “Does that mean I can get a full night’s sleep?” Jean-Luc growled with humour and tickled the little alien. “You mind your own business, my little lady.” He then said to Beverly in a much softer tone, “You go and shower, I’ll replicate dinner.” Beverly smiled tiredly and slowly stood, picking up her boots. “Thanks, Jean-Luc, but nothing heavy. Maybe just a chicken salad if that’s okay with you?” Jean-Luc looked down into Yvette’s eyes and she nodded. “That’s fine by me” Jean-Luc grinned. Then chicken salad it is. He rose with Yvette in his arms, walked to the replicator before putting her down. He looked at the top of her head, yet again surprised by the swell of love he felt for her. He gently stroked her head, saying softly, “Are you sure you want chicken salad?” She looked up at him with her remarkable eyes and smiled. “I don’t really like salad.” Jean-Luc bent down and whispered, “What would you like?” “Beef and chips.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc frowned. “What about some vegetables?” Yvette thought for a moment or two, then nodded. “A fried egg, some peas and fried onions.” His eyebrows raised, Jean-Luc smiled. “Hungry?” Yvette nodded, grinning. “School makes me ravenous! It’s all that learning.” Chuckling, Jean-Luc placed the orders then he and Yvette set the table. By the time Beverly emerged, dinner was ready and waiting. Their dinner conversation was very animated. Jean-Luc told his companions how the scans recently done had showed the planet he’d chosen to be idyllic. Warm and tropical, it was devoid of sentient life and, as far as they could tell; no dangerous animals. Beverly spent some time telling Yvette of the luxurious Captain’s yacht and how they wouldn’t need to take anything. They lingered at the table, excited, yet tired. It was Jean-Luc who brought the discussion to an end. “Well, I think we should retire for the night; we have an early start tomorrow.” Yvette rubbed her eyes and burped loudly, making her giggle. Jean-Luc frowned and she immediately sobered. “Sorry. I beg my pardon.” His frown disappeared and Jean-Luc smiled. “After the meal you just ate, I think I can forgive your lapse. Now off to bed with you, I’ll be in to tuck you in soon.” Yvette slid off the seat and kissed both Jean-Luc and Beverly. “Goodnight.” In unison, Jean-Luc and Beverly said, “Goodnight, Yvette.” Jean-Luc had to admit, he was tired. He too had had to do extra work to clear the way for this break. After he had put Yvette to bed, he came out to find that Beverly had cleared away the dinner dishes and was in the bedroom, lying in bed naked, her eyes slitted. Jean-Luc sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, saying with exasperation, “Beverly...” She patted his side of the bed and smiled. “It’s, all right, Jean-Luc, I’m tired and I know you are too, I just want something a little subdued. How about you get naked and I’ll tell you what I have in mind.” Sighing in resignation, but with a rueful smile, Jean-Luc complied. Once he was in bed and lying on his side, Beverly lay on her back and said quietly, “Kiss me and while you do it, pinch my nipples hard.” He did so and Beverly moaned into his mouth. She reached for him, stroking him as he slowly hardened. Suddenly she broke the kiss and panted, “Pinch my clit with your fingernails.” Distracted by what she was doing to him, he had to concentrate and found he wasn’t disturbed by what she had asked him to do. Her clit was engorged and he pinched it hard, rewarded when Beverly arched and let out a long soft cry. She gently took his hand and removed it from her sex, but didn’t stop her sensuous stroking. In fact, she sat up and reached for a tube on the side table. Covering her hands in lubricant, she stroked harder and faster with both hands, making Jean-Luc buck his hips involuntarily. She felt him harden further and slipped one of her fingers into his anus. He arched up from the bed, crying out, “I’m going to come!” Beverly took the head of his penis into her mouth and sucked hard while pushing her finger to the limit. He filled her mouth with his semen and she swallowed, relishing the situation whereby she could take her lover’s essence within her and ingest it. It made her feel even closer to him. Jean-Luc slowly relaxed, his entire body growing limp. Beverly wiped her hands on a handy towel and pulled the covers up before snuggling up to her lover. Jean-Luc welcomed her into his embrace, barely able to keep his eyes open. His deep baritone rumbled through his chest, making Beverly smile. “I love you, mon coeur.” Sighing with happiness, Beverly idly drew runes through Jean-Luc’s chest hair. “And I love you, my dear heart.” Sleep came soon after. The Captain’s yacht departed early next morning. Will had positioned the Enterprise close to the planet with instructions to return in one week’s time. Yvette was in the cockpit, watching the great ship as it made its jump to warp. “WOW!” Jean-Luc chuckled. “If I’m not mistaken, that was my first reaction on seeing a ship jump to warp from space.” Yvette’s already huge eyes widened. “It’s so fast.” With a nod, Jean-Luc agreed. “It certainly is. Now I want you to go and sit in the lounge while I pilot the yacht to the surface.” “Okay, Jean-Luc.” Beverly looked up to see Yvette take her seat. “Did you see the Enterprise ?” Yvette nodded eagerly. “Yes! I saw it jump to warp.” Nodding wisely, Beverly said softly, “It’s impressive alright. Just think...over a thousand people are on that ship, travelling through space faster than the speed of light.” She shook her head. “It makes me feel small.” Yvette tilted her head, saying gently, “Insignificant?” Beverly frowned. “In a way, but compared to the vastness of space, I don’t think warp travel makes me feel insignificant, just small.” Yvette nodded in return, a remarkable lack of sadness in her voice when she said quietly, “I used to feel insignificant.” With a deep frown, Beverly replied, “But you told us you found purpose in what was happening to you.” “Purpose, yes, but I had no say in what happened to me. I was...a thing, a thing with no other use but to provide pleasure. I did eventually find a purpose, some form of self esteem in that, but nevertheless, I was still insignificant. Had I died, they would simply have found another to take my place. I had value only as long as I was alive.” From the cockpit, Jean-Luc called, “We’re about to enter the atmosphere, it might get a little bumpy.” Distractedly, Beverly called out, “Understood.” To Yvette she said, “I’m so sorry, Yvette. You have been through so much sorrow and pain.” Yvette shrugged. “I don’t think of it as sorrow, Beverly, I think of it as a journey. If that was the path I had to take to be with Jean-Luc, then I accept what happened to me.” With a deep sigh, Beverly bowed her head. “I don’t think I could be so forgiving.” Yvette’s eyes hardened. “I haven’t forgiven, Beverly. Hate and vengeance lives within me, but it is tempered by my love for Jean-Luc.” Jean-Luc’s voice rang out. “Prepare for landing.” Both Beverly and Yvette put their seat belts on. With his customary skill, Jean-Luc landed the yacht with nary a bump. Beverly had more she wanted to discuss with Yvette, but she had to wait. Jean-Luc emerged in the day area just as the aft hatch was opening. “After you, ladies.” Yvette was first out, almost running. Beverly, feeling very introspective, followed, hand in hand with her lover. Jean-Luc sensed Beverly’s mood and said quietly, “What is it, my love?” Summoning a wan smile, Beverly sighed. “I was just talking with Yvette, it got me thinking.” Now concerned, Jean-Luc asked, “About what?” Beverly took a moment to take in the beauty that surrounded her, then sighed again. “Our place in the universe.” Somewhat taken aback, Jean-Luc softly whistled. “That’s quite a subject, Beverly.” She smiled with more warmth. “Oh, I know, my love, but if anyone has a bloody edged perspective of our insignificance, it’s Yvette.” That silenced the Captain. He squeezed Beverly’s hand and took the opportunity to view his surroundings. Tall orange trunked trees were capped in bright purple foliage. Flitting between the thick canopy were brightly coloured birds. Thinking about what Beverly had said, Jean-Luc muttered, “I always thought of our place in the universe as insignificant, but you only have to look around you to see that everything is insignificant in the greater scheme of things.” He looked down at the ground to see small insects rummaging through the leaf detritus. He pointed. “Are they more significant than us? Are they aware of us? Are they aware of their place in the universe?” Beverly snorted. “Going a little Zen on me are you?” He sighed. “No, but I’m just as confused as you are and as for Yvette, we can only continue to help her...help her and love her.” They spent the day exploring their environment, eating a quiet lunch by the side of a river, not far from the landing site. Evening came quickly and the temperature dropped markedly. They retreated to the yacht and ate their evening meal at the dining table. Beverly, still pondering their earlier conversation. After dinner was over and the table cleared, the trio moved to the lounge. She waited while Yvette and Jean-Luc discussed their day, adding her own observations before changing the subject. Leaning forward in her chair, Beverly said quietly, “Yvette, can we talk further about what we discussed this morning?” The little alien shrugged. “I don’t mind, Beverly, but what can be gained. It is history now.” With a rueful smile, Beverly lifted her hands. “There is much to be gained, Yvette, at least I think so.” Holding her hands palm upwards, Yvette said softly, “Then ask away.” Beverly smiled her thanks. “You said that you accepted what happened to you because it led you to Jean-Luc. How can you be so...equanimous? What you went through...what you suffered...it was horrendous.” Yvette shrugged. “Yes it was, but from what I know of fate, our destiny is all about choices. My choices led me to Jean-Luc.” Beverly shook her head. “You didn’t chose to be kidnapped, Yvette, you didn’t choose to be horribly abused.” The alien smiled. “No, I didn’t, but I chose to stay alive. I could have taken my own life.” Jean-Luc said quietly, “You thought about it?” Yvette nodded. “Often.” “What stopped you?” Yvette looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes and smiled. “Cowardice. I was too scared of what I might find if I took my own life.” Beverly said softly, “You believe in an afterlife?” Yvette shrugged. “I’m not sure I believe in anything other than my love for Jean-Luc, but from listening to some of the men talking about their beliefs, I found I couldn’t discount the possibility.” Jean-Luc frowned. “I’m surprised any of those pirates had religious beliefs.” With a chuckle, Yvette shook her head. “You’d be surprised indeed, Jean-Luc. There were many who had very devout beliefs, but they only applied to their own kind. What they did to others was of no consequence to them.” Beverly scratched her head. “So you believe you were somehow destined to meet Jean-Luc.” “Destined? No, not destined. Life is too random for destiny. No, I believe it was a simple matter of choices....choices and time. In my life I was ready to meet Jean-Luc at that time.” Beverly rubbed her brow. “I’m not so sure I would be so equanimous if I were in your position.” Yvette grinned. “My position? Look at me now, Beverly. The journey was worth every centimetre.” Jean-Luc stood. “Well, ladies, I think we should retire for the night. The rotation of this planet is slow and we have a long night ahead of us. Tomorrow is a new day and I believe we’d be better prepared for it with a good night’s sleep.” Beverly and Yvette rose from their seats and Beverly waited while Yvette hugged and kissed Jean-Luc. “Bon nuit, Yvette.” “Bon nuit, Jean-Luc.” Once Yvette had gone to her room, Beverly held out her hand. Jean-Luc took it and drew her to him. “Would you like to know something?” Mewing softly, Beverly nuzzled Jean-Luc’s neck. “I was once told my perfect mate should be independent, forceful, brilliant and adventurous. You are all that and so much more, mon coeur. You are compassionate, you possess a wicked sense of humour, you’re passionate and warm. I too have travelled a journey to find your love and I don’t regret a single centimetre of it. And you should know...I very much appreciate your acceptance of my relationship with Yvette.” That made Beverly bow her head, causing Jean-Luc to ask, “Beverly? Have I said something wrong?” She shook her head silently, then sighed. “No, my love. I’m just having feelings of guilt.” Jean-Luc frowned. “Guilt? Why guilt?” She sighed again. “Yes, guilt. I’m not completely over your feelings for Yvette, Jean-Luc and I am forced to admit, shamefully, that I still feel slightly jealous.” Gently placing his hands on her shoulders, Jean-Luc said softly, “But, Beverly...my feelings for Yvette are those of a parent towards a child. Surely you can’t be jealous of that? It doesn’t impact on my relationship with you at all.” She looked into his eyes, her mouth a thin line before she said tartly, “Really? How many children want to have sex with their parent?” Jean-Luc sighed in exasperation. “Beverly...” She held up a hand, closing her eyes. “I know! I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I suppose the root of my problem is that I don’t want to share you.” Jean-Luc gently drew Beverly into his embrace. “You don’t have to share me, Beverly, I am yours, lock, stock and barrel...I have been since the first time I saw you all those years ago.” Beverly laid her head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder and hugged him, whispering, “I don’t deserve you, Jean-Luc.” He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes. “It is I who doesn’t deserve you, my love.” Beverly lifted her head and kissed her lover with unbridled passion. “I want you.” He kissed her back with equal passion. “Then you shall have me, mon amour.” He was becoming aroused even before they had entered their bedroom. Idly, he once again mentally thanked the designers of the yacht for making the bedrooms sound proof. Into his mind a mildly amused voice came from Yvette. “So am I.” He thought back firmly, “Goodnight, Yvette.” A chuckle was his only reply. Bringing his thoughts to the present, he was pleased to see Beverly standing before him naked. He could see by her smoky blue eyes and her erect nipples she was ready for him. He slowly undressed, his eyes never leaving hers until he too was naked. He then took the time to let his eyes wander over her beautiful body. His own eyes darkened with desire. “Ye Gods, Beverly, but you’re stunning.” Crooking her finger, she drew him closer, then pointed to the bed. On it were several objects. In a sultry undertone she said, “I brought some toys with me. You choose.” Hesitation made his erection soften a little. Beverly took his hand and looked into his eyes. “You have come so far in such a short period of time, Jean-Luc. We don’t have to use any of these, like Yvette says, it’s all about choice, but to continue as we have been you have to be bold, brave, strong and resolute. I know you are all of those things and more.” Hand in hand they went to the bed and Jean-Luc picked up each item in turn, trying not to let his disquiet show. Eventually he chose a curious looking item and raised one brow in silent query. Beverly smiled and explained. “I’m not sure what it’s called, but this ring acts like a cock ring and the long stiff studded bit runs up the length of the underside of your shaft. The second ring does up under the head of your cock. As you can see, it’s spiked.” Jean-Luc looked more closely and ran his fingers over the studs and spikes. He then looked into Beverly’s eyes. “You want this too?” She nodded, taking his hand and putting it over her sex. Huskily she said, “Feel me.” She was saturated in her own lubricant. With one broad sweep of her arm, she cleared the bed. She then knelt in front of Jean-Luc and put the apparatus on him. Knowing her would regain his erection as he pleasured her, she sprawled on the bed, panting, “Make me come.” He went to her, kissing her passionately and pinching her nipples hard. She said over and over, “Yes...yes...yes.” He moved down her body, biting and licking until he buried his face in her sex. He wasn’t surprised when she almost shouted, “Bite me!” He did so, but she barked, “Harder!” As he slid his fist into her he bit her clit until he tasted blood. Beverly screamed and arched off the bed. He was about to stop, but she begged for more. “No, Jean-Luc, I want more..please...more!” With his now raging erection confined in the device, he could do nothing but comply. He brought her to four more climaxes until she tapped his shoulder, panting, “I want you inside me.” He slowly removed his fist and covered her body with his. Beverly allowed him to ease himself into her, her head thrashing back and forth on the pillow as his enormous penis filled her. The lower cock ring had no teaser, but as his coarse pubic hair made contact with her damaged clit she shouted in sheer joy. “Oh God, yes! Do it to me, Jean-Luc, do it to me hard.” Knowing that Beverly had two very sensitive areas inside her vagina, Jean-Luc withdrew, then slammed back into her. He opened his closed eyes to see Beverly’s mouth and eyes open wide in a soundless scream. Again and again he slammed in and out of her. Her orgasms seemed to be endless, but Jean-Luc was being overwhelmed by his own need for release. With his entire genitalia aching he pleaded breathlessly, “Beverly...please...I want to come.” Shaking her head, Beverly gasped, “Not yet.” She climaxed twice more, but Jean-Luc was at his limit, both physically and psychologically. He pleaded to be released. With tears streaming down his face he sobbed, “Please...please...I beg you, Beverly...let me come!” Nodding, Beverly encouraged Jean-Luc to withdraw completely. With two quick movements he was free of the device. Beverly pulled him to her, biting his earlobe and whispering huskily, “Give yourself to me, my love.” He slid back inside her and with half a dozen hard thrusts he reached his climax. He buried himself inside her as deeply as he could and shouted her name as he seemed to ejaculate endlessly. As they lay together, spent and trembling, Yvette slid the dildo from herself and relaxed in her bed, sharing the afterglow of the couple’s lovemaking. By now, Jean-Luc was becoming accustomed to seeing blood everywhere, but he didn’t think he would ever stop being concerned. Sated and stretching with feline grace, Beverly looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes and began to weep. Immediately alarmed, Jean-Luc took her into his arms, saying brokenly, “Have I hurt you too much?” Finding it difficult to speak, Beverly swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head, managing to say, “No, my love. I was just thinking how much I love you and how very lucky I am that you are willing to help me achieve the best sex I’ve ever had. Thank you, Jean-Luc.” He was so relieved, tears formed in his eyes. “I would do anything for you, Beverly...you know that.” She nodded, her voice a little stronger. “Yes, but to overcome your inherent gentleness just to satisfy me means so much to me, I’m afraid I owe you a debt I can never fully repay.” He smiled and kissed her. “Between two people who love each other as we do, there are no debts, Beverly. The gift of your love is all I have ever needed...all I have ever wanted.” Her smile was crooked as she tried unsuccessfully to control her emotions. “You have all of me, Jean-Luc, there is nothing more I can give.” “Then we are even.” He said softly. “Now let’s see to your injuries and then sleep.” She nodded, still smiling. “Good idea.” They settled down, snuggling together, but Jean-Luc found he couldn’t find sleep. Beverly, upon feeling his tension, lifted her head from the pillow and asked softly, “What is it, Jean-Luc?” He sighed and shook his head, whispering, “It’s nothing. Go to sleep mon coeur.” Now concerned, Beverly propped herself up on one elbow. “I can’t sleep if I know something’s wrong. Tell me.” Knowing she would not back down, Jean-Luc turned to face his lover in the darkness of their bedroom. “Why do you make me beg?” Immediately embarrassed, Beverly lowered her head back to the pillow and rolled onto her back. When she didn’t say anything for a while, Jean-Luc quietly said, “Are you a sadist too?” Her reply was sharp. “NO!” Trying to calm her, Jean-Luc reached for her, but she shied away from his touch. Keeping his voice soft and gentle he spoke to the blackness of the room. “I am coming to terms with your masochism, but I don’t understand why you make me beg. Have I done something to you that makes you want revenge?” Beverly let out a plosive breath and tried valiantly to keep control of herself. “How many years have I served under you, Jean-Luc?” He was surprised by the question and a little angered. “Seven years, but surely you don’t resent the differences in our rank?” Beverly sighed deeply. “It’s not resentment, Jean-Luc, it’s just that there are times when I like to be in total control.” Jean-Luc thought he understood. “And it increases your pleasure.” With a silent nod, Beverly turned onto her side and gently caressed Jean-Luc’s face. “It’s not just that you are my Commanding Officer, Jean-Luc. You are my lover...my partner and when we have sex I like to be in charge, but that’s not to say it has to be that way every time. However I find it difficult to describe how I feel when you beg. Superior, certainly, but knowing how much you love me and that you’re willing to trust me...well let’s just say it’s a very potent mix, very...heady.” They lay in silence for a while before Jean-Luc said into the darkness, “Normally I like to be in charge, but you know that of course. It was difficult for me to beg you at first, but you’re right, I do trust you. I suppose there is a certain amount of liberation in handing someone else the reins, especially someone you love.” He snorted softly and reached for Beverly. This time she went to him and they embraced before kissing tenderly. “I never thought I would experience so many new, personal things at my age.” Beverly chuckled quietly. “And I never thought I would find a lover who could satisfy me.” They kissed again. “Then we’re both lucky.” Jean-Luc said softly. Beverly just hummed her reply, her eyes were beginning to droop. She managed to say, “Do you think you can sleep now?” Jean-Luc yawned expansively and nodded. “Yes. Goodnight Beverly.” The Doctor snuggled closer, on the very edge of sleep. She mumbled, “’Night.” And was gone. Jean-Luc followed her mere minutes later. The next morning proved to be vexing. After breakfast, Yvette raced outside, wanting to go back to the river, but she took a detour and found an expanse of high grass-like plants. Delighted, she romped in it, heedless of the seeds which got caught in her fur. By the time Jean-Luc and Beverly arrived on the scene, Yvette’s fur was matted with burrs. It took two and a half hours with a comb and a lot of complaints from Yvette until her fur was once again free of the seeds. Jean-Luc put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. “Now you stay away from that grass patch.” Yvette nodded, still fidgeting. Beverly decided to play peace maker. “Yvette, can you swim?” The little female shrugged. “I don’t know.” Jean-Luc knew what was coming and tried to forestall his lover. “Now Beverly...” She would have none of it. “Oh come on, Jean-Luc. It’s a lovely day and that river looked wonderful. I bet we can teach Yvette to swim in under an hour.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t bring my bathing trunks.” He caught the mischief in her eyes before she spoke. “We don’t need bathing suits, Jean-Luc...it’s just the three of us.” Shaking his head, Jean-Luc said warningly, “Beverly...” The Doctor chuckled impishly. “Come on, Jean-Luc...when was the last time you went skinny dipping?” Before he could answer, Yvette’s eye widened. “You mean go in the water with no clothes?” Jean-Luc opened his mouth to reply, but Beverly beat him to it. “Yes! It’s great fun, Yvette.” Jean-Luc was fast running out of patience. Through gritted teeth he muttered, “I am not going skinny dipping!” With a dismissive wave of her hand, Beverly swept his protest aside. “Of course you are. Come on, Yvette, let’s get some towels.” Yvette ran to the replicator, but Jean-Luc snagged Beverly’s arm, gently pulling her back and saying sotto voce, “You know what happens when I see you naked.” Beverly purred coquettishly and whispered, “Hopefully the water will be cold enough to keep you in check. Besides, Jean-Luc, if Yvette wants to play by the river, she has to know how to swim.” Yvette was saying... “What colour towels?” As Jean-Luc muttered, “But we don’t have to teach her naked! You know damn well we can replicate bathers.” Beverly playfully nipped at his ear lobe, saying quietly, “Come on, Jean-Luc...it’ll be fun, I promise.” Yvette ran back to the couple, saying impatiently, “Can I have a yellow towel? I like yellow.” Jean-Luc threw Beverly a dark look, then went to the replicator with Yvette. He ordered the towels; Yvette’s was yellow. Beverly was right. The river was cold, keeping Jean-Luc’s erection at bay and they had Yvette swimming in under an hour. It took Jean-Luc some time to overcome his embarrassment at being naked, but they had such fun, he soon forgot his inhibitions and joined in. Later, lying in the sun to dry, Yvette became bored. She sidled up to Jean-Luc and asked, “Can I go exploring?” Knowing a refusal would only make her sulk; Jean-Luc sighed, reached into their bag and retrieved a tricorder. He entered some commands and gave it to Yvette. “You may go exploring, but not too far and I want you to scan often. If the alarm goes off, you are to return immediately.” On her feet in a flash, Yvette was about to run off, but Beverly stopped her with... “And keep out of the grass patches!” Offering a rueful grin, Yvette nodded and quickly disappeared. Now alone, Beverly ran an appreciative eye over Jean-Luc’s back and behind. He was lying face down and she leaned over and tickled his backside. He swatted her hand away and snorted. “That’s quite enough of that, thank you.” He could tell she was aroused when she said quietly, “Turn over, Jean-Luc.” Just the sound of her voice made him begin to harden. He briefly considered refusing, but in the end he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He turned over and Beverly was delighted to see his erection. Purring sultrily, she murmured,’ “Sex outdoors is so much fun.” He reached for her, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately, his fingers sliding into her sex. Somehow, Beverly reached into the bag and produced a cock ring. Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened when he saw it. The Doctor forestalled his anxiety. “It has synthetic spikes, but you’re too hard for me to put it on you. I’m going to squeeze you under the head...it may hurt a little.” As she squeezed him, he pushed his fingers deep inside her and pressed his thumb nail hard against her clit. Beverly bit her lower lip, noting his erection didn’t soften. She took a deep breath and said firmly, “Stop that, Jean-Luc. I want to get this ring on you.” He looked into her eyes and said softly, “And I want you to come.” He ground his thumb nail against her again and she moaned sensuously, closing her eyes. She gave up her quest and dropped the ring, lying back and allowing Jean-Luc to do as he wanted. Rising to his knees, he used his free hand to pinch her nipples savagely, twisting and pulling. Beverly cried out, her alabaster skin stained pink with arousal. He crouched between her spread legs and withdrew his fingers, only to form a fist. He pushed it inside her as he bent and bit her clit hard enough to taste blood. Beverly screamed and came hard. Jean-Luc immediately stopped what he was doing, making Beverly beg for more. He shook his head, saying, “No, put the ring on me now.” This time when she squeezed him he winced and partially lost his erection. Beverly slipped the ring on and stroked him quickly. He was hard again in seconds. She had intended to tease him, but he had other ideas. He pushed her onto her back, using his knees to spread her legs before plunging inside her. As the teaser hit her damaged clit, Beverly cried out, her body arching up from the ground. Jean-Luc plunged in and out relentlessly, heedless of his own needs...mentally refusing to beg, but all too soon his testicles began to ache almost unbearably and he briefly thought his enormous penis would split under the strain of holding too much blood. However, his goal was to make Beverly reach her limit, so he pushed his pain aside and continued. Beverly lost count of the number of times she came, but eventually she reached her limit. Gasping and moaning, she beseeched her lover, “Stop, Jean-Luc, I can’t take any more.” Through gritted teeth, Jean-Luc ground out, “Release me.” He was still inside her when Beverly undid the cock ring. He came immediately, experiencing more pain than pleasure, yet still feeling utterly sated. Panting heavily, Jean-Luc rested his head on Beverly’s shoulder. Together they recovered. It was Beverly who eventually said, “I didn’t know you possessed such control.” He lifted his head and smiled ruefully, still panting. “Neither did I.” Beverly wiped some of the sweat from his face before asking, “What prompted it?” He shrugged, not really knowing himself. “I’m not sure. I suppose I wanted to see if I could outlast you.” Beverly grinned. “Without begging.” Jean-Luc frowned, then smiled. “Without begging. In fact, as I recall, it was you who begged.” Beverly pushed him gently and he withdrew to lie beside her. They lay in silence for a while before Beverly said archly, “Chauvinist.” Rolling onto his side, Jean-Luc was angry. “I am not a chauvinist!” “You are so! You just had to prove your superiority!” He sighed and briefly closed his eyes. “Beverly...I am learning a lot in a very short period of time. If you want me to be an equal partner, then I have to know my limits. For my own peace of mind, I had to know. It wasn’t about superiority, it was about completely satisfying you and breaking new ground for me.” Beverly closed her eyes, two tears slipping free. She felt Jean-Luc’s fingers wiping them from her face. “I’m sorry, Jean-Luc, I should have known better. You’re an altruist, it’s your very nature.” She opened her eyes and gave him a frank look. “How did you do it?” He looked embarrassed, causing Beverly to chuckle. “Come on...out with it.” He grimaced and admitted, “I recalibrated the warp core...three times.” Not fully convinced, Beverly said gently. “You could do that in five minutes. And what else?” Reddening, Jean-Luc confessed, “I translated nine of my favourite Shakespeare sonnets into Klingon.” “And that’s it?” With a sigh, Jean-Luc mumbled, “I had two lines of the tenth done when you gave up.” Smiling wryly, Beverly muttered, “Worf would be proud of you. He always said Shakespeare was at its best in the original Klingon.” That made Jean-Luc chuckle. Beverly sobered. “Seriously though, it was a phenomenal effort.” Jean-Luc shrugged. “I didn’t know I could do it until I did. Now I know.” Beverly’s grin was impish. “Now we both know.” Jean-Luc’s grin was lascivious. “Indeed.” Then Jean-Luc frowned. “Yvette has been gone a long time. You’re closest, reach into the bag, there’s another tricorder in there. We can track her with it.” “Okay.” Having deployed the device, Jean-Luc frowned. “She’s over two kilometres away.” He then abruptly stood, bringing Beverly to her feet too. “Beverly, her blood pressure is low.” Immediately adopting her Doctor’s persona, Beverly barked, “Back to the yacht, Jean-Luc, we can get to her faster that way.” No reply was necessary as they both ran for the yacht. Beverly quickly repaired her injuries as Jean-Luc dressed. As he piloted the yacht, Beverly dressed and it was only minutes before they were landing next to Yvette’s prone body. As they ran towards her they could see a pool of blood between her legs and what looked like a branch protruding from her vagina. She was barely conscious as Beverly scanned her. With exquisite gentleness, Beverly removed the branch. More blood flowed out sluggishly as Beverly said perfunctorily, “Take her to the yacht, Jean-Luc, but be very gentle.” He picked her up with great care and, as he carried her to the yacht, said worriedly, “Can you heal her?” Beverly nodded as she trotted beside him. “I think so, the yacht is well equipped for medical needs.” She was right. After repairing the vaginal tears caused by the branch, the bark and splinters were removed and a saline drip inserted into Yvette’s arm vein. Yvette began to regain consciousness quite quickly after that. Jean-Luc took her hand in his and said softly, “Why, Yvette?” She seemed unable to answer and her eyes filled with tears, but she managed, “What you and Beverly did was so intense...I couldn’t help it...I had to...” Beverly gently squeezed Jean-Luc’s arm, stopping any further questions. To Yvette she said, “We’re so sorry, Yvette. We should have known what it would do to you.” Yvette shook her head, trying to regain her composure. “Don’t apologise, Beverly. It was...it was...wonderful.” The Doctor reddened and smiled. “Yes, it was.” Jean-Luc was trying to control his anger. “That doesn’t mitigate our actions, Yvette. In future we will be more careful.” Yvette nodded and her eyes closed. “I’m tired.” Gently stroking her head, Jean-Luc kissed her cheek and said softly, “Sleep, little one, sleep.” She did so and Jean-Luc sat back, resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his face in his hands. Beverly covered Yvette with a blanket and said quietly, “Are you angry with me?” He shook his head. “No, I’m angry with myself. I should have realised, Beverly.” The red head sighed. “We both should have realised, Jean-Luc.” Jean-Luc sat up and thumped his thigh with his fist. “We have to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. There is more at stake here than our sexual gratification. I am, to all intents and purposes, Yvette’s father. I have to be more responsible.” Beverly nodded. “We both do. If you’re her father, then I’m her de facto mother.” The Captain nodded. “True enough.” Beverly took Jean-Luc’s hand. “You realise it probably means we can’t have sex unless Yvette is close by?” With a heavy sigh, Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes.” “Then we have some re evaluation to do.” With a snort, Jean-Luc shook his head. “That’s putting it mildly, but the reality is she’s been close by all this time. We’ve just ignored it.” Beverly sighed deeply. “Until today.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Until today.” They both sat in silence for a while before Jean-Luc said quietly, “Shall we go back to the Enterprise?” Beverly thought about it, but shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. Yvette will be fine by tomorrow and I know she’s really enjoying being off the ship. No, let’s stay.” Jean-Luc nodded and summoned a smile. “She does enjoy the freedom, doesn’t she?” “Yes! Why don’t we try fishing tomorrow?” Jean-Luc almost gaped. “You like fishing?” Nodding vigorously, Beverly said enthusiastically, “Yes! Wesley and I used to go all the time when he was little. I was quite good at it too.” Jean-Luc’s smile grew into a rare full grin. “Then fishing it is.” Their light-hearted banter soon waned as the ramifications of what had happened weighed heavily on their minds. Yvette slept for the rest of the afternoon and woke just before dinner time. She woke hungry. Jean-Luc had to laugh, causing Beverly to ask, “What’s so funny?” He immediately realised his mistake, but had to answer honestly. Holding up a placating hand, he said mildly, “I never thought I’d see someone with an appetite as...healthy as yours.” Despite his efforts to be diplomatic, Beverly was incensed. “Are you saying I eat too much?” Now slightly intimidated in the face of her anger, Jean-Luc shook his head vigorously. “Not at all! Your svelte, sexy figure is testament to your wonderful metabolism.” Not fully placated, Beverly put one fist on her hip and pointed with her other hand. “But you still think I eat a lot.” Not sure what to say, Jean-Luc simply shrugged. Beverly huffed and muttered, “Well at least I do eat. You, on the other hand, get by on barely nothing but lettuce and tea.” Yvette piped up with, “I can go two weeks without food or water.” The couple gaped. Beverly asked gently, “How?” “I can shut down my metabolism and put myself into a form of stasis. I was often in that state when I was abused.” Jean-Luc muttered, “Well that at least was a mercy.” Yvette shook her head. “Not really, Jean-Luc. Although my body was shut down, I was always mentally aware. I felt everything, I just didn’t respond.” The Captain’s eyes sharpened. “Did your captor know?” Yvette nodded. “Yes.” “Damn him to hell!” Yvette placed a gentle hand on Jean-Luc’s arm. “He’s gone, Jean-Luc, all that is behind me now. I am with you, that is all that matters.” Jean-Luc rose and picked Yvette up, hugging her. “I love you, Yvette.” “And I love you, Jean-Luc.” Over breakfast the next morning, both Beverly and Yvette noticed Jean-Luc was quieter than usual. Knowing her lover as she did, after they had eaten, Beverly gently took one of his hands and said softly, “What is it?” Yvette looked into Jean-Luc’s eyes and said, “He’s worried about our connection.” Placing his serviette on the table, Jean-Luc took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then slowly let it out. “That’s not exactly true, Yvette. What concerns me is the range. You were two kilometres away, yet you sensed us. And then there was your injury. Why didn’t you call for help?” Yvette sighed. “I was enjoying the afterglow, Jean-Luc. What I...we...experienced was so intense, I wanted to hang on to it as long as I could. And as for my injury, I thought I might be able to regenerate once I’d removed the branch. Beverly beat me to it.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “But two kilometres, Yvette. That’s a long way for a mental connection.” With a sad smile, Yvette said softly, “It will increase as I age.” Shock made Jean-Luc gape. “Do you know your eventual range?” “No. All I do know is that it is getting stronger the older I get.” Beverly frowned, wondering if she should voice her concerns. “The trouble is, we don’t know how long your species lives for, but judging how quickly you’ve grown mentally since your rescue, I hesitate to say it might not me all that long.” Yvette shrugged, not knowing the answer, but Jean-Luc held up his hand. “But, Beverly, we have to take into account the strategies Yvette used to endure her capture. Now free of those constraints she has blossomed. Perhaps she may live much longer than you anticipate.” Beverly nodded guardedly, her eyes showing nothing but compassion. “Perhaps, but we cannot discount my gut feeling. I’m a Doctor, Jean-Luc and from what I’ve seen...” She sighed. “Let’s just say I hope you’re right.” The discussion had put a pall over the participants so Yvette decided to lighten things up. “Jean-Luc can I ask you something?” Brought out of his dark thoughts, Jean-Luc smiled, his eyes twinkling. “Anything, you know that, Yvette.” “Thank you, Jean-Luc. Can I ask you to remind me to take my dildo with me when I go exploring?” Beverly guffawed, Jean-Luc blushed, lowered his head and shook it. “You are incorrigible, Yvette, but you needn’t worry. Neither Beverly nor I will be so irresponsible as to put you in that situation again.” With a heavy sigh, Yvette shook her head. “Pity, I really enjoyed it.” Jean-Luc glared, but there was no real venom in it. He put aside his embarrassment and said with authority, “We’re going fishing today. Care to try?” “What is fishing?” Jean-Luc waved a hand at Beverly, inviting her to explain. “Well, you have a long thin pole, called a rod, with a reel at the thick end on which is wound a thin line. At the other end of the rod a hook is attached to the line and on it you put some bait...a worm or a small insect. The hook is lowered by casting it out into the deeper water, then you wait for a fish to take the bait. Once that happens, you quickly lift the rod to set the hook into the fish’s mouth, then you reel it in.” Yvette scowled. “It sounds cruel.” Beverly frowned. “Cruel?” Using her fingers to count, Yvette explained. “First you impale a small creature, then you hope to pull a fish out of the water by setting a hook in its mouth...and I suppose you kill the fish?” Beverly shrugged. “Some people do, they fish for food, but I have always thrown the fish back. I’ve never thought of it as cruel. Scientists say fish don’t feel pain...and as for the worms and insects, I doubt they feel pain either.” Yvette’s expression was one of disbelief. “Beverly it’s not just humans I sense. I sense everything around me. Believe me, even the smallest of creatures is capable of feeling something...if not pain then at least stress.” With a sigh, Beverly threw her hands in the air. “So fishing is out then.” Yvette smiled. “I didn’t say that. I can lessen the pain or stress in the creatures so I think we can fish.” Dubiously, Jean-Luc said, “Even if the bait dies?” Yvette shrugged. “Replicate some. Surely you can conjure up some kind of fish food that’s not a living being.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrows rose and he looked speculatively at Beverly. She shrugged and held up her hands. “Well, it’s not traditional, but I don’t see why it wouldn’t work.” Almost as an afterthought, Jean-Luc muttered, “Livingston loves dried shrimp. I replicate that.” Yvette chuckled and said with amusement, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that captive fish, Jean-Luc.” The Captain held up his hand. “Don’t start. He’s perfectly happy and gives me great enjoyment.” “You may derive enjoyment from him, Jean-Luc, but he is still a captive. He should be free, swimming in the tropical waters of Earth.” “We’ll talk about him later, Yvette. For now, let’s just go fishing.” As it turned out, their fishing expedition was a great success. Beverly proved to be the most proficient, catching four fish, but Yvette was close behind with three. Jean-Luc’s paltry effort of an undersized specimen brought much laughter, but he secretly found peace and happiness in just watching the two loves of his life enjoying themselves. He wound in his hook and found a comfortable place on the river bank, stretching out in the sun. With his eyes slitted, he was nearly dozing when Yvette joined him. The soft kiss and the tickle of fur told him who it was. Keeping his eyes closed he muttered, “Have you come to gloat?” Yvette’s chuckle was warm, sending happiness through his entire being. “Not at all. Beverly says it’s time for lunch and that I should wake you up.” He huffed, saying with affront, “I wasn’t asleep.” “I know that, but you weren’t exactly awake, either.” With an expansive yawn and a warm smile, Jean-Luc nodded his agreement. “True enough. So, what do you think of fishing?” Her smile told him volumes. “Once I was able to quell the stress in the fish, I really enjoyed it. The fish were so relieved at being set free...it was very gratifying.” They were both silent for a few minutes, each contemplating the situation when Yvette said quietly, “Why do you keep Livingston captive?” Sighing, Jean-Luc sat up, bent his legs and rested his arms on his knees. “Fish have been kept as pets for centuries, Yvette. As I have already said, he has given me much enjoyment...and at low times in my latter years I have sometimes felt he was the only friend I had.” “But not now?” “No, not now. I am enriched beyond measure.” Yvette’s smile was impish. “So you don’t need Livingston anymore.” Jean-Luc sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Yvette, Livingston was born and bred in captivity. He wouldn’t survive in the wild.” That hadn’t occurred to Yvette. Her limpid eyes widened and she said quietly, “Oh.” Jean-Luc stood and held out his hand, assisting Yvette to her feet. “If he had been taken from the wild I wouldn’t hesitate to free him, but it’s just not possible.” “I understand now, Jean-Luc. I’m sorry for nagging.” He gave a shake of his head and a soft grunt. “No harm done. Now...did Beverly say what we’re having for lunch?” Yvette’s grin was infectious. “Fish and chips.” Jean-Luc’s laughter reverberated across the river. After lunch, Beverly went off, tricorder and specimen bags in hand to look for botanical specimens. Jean-Luc was still feeling a little tired, so he opted to stay on the yacht, listening to music and reading. Yvette, after receiving instructions not to go too far away, left to go exploring. Jean-Luc stretched out on the sofa, Mozart playing softly in the background and a book in his hands, but he found he couldn’t get Yvette out of his mind. What she had done troubled him, as did her pronouncement of their connection strengthening as she aged. He was wrestling with his thoughts when Yvette’s voice permeated his mind, but gently, like a misty shower on an Autumn day. “Why do you worry so, Jean-Luc?” He sighed, trying not to be annoyed by having his thoughts heard by another. “What you did was extreme, Yvette. You could have died.” “But I didn’t. Besides, I could have called you for help.” Jean-Luc snorted, his face clouded in anger. “Yet you didn’t! When we found you, you were barely conscious.” Hearing the anger in his voice, Yvette strove to calm him. “Our link doesn’t depend on me being conscious, Jean-Luc. I could have summoned you even whilst unconscious. I don’t understand your anger. You pushed the limits of your physical boundaries and achieved something you’ve never done before. And as for Beverly, I never thought you would be able to outlast her, cock ring or no cock ring. Can you imagine what it must have been like for me to be a party to all that? Of course I had to do what I did. In some ways I had no other option. But you are concerned by more than that, aren’t you.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and sighed. “Yvette, we don’t know how old you are and it troubles me to think that you are doing things only an adult should do.” “True enough. I may be a child...or I might be older than you, Jean-Luc, but isn’t it more to do with the fact I share what you do with Beverly? You are, by your very nature, an intensely private man. I am well aware you don’t want me there, in your mind when you and Beverly make love, but such is the potency of your lovemaking, I have yet to find a way how to block you out...especially since you insist on pushing your boundaries.” Exasperated, Jean-Luc snapped, “So you blame me?” He heard the quiet condescension and gritted his teeth. “Of course not, Jean-Luc. You can’t help being what you are.” “Which is?” The snigger in Yvette’s voice made Jean-Luc rise to his feet, his hands fisted. “Hopelessly in love, yet still an explorer at heart. Admit it, Jean-Luc. Despite your reservations about how Beverly needs pain, your innate curiosity has got the better of you.” Jean-Luc sat back down heavily, shocked at having his most private thoughts exposed. But he was nothing if not truthful and he had to admit she was right. “You are correct, of course, but that doesn’t mitigate my feelings towards you. Please, Yvette, don’t resort to such extreme measures again. If you have to, tell us to stop.” “I promise, Jean-Luc. I learned my lesson when I felt how dreadful you felt and how worried you were. I don’t ever want you to feel that way about me again.” There was silence then, until Yvette said softly, “Go and find Beverly. You are on holiday to be together. She would be delighted if you showed some interest in her passion for botany.” His tiredness forgotten, Jean-Luc stood and smiled. “You are wise, Yvette. Thank you for reminding me why we are here.” “Think nothing of it, Jean-Luc. I get more from you than you from me.” He grinned to himself and shook his head. “I’ll see you in about an hour...and remember, no grass seeds.” “No grass seeds, right. See you in an hour.” When Jean-Luc left the yacht, his step was a light one. He found Beverly thigh deep in a patch of soft green fern-like plants. He was just about to go to her when she held up one hand, her attention focussed solely on her tricorder. “Stay there, Jean-Luc.” Ever curious, the Captain replied, “What have you found?” Beverly didn’t answer immediately, nor did she take her gaze from the device in her hands, but she did sigh and tilt her head, saying distractedly, “Brush your hand over the fronds.” Jean-Luc did so and was amazed to see the fronds first close, then follow his hand. “What’s causing it, Beverly? Is it the warmth of my hand, or are they aware of me?” Finally looking up, Beverly shook her head, obviously stumped. “I don’t know.” She looked over at her lover and smiled. “Walk to me, but be mindful of the plants.” Jean-Luc did so and was amazed to see the plants part for him. Once at Beverly’s side, he removed his own tricorder from its holster and began to scan. Beverly reached forward and the plant shied away, but as she kept her hand still, the frond relaxed and came to her hand. Jean-Luc said incredulously, “Sentient?” Beverly shrugged. “I don’t know, but they are remarkable. Pity I can’t take a sample.” They stood in the middle of the patch in awe. Being quite a warm day, Beverly was wearing a pretty sun dress, whereas Jean-Luc was dressed in shorts and a short sleeved shirt. Unseen by either officer, a tip of one frond behind Jean-Luc reached up and slipped under his shirt and over the waist band of his shorts. There it disconnected itself from the rest of the frond and flattened, moulding itself to the surface of Jean-Luc’s skin, changing colour as it did so. He felt nothing. Having spent almost an hour scanning the ferns, they left the patch and went off in search of other specimens. Although they found plenty of interesting botanical examples, there was nothing even remotely like the ferns. Twice Jean-Luc had made contact with Yvette and, from what he could gather, she had not found any ferns like the ones they had found. He cautioned her against playing among them, just in case she did come across some. With the long day beginning to draw in, Jean-Luc and Beverly made their way back to the yacht, all of Beverly’s bags full. They found Yvette asleep on the sofa. Having been out in the sun for so long, both Jean-Luc and Beverly were sweaty. He knew as soon as he spotted her lascivious grin that Beverly had something erotic in mind. She sidled up to him and whispered, “Shower with me?” Despite his tiredness and lingering soreness from their previous romp, he began to harden at the mere thought. He cast his eyes over Beverly and sighed, muttering softly, “Ye Gods, Beverly, but you’re beautiful.” Taking him by the hand and beginning to lead him towards the bedroom, Beverly noticed the growing bulge in his trousers and licked her lips. “You’re not bad yourself, Jean-Luc.” By the time they began to strip off their clothing, Jean-Luc was achingly hard. Beverly came to him, falling to her knees and wrapping both hands around his penis to lift it to her mouth. All he wanted to do was push her to the floor and drive into her but, as usual, he let her set the pace. She teased him until he thought he’d go mad, but then she suddenly stopped. Almost growling in dissatisfaction, Jean-Luc opened his tightly closed eyes to see Beverly spread before him, on the bedroom floor. She crooked a finger at him, saying sultrily, “Come on big boy, I want all of you, right now!” He briefly closed his eyes and took a deep, settling breath. Once he felt more in control of himself, he looked down and smiled. “What...no toys?” Annoyed at being kept waiting, Beverly pinched one of her own nipples and her free hand found its way to her clit. As her fingernails dug into the engorged organ, Beverly closed her eyes and shook her head, murmuring, “Oh yes, Jean-Luc.” He’d been teased enough. He dropped to his knees and roughly grabbed her hand, removing it from her sex. He then spread her legs wider and looked down into her cerulean eyes. “You want all of me?” He growled. “Yes!” She almost shrieked. “Then you shall have all of me!” He shoved into her with more force than he’d intended. Beverly screamed and arched up from the floor. As he began to thrust in and out of her, he reached down to pinch her clit. Beverly’s first orgasm took them both by surprise. It was very intense and came upon her very rapidly, with little warning. It did, however, erode Jean-Luc’s control. The sight of Beverly, under him, her skin stained pink with arousal, her vibrant red hair spread out on the carpet all went to making the experience more than just a simple physical act. It affected him viscerally and he responded the only way he knew how. He bent his head and kissed Beverly with all the passion he possessed. She dragged her mouth free and bit his shoulder just as he came hard. His orgasm was potent, affecting both body and mind. As he began to soften, Beverly whispered raggedly, “One more, Jean-Luc...please...one more.” She’d gripped his buttock cheek with one hand, the other was with his, buried in her sex. Together they brought about another orgasm for Beverly. They lay as one, panting and whispering each other’s name. The piece of fern on Jean-Luc’s hip suddenly began to move. It made its way to Beverly’s arm and used her appendage to travel upwards. Jean-Luc’s brow was resting on Beverly’s shoulder and the fern crossed from her to Jean-Luc’s face. From his cheek, it moved across and up, eventually coming upon his ear. It slid inside and began to secrete a thick mucous as it began to burrow. Still, Jean-Luc felt nothing. They showered and then went into the day area to prepare the evening meal. Woken by the aroma of the food, Yvette padded over to the table and grinned. “I had a wonderful dream.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc’s tone was a warning not to tease, however, Yvette didn’t take any notice. “I dreamt that a handsome, bald man was making love to me.” Jean-Luc’s eyes glittered dangerously, making Yvette back off. “I’m sorry, Jean-Luc. I wasn’t prying, I just wanted you to know it was very pleasant for me too.” Beverly, ever the peace maker, smiled. “Well at least you’re in one piece.” With a non-committal nod, Yvette shook out her serviette and began her meal. Twice, during dinner, Jean-Luc scratched at his ear, but thought nothing of it. At the meal’s end they cleared the table and went into the lounge. Yvette watched some holovids as the couple read. Much later Jean-Luc carried a sleeping Yvette into her room before stretching and yawning expansively. “Ready for bed?” Beverly looked up at her lover and nodded with a tired smile. “Yes.” Hand in hand they walked into the bedroom and before Jean-Luc could ask, Beverly said quietly, “I just want to sleep in your arms tonight, Jean-Luc. I’m pooped.” Secretly delighted as he’d begun to feel slightly nauseous, Jean-Luc kissed Beverly with tenderness and said softly, “Perhaps in the morning?” Beverly nodded dreamily. “Yes, most definitely.” They stripped off their clothing and slipped into bed naked. Beverly spooned into Jean-Luc’s front and they quickly drifted off to sleep. During the long night, Jean-Luc’s temperature rose sharply and he dreamed of bizarre things, somehow entangled with most, if not all, of his life’s memories, from infancy to his present day. It was the bed sheets, made damp by his sweating that woke Beverly in the early hours of morning. Immediately alarmed she gently shook her lover, saying urgently, “Jean-Luc, wake up!” It was then there was a knock at the door. “Beverly? May I come in? Something is wrong with Jean-Luc.” Busy reading the screen of her tricorder, Beverly called out distractedly, “Yes, come in.” Yvette went to Jean-Luc’s side of the bed and watched implacably as Beverly tried to determine what was wrong. The little alien laid a hand on Jean-Luc’s face, only to quickly withdraw it. “He is very hot!” Beverly nodded, lifting Jean-Luc’s eye lids to find nothing but the whites of his eyes. “I know and I can’t wake him up, although the tricorder says he not unconscious as such, just asleep.” “Have you ever seen anything like this before?” Guardedly, Beverly nodded. “Yes, once, about five years ago. It was a parasitic infestation, but I can’t find anything with the tricorder.” Yvette came closer to the bed and closed her huge eyes. When she opened them, worry crinkled her brow. “You are right, Beverly, it is a parasite, but an intelligent one. And it’s not an infestation, there is only one.” Wracking her brain, Beverly suddenly snapped her fingers. “The fern!” Yvette nodded. “It is botanical in nature, but as I said, it is intelligent.” Her only concern being Jean-Luc’s safety, Beverly barked, “Is it hurting him?” Yvette shook her head. “No, it just wants information.” Beverly snapped the tricorder closed, it was all but useless. “Where is it?” Yvette gently placed her hand on Jean-Luc’s brow. “It is in his brain stem. It has already been in his autonomic areas, scanned his life’s memories and is now looking at his atavistic functions.” Alarmed and feeling utterly helpless, all Beverly could do was ask, “Will it damage him?” Yvette shrugged. “I don’t know for certain, but I doubt it. From what I sense it is merely curious.” Suddenly Jean-Luc groaned and a little blood trickled from his left nostril. As both females watched, a tiny green object appeared. Yvette closed her eyes and sighed. “It wants to...examine... you now, Beverly.” The Doctor bridled. “And if I refuse?” Yvette frowned. “It has left a part of itself embedded in Jean-Luc’s brain. It will not hurt him if you cooperate.” Beverly scanned Jean-Luc again, then glared balefully at the green creature. “His temperature is over forty degrees! I can’t help him if that happens to me too.” Yvette frowned, then snapped her fingers. “I can monitor you through the entity.” Unwilling to proceed, but unable to decline, Beverly snarled, “Bloody hell! Oh all right, what do I have to do?” Yvette closed her eyes again and received her instructions. “Let the entity get onto your index finger, then put that finger into your ear.” With hesitation, Beverly placed her finger on Jean-Luc’s upper lip. The green specimen moved with remarkable speed onto her finger and she reluctantly raised her hand to her head. Yvette said softly, “You will feel no pain, Beverly.” Just before she put her finger into her ear, Beverly said quietly, “Take care of Jean-Luc, Yvette.” The alien smiled. “I will care for both of you, Beverly.” Scant seconds after placing her finger in her ear, Beverly began to feel very drowsy. She lay beside Jean-Luc and allowed her eyes to close. She slipped into sleep seamlessly. Yvette watched the tricorder intently, although she knew the entity meant no harm. When Beverly’s temperature spiked, Yvette was aware there was nothing she could do. Beverly began to dream and, like Jean-Luc, dreamt of all her life’s memories. What she wasn’t prepared for was abrupt arousal. She reached for Jean-Luc, finding him as hard as iron. Still both deeply asleep, Beverly rolled onto her back. Jean-Luc covered her with his body, the head of his huge penis nudging at her entrance. He slid into her and Beverly arched under him. This was conventional sex, no toys, no games and interestingly, no foreplay. Yvette watched intrigued as she felt nothing. She was aware of the couple and the entity, but she felt no sexual arousal herself. It was over in about five minutes. Jean-Luc slowly withdrew from his lover and they lay, their bodies entangled. As Yvette monitored them, a voice appeared in her mind. “Our study is complete. We will leave now, having bestowed a gift. Please take us back to our home.” From both of the couple, a trickle of blood heralded the emergence of two small, green botanical specimens. Wary, Yvette gathered the two samples and placed them in a small container. Making one final check on her patients, she left the yacht and followed the creature’s directions back to the fern patch. She then hurried back to the yacht to find Jean-Luc drowsily awake and confused. Beverly woke soon after and stretched. Ignoring Yvette, she said sleepily to Jean-Luc, “I feel like I’ve just had sex.” He nodded, knuckling one eye. “Me too.” They both looked at Yvette for an explanation. She shrugged. “You have just had sex. What is the last thing you remember?” The both frowned, but I was Beverly who snapped her fingers. “An entity had infiltrated Jean-Luc’s brain and I agreed to be next.” Jean-Luc grabbed Beverly’s arm, his eyes boring into hers. “I had an alien entity in my brain and you allowed it to infiltrate yours? Why did you do that?” Beverly scratched her head, trying to remember. It was Yvette who jogged her memory. “It was in Jean-Luc’s brain stem.” Beverly snapped her fingers again. “Yes! It said if I didn’t agree, it would harm you, but it did promise to do no damage. Yvette, give me the tricorder, please.” The little alien did so and Beverly scanned first Jean-Luc, then herself. Jean-Luc was rapidly growing impatient. “Well?” With a sigh of resignation, Beverly nodded. “We seem to be just fine.” Just then, Jean-Luc sneezed, spraying bloody mucous into his hand. Beverly quickly followed him. Before he could say anything, she held up one hand. “Despite a slight irritation in our sinuses.” Yvette supplied, “It exited both your left nostrils.” Beverly rose a little unsteadily from the bed and retrieved a med kit. With the assistance of a tissue regenerator, the irritation was healed. By now sitting up, Jean-Luc the Captain came to the only logical solution. “The fern-like plant.” It was Yvette who agreed with him, beating Beverly to the punch. “Yes. It is botanical in nature, but it is an intelligent, sentient being who wished to know more about you.” Jean-Luc scowled. “And just how did it get into our brains?” Beverly tapped the side of her head. “Through our ears.” Shaking his head, Jean-uc disagreed. “But I didn’t get any near my ears.” Yvette filled him in. “Apparently it can mimic other tissue. Some must have found its way to your skin and disguised itself only to travel up your body to your ear.” Beverly ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. “I remember dreaming. In fact I think I dreamt my entire life.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Me too.” He then said to Yvette, “How long were we asleep?” “All night and about two hours this morning.” Feeling embarrassed, Jean-Luc asked, “And we had sex.” Yvette nodded but frowned. “Yes, but ordinary sex and it didn’t last long, only a few minutes.” All three were silent for a little while, before Yvette said quietly, “It said it had left you with a gift.” Jean-Luc frowned. “A gift? What kind of gift?” Yvette shrugged. “I don’t know.” He turned his attention to Beverly. “Can you detect anything?” She shook her head. “No, nothing. Like I said, we’re both fine.” Despite the fact he was naked, Jean-Luc quickly exited the bed. “Well I want more information. I’m going back to the fern patch. Coming?” Beverly nodded but held up one finger. “Just let me shower.” Yvette frowned and grabbed Jean-Luc hand. “Do you think that’s wise, Jean-Luc?” He bridled. “We have been violated, Yvette, and I want to know why.” She squeezed his hand. “They just wanted information, Jean-Luc. They are explorers, just like you.” He snorted. “Well they should have asked.” “Perhaps, but you might have said no.” Dismissing her with a wave of his hand, Jean-Luc shook his head. “I still want answers.” Beverly was out of the shower quickly and both officers dressed with speed. It was with great surprise that when they arrived at the location, the fern patch was deserted. Standing in the middle, Beverly deployed her tricorder, turning slowly in a complete circle. Keeping his impatience under control with a concerted effort, Jean-Luc waited as Beverly assimilated the data on the device. Stating the obvious did little to quell Jean-Luc’s growing irritation. “It’s gone.” Jean-Luc briefly closed his eyes and said through gritted teeth, “I can see that, Beverly, but where is it now?” Her eyes glued to the screen, Beverly shrugged. “I haven’t the faintest idea.” Holding out his hand, Jean-Luc said tersely, “Give me a look.” Instead of handing her tricorder over, Beverly did give her lover a look and it spoke volumes. “Your tone could do with some improvement, Jean-Luc.” He took a deep breath and tried to smile. “I’m sorry, Beverly. May have the tricorder, please?” She returned his smile. “Gladly.” He took the device and inputted some commands, but was met with the same result. Letting out a plosive breath, Jean-Luc let his hand holding the tricorder drop to his side. “This shouldn’t be possible.” Yvette went to Jean-Luc and gently tugged his trousers. “Jean-Luc?” He looked down and smiled. “Yes, Yvette?” “I can’t sense them, either.” Beverly pulled her pony tail tighter and wondered, “Do you think they had a ship in orbit?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “I’ve had the proximity alert activated since we landed. It should have let us know if there was anything in orbit.” He too did a three-sixty degree turn, growing increasingly frustrated. “Where the hell did they go?” When he was met with silence, Jean-Luc eventually had to accept that they would, in all probability, never know. He noticed that the two females appeared a little despondent. Wishing to lighten the mood, he said in an even tone, “Well, we’re up now. How about breakfast and some more exploring?” At the mention of food, Yvette perked up immediately. “Can we have waffles with syrup?” Jean-Luc scooped Yvette up into his arms, saying, “You can have whatever your heart desires.” Her grin was infectious. “Then I want chocolate for breakfast!” With a chuckle, Jean-Luc shook his head. “Except chocolate.” With an adorable pout, Yvette’s grin faded. “That’s not fair. You said I could have anything I wanted.” Jean-Luc nodded, a ghost of a smile evident. “That’s true, but I am responsible for you and chocolate is not an appropriate choice for the first meal of the day.” He set Yvette on her feet and ruffled her fur atop her head. “Waffles and syrup will have to do.” Deciding the compromise was all she was going to get; Yvette acknowledged the defeat with a crooked smile. “Okay, Jean-Luc.” As she scampered off in front of the walking couple, Jean-Luc muttered, “Counsellor Troi has some explaining to do.” Beverly chuckled delightedly. “I think she feels it’s her life’s mission to introduce chocolate to all and sundry.” Smiling, Jean-Luc shook his head. “I can understand that, but chocolate for breakfast?” He shuddered. “It makes me feel ill just thinking about it.” Beverly slipped her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “But you like chocolate.” He nodded his agreement. “That’s true, but it has its time and place.” Giving his hand a squeeze again, Beverly said sotto voce, “So we can play with some chocolate?” He felt his penis twitch in anticipation, his eyes darkening. “I don’t see why not.” Beverly just smiled, making Jean-Luc begin to harden. In his mind he heard, “Really, Jean-Luc. Can’t we have breakfast first?” That killed his rising arousal. By the time they reached the yacht, he was once again under control of himself. The rest of their holiday was uneventful, with the exception of Yvette finding more grasses to play in, necessitating anther long and uncomfortable session with a brush and comb. They left the planet with some regret, although both Jean-Luc and Beverly couldn’t shake the feeling they had unfinished business with the entity they had encountered. Their rendezvous with the Enterprise went off without a hitch and they continued on their mission, completing it with a week to spare. Command approved shore leave at Star Base eighteen. Having docked within days at the base, Jean-Luc, Beverly and Yvette were seated at a cafe, dressed in civilian clothing just like any tourists, when Yvette looked over her shoulder, then gave Jean-Luc a stricken look. “Jean-Luc, that being is having bad thoughts about me.” The Captain looked behind Yvette to see a tall, rather attractive male alien of a species he wasn’t familiar with. He gave the being a hard look, but it refused the hint, instead sidling over to their table. Without preamble, it spoke, making the universal translator come on line. “Is it a female?” Jean-Luc stood, his face hard. “That is none of your business. Now if you don’t mind, we would appreciate some privacy.” Unfazed, the alien reached into his shirt pocket for an isolinear chip. “I think she is. I’ll give you one hundred and fifty bars of latinum for her.” Growing angry at both the being’s rudeness and the distress he was causing Yvette, Jean-Luc grabbed him by the shoulder and led him away from their table. “If you don’t stop pestering us, I will have security remove you.” The alien shrugged. “If I had a female Rushedin I’d be reluctant to part with her too. I’m well aware of what they can do in bed. All right, three hundred and fifty bars.” Realising the being knew about Yvette’s species, Jean-Luc tempered his anger. Adopting a sly look, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Look, she’s not for sale, but she doesn’t tell me much and I want another one. What can you tell me about her species? Where is her home planet?” Disappointed, but not offended, the alien was quiet amiable. “It’s in a distant system, near the crab nebular, but you won’t find much, the Borg went through there years ago. There are pockets of the survivors spread all over the place, but the biggest colony I know of is at Coralus II.” Rubbing his lower lip in deep thought, Jean-Luc said quietly, “And they’re called Rushedin?” The alien scratched at the luxurious mane of hair atop his domed head. “Yes. They have very strong family ties. I doubt you’ll be able to buy one; you’ll have to just take what you want. They don’t fight back much, being pacifists and all.” Clapping his hand on the alien’s shoulder, Jean-Luc smiled. “Well thank you, sorry I couldn’t oblige.” The tall being shrugged. “No problem, but I envy you.” His wink and grin was lascivious and Jean-Luc had to resist the urge to punch him in the face. They parted and Jean-Luc rejoined his companions. Yvette immediately gripped his hand. “I am a Rushedin?” Smiling to ease her fear, Jean-Luc nodded. “So it seems.” Tears welled in Yvette’s eyes and her lower lip began to tremble. “You won’t sell me?” His voice cracked and he pulled her onto his lap. Oh, my little one. Never, I would never sell you, don’t you know that?” Yvette rested her face on Jean-Luc’s chest and began to softly purr. He stroked her head, willing his own tears at bay. Beverly also stroked Yvette fur, but she was having trouble dealing with her towering anger. She had to struggle to keep her voice down. “I don’t believe it! That...thing...offering to buy Yvette at a Federation Star Base! How the hell is that allowed in Federation space? Our fundamental principle is based on freedom. What he was suggesting was slavery!” Jean-Luc caught her eye and sent her his love, calming her. “What you’re saying is true, of course, but who knows where he was from. I didn’t recognise his species, I doubt he was a Federation citizen and he obviously thought we were tourists. Perhaps slavery is the norm in his society.” “And perhaps he was just a sexual predator!” At that, Yvette trembled, immediately making Beverly regret her angry words. She stroked Yvette again and smiled. “Well he’s gone now and look at what we know. You’re a Rushedin, Yvette. How does it feel to know that?” Yvette lifted her head and managed a wan smile. “Good, I suppose. Will you go there, Jean-Luc? Go to Coralus II?” Looking down into her remarkable violet eyes, Jean-Luc said softly, “Do you want me to?” Yvette sighed and rubbed her eyes. “Can I think about it?” Giving her a hug, Jean-Luc nodded. “Of course you can, take all the time you need.” It wasn’t mentioned again. As it turned out, it was four weeks until Yvette brooked the subject. Over breakfast one morning she said quite out of the blue, “Jean-Luc...I want to go to Coralus II.” With his hand half way to his mouth, Jean-Luc looked at Beverly before eating the piece of croissant. His face was calm, but he was thinking hard. Yvette, of course, knew. “Is there a problem, Jean-Luc?” He swallowed and took Yvette’s hand. “Not a problem as such, it’s just that we can’t just up and leave right now...we have to complete this survey mission, then I have to see what our new orders are. The reality is, it might be some time before we can get to Coralus II, it is a long way out.” Disappointed, but understanding, Yvette summoned a wan smile. “That’s okay, Jean-Luc. I can wait.” Beverly looked first at her lover, then at Yvette. “You never know, Yvette. Jean-Luc can work magic with Command when he wants to. Don’t give up hope.” Yvette smile grew. “I won’t, thank you, Beverly.” Soon after, Jean-Luc was in his office, talking to Admiral Alynna Nechayev. “...so you see, Admiral, we can complete this mission fairly quickly and gain two weeks...enough time to have a look at the Coralus system.” The woman gave the Captain a hard look. “And just what is it about the Coralus system that requires such scrutiny?” Donning his best non-committal face, Jean-Luc sat back and raised his hands. “I’ve heard they have large deposits of dilithium. Perhaps a diplomatic call wouldn’t go astray?” Still the hard look, but the Admiral was coming to see her Captain’s point of view...with reservations. “I’m not completely convinced as to your motives, Picard, but you have my permission to survey the Coralus system. Report back in four weeks.” Jean-Luc smiled, then sobered. “The Coralus system is quite some distance away, Admiral. May I have your permission to exceed warp five?” Her eyes were gimlet-like. “You’re pushing it, Picard.” Then she sighed. “Oh, very well.” Putting on his best smile, Jean-Luc said softly, “Thank you, Admiral, Picard out.” He then sat back and thought, “Yvette? Are you listening?” “Yes, Jean-Luc.” “You heard?” “Yes, Jean-Luc.” “Are you happy?” “Yes, Jean-Luc.” He sighed. “Have you anything other than “Yes, Jean-Luc” to say?” “No, Jean-Luc.” He chuckled and closed his eyes briefly. “I’ll see you after my shift ends. We can talk about it then.” “Okay, Jean-Luc. See you then.” Sighing, he went back to his work. Yvette was waiting for Jean-Luc as he came through the doors. She bolted across the room and launched herself into his arms, causing him to take several backwards steps, making the doors open again. He chuckled and stepped back inside his quarters. “Hello to you too, Yvette.” She hugged with remarkable strength. “Hello, Jean-Luc, I love you!” Beverly came out of the bathroom, drying her hands. Jean-Luc thought she looked a little unwell. “Are you all right, Beverly?” She waved off his concern. “Just a bit of an upset stomach. I’m fine.” Jean-Luc smiled. “That’s my line.” She went to him and kissed his cheek. “One of the things about being in a relationship is learning to share.” His eyebrows rose. “Even my speech patterns?” Beverly chuckled. “Yep.” They walked further into the day area and Jean-Luc sat in his favourite chair with Yvette still clinging to him. “How long will it take to get there, Jean-Luc?” “At warp nine, four days.” Beverly gaped. “Warp nine!” Jean-Luc scratched near his right ear. “Well, yes. Admiral Nechayev owned me a favour.” “That hard-arsed witch owed you a favour? This I have to hear!” With a sigh, Jean-Luc explained. “The last time we were at Earth, I partnered her in a very important bridge game. Apparently it was vitally important we won and I played a winning hand to seal the match.” Beverly was incredulous. “That’s it? You help win a card game and she gives you permission to exceed warp five?” With difficulty, Jean-Luc shrugged, then said to Yvette, “You can let me go now.” He then said to Beverly, “What can I say? It was a very important card game. You know what those Admirals are like.” Beverly sneered. “Trumped up, hard-arsed, self important, arrogant...” Jean-Luc held up his hand. “That’s enough, Beverly. You know we have to respect the chain of command,” She gave a grudging smile. “True, but we don’t have to like it.” Yvette began to fidget. “When can we go?” “Two days from now.” “I can’t wait!” With a chuckle, Jean-Luc eased Yvette off his lap. “Well you’ll just have to. I still have to tell Will.” Beverly frowned. “He wouldn’t object, would he?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “I doubt it, but it is unusual.” Yvette gave Jean-Luc a fearful look. “When will you tell him?” He hugged her, saying softly, “Tomorrow, but don’t worry, everything will be all right, I promise.” “Okay then, Jean-Luc, I trust you.” He smiled tenderly. “I know, little one. Now, how about you read to me?” “Okay.” That night, just after Jean-Luc and Beverly had gone to bed, the Doctor turned on her side and ran her fingers through his chest hair, saying softly, “What if we find her parents? Are you prepared for that?” He sighed deeply. “I can’t say I’m looking forward to it, but it would be the best thing for Yvette. She needs to be with her own kind.” Gently biting his earlobe, Beverly murmured, “I can’t imagine how you must feel, giving away your daughter.” Liking what she was doing was distracting Jean-Luc from the subject at hand. “Hmm, yes, but can you imagine how her parents would feel...regaining their daughter after so long apart?” Beverly reached under the waist band of his shorts to squeeze his growing erection. “I’m not concerned about her parents, Jean-Luc, I’m concerned for you. Remember what she said would happen if you and she were separated?” His erection wilted. “Oh my God...yes! Beverly, we have to find a way to stop it.” Squeezing him again, Beverly murmured, “Perhaps being reunited with her parents will negate it.” Beverly pushed the covers down, along with Jean-Luc’s shorts. “Let’s think about it later. In the meantime, I’ll take your mind off it.” He felt the cock ring being pushed down his shaft and he sighed as Beverly’s mouth covered the upper portion of his penis. He was, by now, familiar with the heavy ache that began as the blood filled his penis and was trapped by the ring. He looked down at Beverly and noted the metal spikes on the teaser. He reached for her, sliding his fingers through her folds and finding her dripping wet. His voice was very deep and husky with arousal. “You’re ready for me.” In silence, Beverly straddled Jean-Luc and lifted his penis, guiding it to her entrance. Even though he was prepared for it, Jean-Luc couldn’t contain the loud moan of pain/pleasure as Beverly engulfed him. Something tore inside her and Beverly called out Jean-Luc’s name. He’d felt it before, but it still troubled him. He reached for her, pulling her down onto his upper body. That action brought Beverly clit in direct contact with the steel teaser spikes. She ground herself against him, biting his shoulder. Lost in carnal desire, Jean-Luc grabbed her hips and pushed up hard, making Beverly cry out. He should have stopped, or at least tempered his actions, but he knew what she wanted. He lifted her up while withdrawing, then pulled her down as he thrust up. It was exactly what she wanted. With her fingernails drawing blood on his shoulders, Beverly moaned and writhed as Jean-Luc did what she needed. She came three times before she rolled them over and released Jean-Luc from his constraint. Growling his appreciation, it took only one or two thrusts before he came hard, calling out Beverly’s name. He could barely keep his eyes open as Beverly repaired the damage to herself, then remade the bed. The last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was... “We’ll talk about it in the morning” In her bedroom, Yvette eased the dildo from her body, ignoring the tears that streamed down her face. “I don’t want to leave you, Jean-Luc. What am I to do?” Cancelling the trip was out of the question now, she had made her feelings clear, but now she was having misgivings. She lay awake many hours into the long night. The next morning, Will kept his face unreadable as his CO ordered the ship to the Coralus system...at warp nine. Having done that, the Captain invited Will to accompany him to his Ready Room. Gesturing to the chair in front of his desk, Jean-Luc bade Will to sit while he himself retrieved two hot drinks. A coffee for Will and an Earl Grey tea for him. Jean-Luc took a sip, then placed the cup on the desktop. “I take it you have some questions?” The big bearded man smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. “I do, Sir, yes.” “And they are?” Will sat back and took a sip of his coffee. “Why are we going to the Coralus system and why are we going like a bat out of hell to get there?” With a sigh, Jean-Luc wrapped his hands around his cup, staring at it as if it held the answers. “We have recently found Yvette is a Rushedin. Apparently their world was decimated by the Borg many years ago, but there were survivors, scattered throughout the quadrant. The largest concentration of survivors is in the Coralus system.” Will crossed his legs, ankle over knee and took another sip of his coffee. “I see. And the warp nine?” “I have received permission to exceed warp five for this mission. The Coralus system is a long way out and we have but four weeks to complete our business.” Will’s eyes hardened. “Which is?” Jean-Luc sighed. “Find Yvette’s parents, or at least remaining members of her family.” Will sighed too. “That’s a hell of a long shot, Captain.” Nodding, Jean-Luc agreed. “I know, but I have to try. She deserves to be amongst her own kind.” Will gulped down his coffee and rose, saying, “Well good luck, Sir, you’re going to need it.” Giving a slight nod, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Thank you Number One. Dismissed.” It didn’t take long for the next chime from his doors and he was ready for it. “Come.” Deanna Troi entered; a concerned look on her face. Jean-Luc sat back and steepled his fingers under his chin, saying dryly, “Counsellor.” She sensed his barriers were up and sighed. “I’ve been talking to Will.” His eyebrows rose. “Really? How interesting, but what has that to do with me?” Giving him an admonishing look, Deanna sat down in front of the desk and sighed. “I know how you must be feeling, Captain.” Adopting a hard look, Jean-Luc said quietly, “I don’t see how that has any bearing on the matter. Yvette must be returned to her family if at all possible.” Deanna’s expression was one of sympathy. “But what of the cost to you?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “Irrelevant.” Now growing angry at his reticence, Deanna had the temerity to slap her hand on the desktop. “It is certainly NOT irrelevant! You love Yvette, she’s like a daughter to you. How can you sit there and so calmly talk about handing her over as if she’s livestock?” His face grew stony and his eyes hard. He placed both hands palm down on the desktop and said with deceptive calm. “I assure you, Counsellor, I will deal with my emotions regarding this in due time. In the interim, I will exert my energies to finding her family. Is that all?” No, it wasn’t, but Deanna heard the implicit dismissal. She rose and bowed her head. “Yes, Captain.” But she paused at the open doors. “When the time comes that you need to see me, you will be welcome.” No reply was forthcoming. After Deanna had left, Jean-Luc got up at went to the aft viewport, staring out at the stars, thinking desperately, “I can do this! It’s what’s best for Yvette!” He was still fretting when Yvette’s gentle voice pervaded his mind. “I’m upset too, Jean-Luc. In fact I’m thinking I don’t want to go after all.” Jean-Luc immediately stiffened his resolve. “No, Yvette, you must go. These are your people. We may not find your parents, but we might find some relatives, or a family willing to take you in.” Yvette sighed deeply. “But I don’t want to leave you, Jean-Luc. I love you.” Tears welled in Jean-Luc’s eyes as he struggled to say, “And I love you, but it is for the best, Yvette. You must trust me on this.” “I trust you implicitly, Jean-Luc. I will go.” Jean-Luc sighed with relief. “Thank you, little one...and remember, you don’t have to stay if you really don’t want to.” “Very well, Jean-Luc, I will give you back your privacy.” “Thank you.” Jean-Luc went to his desk and sat heavily, placing his face in his hands and tried to stop thinking about Yvette leaving. Beverly exercised her rank and left Sick Bay early, dropping by the school to pick up Yvette. The little alien was unusually quiet, making Beverly curious. Once in Jean-Luc’s quarters she invited Yvette to sit with her on the sofa and asked gently, “Is there anything wrong, Yvette?” Her large violet eyes brimmed with tears and she lowered her head. Sighing, she said brokenly, “I don’t want to leave.” Beverly took her hand and gently squeezed it. “Nobody says you have to leave, Yvette.” Looking up into Beverly’s eyes, Yvette said, “Jean-Luc says it’s for the best, that I should be with my own people.” With a gentle smile, Beverly said softly, “I know Jean-Luc. I bet he’s told you, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Yvette nodded, but her melancholy remained. “But, Beverly, what if we do find my family? How could I refuse to go with them?” Unable to answer that particular question, Beverly instead chose to take a positive view. “We don’t know much about your species, Yvette. It well may be that when and if you do meet your parents a bond might surface. I tell you what. You try and stop worrying and just see what happens.” Buoyed slightly by what Beverly had said, Yvette blinked away her tears and nodded, even raising a wan smile. Beverly rose and retrieved Yvette’s favourite book, “The Wind In The Willows” And smiled gently. “Want to read to me, or would you rather I read to you?” Yvette didn’t have to think. “You read to me, please, Beverly.” Yvette snuggled up to Beverly and she began to read off the PADD. Beverly was still reading to a drowsy Yvette when Jean-Luc came in. He smiled at the scene, but Beverly noted the sadness in his eyes. Yvette woke and quickly slid off the sofa to run across the room. Jean-Luc bent down and caught her, hoisting her up into a hug. “Hello Little One.” “Hello, Jean-Luc, I’m glad you’re home.” He grinned and kissed her temple. “Me too, I get to see my two favourite females.” Beverly put the PADD down and rose, smiling tenderly. “Hungry?” Jean-Luc sighed. “Not really.” Beverly nodded her understanding. “Something light then. Tuna salad?” The Captain nodded and sighed. “Yes, that would suffice, thank you.” Dinner was a somewhat sombre affair. Jean-Luc was obviously distracted and Yvette and Beverly soon tired of trying to engage him in conversation. After dinner, Jean-Luc retreated into a book, leaving Beverly and Yvette to amuse themselves. Beverly had to remind Jean-Luc when Yvette’s bedtime arrived. He put her to bed and kissed her brow, saying softly, “I love you, Yvette.” She looked up at him and smiled warmly. “I love you too, Jean-Luc. Don’t worry, everything will be all right.” With those brave words in his mind, Jean-Luc joined Beverly in the living area. “She is remarkable.” Beverly put down her PADD and sighed. “I know. She possesses more bravery than you and I combined.” Jean-Luc picked up his book, but Beverly took his hand, shaking her head. “Uh uh, my love...you need some stress relief.” He shook his head. “Beverly, I’m really not in the mood.” With a sultry smile, Beverly began to lead her lover to his bedroom, saying huskily, “You soon will be, I promise.” He gave in. It wasn’t that he felt particularly aroused, it was more to please Beverly. She said over her shoulder, “You undress and get into bed. I want to replicate one or two things.” He did so, lying on his back with the back of his head cradled in his hands. He watched with hooded eyes as Beverly undressed, noting his penis was beginning to show movement. Beverly got into the bed and immediately straddled her lover. She held up two items. “I want you to put this glove on your right hand.” He took the glove, noting it was covered in hard synthetic spikes. Next, Beverly showed him the second item. It was a large condom, similarly covered in hard artificial spikes. “I think you know where this goes.” Jean-Luc was interested, but concerned. He looked up at Beverly and said softly, “You’re sure?” She grinned saucily. “Oh yes. But first we have to get you hard.” Ultimately it wasn’t difficult. Utilising her mouth and hands he was soon rock hard and seeping pre come. He had put the glove on and groaned sensuously as Beverly rolled the condom onto his throbbing penis. She then surprised him by turning onto her stomach. “I want you up my arse. The glove is for my pussy.” He began to wilt. “Beverly, I don’t know if I can.” Turning her head to look at him, he saw the raw desire and lust in her eyes. “Yes you can, just think of the pleasure you’ll give me.” It was enough. He hardened again and grabbed a pillow, encouraging Beverly to lift her hips so he could place it under her. He placed his hands on the cheeks of her buttocks and spread them, staring fixedly and her most intimate parts. Huskily and very deeply he said, “Are you ready?” All Beverly could do was nod vigorously. He placed the tip of his covered penis at her anus and began to push. At first it was difficult, Beverly’s natural reaction was to tighten, but she overcame it and relaxed, admitting him inside her. As he entered her centimetre by centimetre she gripped her pillow and bit it, crying out in unbridled pleasure. Transfixed, Jean-Luc almost forgot the glove. He reached down and grabbed her sex, squeezing hard. Beverly’s head snapped up and she yelled, “My clit, rub my clit!” Just as Jean-Luc complied with her request, he reached the limit of his penetration. Beverly pushed back into him, almost sobbing, “Do it, Jean-Luc, do it all, do everything!” As he began to thrust in and out of her, he pushed three fingers inside her and crushed his thumb against her clit. She writhed under him, bucking and twisting in ecstasy. Jean-Luc was in another world; uplifted by the euphoria he was giving the love of his life. Suddenly Beverly screamed and screamed and screamed. Jean-Luc almost came, but for some reason he didn’t want to. Not like this. Beverly seemed to sense his feelings and panted, “Take your cock out and remove the condom.” As he did this, trying to ignore the blood, Beverly turned over. He looked down at her and she was smiling. “Fuck me Jean-Luc, fuck me hard.” It was what he’d been waiting for. He surged into her and she bit his shoulder before whispering huskily, “Use the glove.” He reached between them and rubbed the spiked fingers over her clit as he pumped in and out of her. She began to spasm and shudder, sure signs she was about to come again. Jean-Luc was ready. He thrust as hard as he could and rubbed his fingers with great force over Beverly’s clit. She screamed again, only this time, so did Jean-Luc. As the spasms of the aftershocks began to wane, it occurred to Jean-Luc he’d never come so hard before in his life. Still buried deep inside Beverly, his eyes began to droop as sleep threatened to overtake him. That was before Beverly said exhaustedly, “Come on let’s change the bed.” It was the very last thing Jean-Luc wanted to do, but he knew there would be a mess of blood and semen, so he dragged himself out of bed and helped Beverly with their task. Once again in a clean bed, they spooned together and could finally sleep. Yvette slipped into sleep with the dildo still inside her. In the morning, Beverly woke before Jean-Luc, a rarity. She smiled dreamily with remembrance of their lovemaking the previous night. Jean-Luc must have sensed her mood as his eyes cracked open and he tightened his embrace. “I love you.” He whispered. “And I love you.” Beverly replied. She felt him against her back, hard and hot. She turned over and put one leg over his hip. His look of silent enquiry made her smile. “It’s all right, I’m sore enough to enjoy some vanilla sex.” Jean-Luc snorted. “Vanilla sex?” With a sigh, Beverly rolled her eyes. “Oh all right, conventional sex.” He kissed her with tender passion and whispered, “Making love.” Her only reply was a soft hum. They made love languidly, Jean-Luc taking his time bringing Beverly to the edge, but she had to pinch her clit with her fingernails to come. Jean-Luc came with a rush of love for Beverly that brought tears to his eyes. “My God, Beverly, there are no limits to my love for you.” She wiped away his tears and smiled. “Do you realise how much it means to me to hear you say that? I love you too, Jean-Luc, with all my heart.” They dozed then, still joined. Yvette sighed and removed the dildo, basking in their love as sleep claimed her. It was the alarm that woke them later. Having the morning off, Jean-Luc grumpily growled, “Off!” Beverly too was on afternoon shift and revelled in the opportunity to lie in bed with her lover. They were gently caressing each other when Beverly said gently, “Can I ask you something?” Dreamily, Jean-Luc nodded, his eyes slitted. “Anything.” “When you first found out where Yvette’s people were, you were excited, eager to take her home. What happened to make you so sad?” He sighed and closed his eyes. “The realisation I would be losing her. At first I thought nothing but of Yvette’s welfare...returning her to her family seemed tantamount, but then reality set in and the thought of losing her ate away at me. I’m still dealing with it, as is Yvette, despite her brave words.” Beverly nodded. “Yes, I had a brief discussion with her about it yesterday.” She propped herself up on one elbow. “Jean-Luc, we know so little about her species, who knows what might happen if we’re lucky enough to find her parents? They’re telepathic, remember. Perhaps some kind of bond will form...who knows? The thing is, you’re doing the right thing. I’m just sorry you have to pay such a high cost.” Jean-Luc sighed deeply. “Returning a child to her parents is not a high cost, Beverly, it is a privilege.” He smiled then. “Besides, I have you...all I ever wanted.” She gently slapped his shoulder. “Don’t change the subject.” “I’m not, I’m just prioritising. You need to repair your damage and I want breakfast, I’m starving.” Grinning at his change of mood, Beverly kissed him before whispering, “Wash my back?” He graced Beverly with a rare full grin. “Most certainly.” After Beverly had tended to her damage, they played in the shower eventually erotically. Beverly went down on her knees and fellated him, causing him to cry out softly as he came. When he’d recovered he reached for her, but she shook her head, whispering in his ear, “No, that was just for you.” He grinned, saying wolfishly, “Now I’m ravenous!” For that he received a slap to his behind. Yvette had been partially successful in blocking out Jean-Luc’s sensations, so she showered and was at the table just before the couple emerged from the bedroom. Breakfast was a much happier affair than the previous night’s dinner. There was love and laughter, both Jean-Luc and Yvette making an effort to put the future where it belonged...in the unknown. Their journey to the Coralus system was soon achieved, but all attempts at communication were met with silence. Eventually, Jean-Luc rose from the Command Chair and said succinctly, “Can we transport down there?” “Yes, Sir.” Tugging down his tunic top, Jean-Luc muttered angrily, “Then I’m going to beam down.” He held up his hand to forestall Will’s protests. “No, Number one, I have to do this for Yvette’s sake.” The big, bearded First Officer reluctantly acquiesced. “Aye, Captain.” Jean-Luc turned to Tactical and asked, “Are there any main structures...anything that looks like a government building?” The young Ensign looked at her panel and nodded. “Yes, Captain. There is a central square with a substantial building.” “Send the coordinates to transporter room three.” “Aye, Sir.” Yvette’s words appeared in his mind. “Do you want me to come with you?” He thought back, “No, little one, not until I assess the situation.” “Very well, Jean-Luc. Take care.” He smiled. “I will, thank you.” Just as he was about to leave, Will tried one more time. “Captain, we don’t even know if this is the right planet. There are three more in this system with populations of Rushedin.” Growing somewhat irritated, Jean-Luc’s voice was sharp. “Because this one has the highest number. The odds favour us.” Will knew when to back down. He bowed his head, saying softly, “As you wish, Sir.” Jean-Luc regretted his harshness and relented slightly. “I have to go, Number One, surely you can see that?” The big man nodded. “Yes, Captain, I can...I just wish you would take a security detail with you.” With a wave of his hand, Jean-Luc dismissed the idea. “Unnecessary. I want to appear as a friend, not as an adversary, armed to the teeth.” Will nodded again. “Aye, Captain. Just take care and come back in one piece.” Jean-Luc raised a smile. “I’ll try, Number One, I’ll try.” Jean-Luc materialised in the courtyard of a large building made of a light composite material. Milling about were perhaps two hundred Rushedin. He didn’t even have time to look around. Jean-Luc immediately howled in agony, dropping to his knees and holding his head. He managed to shout, “NO! TOO MUCH! I AM NOT TELEPATHIC!” In the sudden silence in his mind, he scrambled to gather his thoughts. Through the throng that had gathered around him, a taller ginger furred being went to Jean-Luc and helped him to his feet. It was then that Jean-Luc noticed the being had two penises. One large, rivalling his own, the other smaller and underneath the first but by no means less impressive. The words appeared in Jean-Luc’s mind with an edge to them. “Who are you and why are you here?” “I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. I have come to you on an important matter.” The tall alien frowned. “You lied. You are telepathic. You have bonded with a Rushedin.” Holding up his hand, Jean-Luc strove to explain. “That is true, but my species is not naturally telepathic and the influx of so many voices in my mind was too much for me to bear.” “You have bonded with a Rushedin?” With a nod, Jean-Luc smiled for the first time. “Yes and it is her I wish to talk to you about.” The alien seemed to give that some thought, then gestured for Jean-Luc to follow him into the large building. As they walked, Jean-Luc looked around. He noted sophisticated arrays of buildings, the people he saw had fur colour varying from blond to dark brown, but they all had Yvette’s huge violet eyes and all were watching him. They entered and went down a corridor, eventually stopping at a door. The Rushedin motioned Jean-Luc to enter, then followed him inside. It was warm and peaceful, with floor to ceiling windows looking out on a beautiful garden. They both took a seat and the alien gestured with his large hand. “Tell me of your important matter, but I warn you, we do not accept strangers. Since our world was decimated by the Borg, those of us who survived decided to live our lives as isolated communities. We neither need, nor want Federation assistance.” Jean-Luc placed his hands palm down on the table and said quietly, “It might help you to know I was once assimilated by the Borg and used to kill and destroy everything I hold dear. If not for the dogged courage of my crew, they would have succeeded in assimilating my home planet.” Shock registered on the Rushedin’s face. “How was it prevented?” “I was rescued from the cube by my crew and we used my knowledge of the Borg to destroy them.” The alien sat back and ran his fingers through the fur of his cheek. “You have been through too much. Are you recovered?” “I still have the occasional nightmare, but yes, I am well.” “Then tell me. What is it you seek from us?” “On board my ship is a young female Rushedin. I rescued her from a group of particularly cruel pirates. They had been using her as a sex slave for a long time. She had many injuries, she was severely mal nourished and utterly terrified. My medical team restored her to full physical health, but she had fixated on me. I thought it was because she had seen me kill the one she called her master, but I later discovered she could read my mind and she bonded with me because she thought I was righteous.” The being held up his hand. “The bonding of a Rushedin is not to be taken lightly. Have you mated with her?” Jean-Luc shook his head, striving to keep calm. “No.” The Rushedin was obviously displeased. “You have insulted her in the most heinous way! She would feel utterly rejected.” Jean-Luc held up both hands. “In my culture it is a heinous crime for an adult to have sex with a child...especially if that adult is a parent of that child.” The Rushedin calmed somewhat. “And you feel like her parent?” With a nod, Jean-Luc sighed. “Yes, I do.” The alien bowed his head. “It is understandable, but why are you here?” “She belongs with her own people. To my species, sex is a very private thing and Yvette...that’s the name she chose for herself...is privy to the sex I have with my partner. To us this is intolerable. As is the growing pressure she is exerting on me to have sex with her, something I steadfastly refuse to do. I was hoping we could find her parents, or a relative or even a family who could take her in.” “You are willing to break the bond?” “For Yvette’s sake, yes.” The alien closed his eyes as he thought. On opening them he said, “Do you understand DNA?” Jean-Luc nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.” “My name is Haj. Bring me a sample of her DNA. We will see.” Jean-Luc smiled and bowed his head. “Thank you Haj, I will return shortly.” Standing, the big alien said quietly, “Come alone, Captain Jean-Luc Picard.” Straightening his spine, Jean-Luc looked Haj in the eyes. “I will.” Once out in the courtyard, Jean-Luc tapped his com badge. “Picard to Crusher.” “Crusher here, Captain.” Casting looks at the curious onlookers, Jean-Luc kept his voice low. “I’m coming up to the ship; I need a DNA sample from Yvette.” He heard the confusion in Beverly’s voice. “I can beam one down right now.” He sighed. “I know, but I want to speak with Yvette first...explain what’s happening.” Now there was sarcasm. “You don’t think she already knows?” Growing tired of the back and forth, Jean-Luc grew irritated. “Of course I know! But I think she deserves to hear it from me in person.” Now Beverly understood. With a crisp, “Aye, Captain, we’ll be waiting for you in Sick Bay”, Beverly closed the channel. Within seconds of his order, Jean-Luc materialised in Sick Bay. Sitting on a bio bed was Yvette with Beverly by her side, holding her hand. In her other hand she held a small chip. Having received a surreptitious look from Jean-Luc, Beverly kissed Yvette’s cheek, saying, “I’ll see you later.” Yvette said nothing as she watched Jean-Luc approach, but as he reached her, she held up the chip. “My DNA.” Deciding to keep the conversation private, Jean-Luc thought back, “You understand why this is being done?” Yvette nodded, but her eyes were suspiciously moist. “To be with my own kind.” Jean-Luc gently took Yvette’s hands in his. “You still want to have sex with me, don’t you.” The little alien nodded. “I can never do that, Yvette and now I know just how important it is to you, I cannot deny you your customs.” “But I will eventually learn to block you out.” The Captain shook his head. “But that too would be wrong. You need to be the person you were meant to be little one, not something forced into being by the customs of another species.” Yvette’s head bowed as she said, “When do I have to leave?” He gently tightened his grip on her hands. “Not until we’re sure we can find the right family for you.” “Will I ever see you again?” With a sigh, Jean-Luc swallowed the lump in his throat. “I don’t know. I will request it, but I have to abide by the Prime Directive, but if we can’t find a suitable family, you can stay.” “Very well, I will wait here.” This time when Jean-Luc materialised in the courtyard he was shocked to see many couples, some children, copulating. Everyone stopped at his arrival and stared silently at him. It was with great relief that Haj appeared and took him into the large building. Jean-Luc handed over the chip, saying, “That should give you all the information you need. But there is something I must ask.” Haj’s eyes grew wider. “And that is?” “Yvette once told me that should we be separated, she would die of a sub arachnoid haemorrhage. Can it be prevented?” Haj smiled, changing his face completely. “Yes, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Once she is with her own kind, and the bond broken, she will be safe.” With a broad grin, the Captain said, “I would be honoured if you called me by my given name. Jean-Luc.” Haj’s smile grew to a grin. “I like you, Jean-Luc I think you are a man of honour. Yvette chose well. So it will be.” Jean-Luc extended his right hand. “It is the custom of my people to grip the right hand both in greeting and in friendship. I offer it in both.” Haj took Jean-Luc’s hand and gripped it. His fur was coarser than Yvette’s and longer. To be expected, Jean-Luc supposed. “I will return to my ship now and await your findings.” Haj nodded. “Yes, it shouldn’t take long. Every Rushedin that survived and their subsequent offspring are in the database. I will contact you with any news.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Until then.” He then tapped his com badge. “Picard to Enterprise. One to beam up.” Again aboard his ship, Jean-Luc went to Sick Bay and told both Yvette and Beverly what was going on. To Yvette he said softly, “Their DNA database is very comprehensive. If any of your family survived, we should know soon.” Yvette sighed and wiped at her eyes. “I don’t know what to think. I want to stay here with you, but I think I want to find my family too.” Jean-Luc gently took her into his arms and hugged her, saying softly, “It would be best if you were with your family, my little one. The ties that bind a family are stronger than anything I can provide you.” Hiccupping a stifled sob, Yvette rested her head on Jean-Luc’s chest. “I suppose so.” Just then a call came from then Bridge. Jean-Luc lifted his head, but didn’t release Yvette from his arms. “Picard here.” “Sir there’s a Mr. Haj calling from the planet.” Briefly closing his eyes, Jean-Luc said gently, “I’ll take it down here, Number One.” “Aye, Sir, transferring now.” The Captain released Yvette and looked into her eyes. “Do you want to hear?” She nodded her head slowly. He held out his hand. “Come on then.” Yvette slid off the bio bed and hand in hand walked into Beverly’s office. The Doctor rose from her desk and was about to leave, but Jean-Luc held up his hand. “No, Beverly, stay. This involves you too.” Jean-Luc sat behind her desk and activated the monitor. He picked Yvette up and placed her on his lap. Haj’s face appeared and his expression was solemn, leaving Jean-Luc to think the news was bad. Text appeared on the screen. “I have news, Jean-Luc.” The Captain nodded, saying, “We are prepared.” “It is good news, though sad as well. We have found your Yvette’s family, but it is not as it was. From a family of seven, two adults, three male children and two female children, they escaped with only a seven year old male and Nesca, your Yvette. At the time of her abduction, she was two years old. She is now almost six.” Jean-Luc looked down at Yvette and gave her a one armed hug. “Your name is Nesca.” More text appeared. “You will need to go to the fifth planet. I have sent your details and Nesca’s parents are waiting.” Jean-Luc smiled, saying, “We will leave immediately. Thank you for all you have done Haj.” “It has been my pleasure, Jean-Luc. Goodbye.” Tapping his comm. badge, Jean-Luc said, “Picard to Riker.” “Riker here, Captain.” “Go to the fifth planet and take up a standard orbit.” “Aye, Captain.” He then looked at Yvette. “How do you feel, Nesca?” “Please, Jean-Luc, call me Yvette.” With a soft chuckle, Jean-Luc hugged her. “Very well, but your parents are going to be confused.” Gently putting Yvette on her feet, Jean-Luc stood, doing his level best to sound normal. “Now if you ladies will excuse me, I’m going to spend a little time alone in my quarters.” He tapped Yvette’s nose. “And I’d like some privacy.” Beverly was concerned, but knew her lover well enough to give him his space. Besides, she had a queasy stomach again and had decided to scan herself. Jean-Luc left Sick Bay and strode briskly to his quarters. Once inside he went to the viewport, standing rigidly, his fists clenched at his sides. Blinking back tears, he said softly to himself, “It is for the best. Yvette belongs with her own family.” His lack of control galled him, making him take deep breaths to regain his composure, but the thought of losing Yvette ate at him, right to his very soul. To all intents and purposes, he felt like her father and to give her up was turning out to be excruciatingly painful. Nevertheless, he knew deep down it was the right thing to do and, as Yvette was still quite young, he knew in time she would grow used to her family and memories of him would fade. But he would remember her for the rest of his life. A call came from the Bridge. “Riker to Picard.” Taking a deep breath, Jean-Luc cleared his mind of distressing thoughts. “Picard here, Number One.” “We’ve established a standard orbit around the fifth planet, Sir.” Closing his eyes against the inevitable, Jean-Luc silently sighed. “Very well Commander. I’ll be in Transporter Room two.” “Aye, Captain.” He tapped his comm. badge. “Picard to Crusher.” Beverly answered but her voice had an edge to it that he couldn’t quite indentify. “Crusher here, Captain.” He frowned, thinking, “Captain?” He wasn’t used to such formality from Beverly. Still, he passed it off. “Would you and Yvette meet me in Transporter two immediately, please?” “Understood, on our way. Crusher out.” Taking one final deep breath, Jean-Luc suppressed his feelings and left his quarters, his pace brisk. Being closer to the Transporter Room, Beverly and Yvette were waiting for him when he arrived. The Ensign on duty nodded to her Captain and said, “Three to beam up, Captain.” Turning to face the pad, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Energise.” He felt Yvette’s hand take his. Three beings materialised on the pad. The taller was obviously the father, while the shorter male was Yvette’s brother. Standing beside her mate was the mother. Their fur was slightly darker than Yvette’s, but all had her remarkable large violet eyes. Jean-Luc tried to ignore the erections of both males and stepped forward. “I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Welcome aboard the Enterprise.” The taller male gave Jean-Luc scant attention, instead thinking at Yvette, “Nesca, my daughter, we thought we would never see you again. Come and join with me and your brother.” Yvette’s grip tightened on Jean-Luc’s hand. She looked up at the Captain and thought with fear in her voice, “I don’t want to.” Confusion marred Yvette’s father’s features, causing Jean-Luc to say, “Yvette has lived with us for some time. We do not follow the same customs as you. Perhaps you could give her a little time to get used to you again?” Slowly the father’s eyes moved to Jean-Luc. The voice in the Captain’s head was tinged with anger. “Her name is Nesca!” Holding up a placating hand, Jean-Luc bowed his head. “Of course, my apologies. She chose the name Yvette for herself and that is how we address her. We will call her Nesca from now on.” Yvette shook her head. “No! My name is Yvette!” Jean-Luc turned and went down on one knee. Holding both her hands, he looked into her eyes and said softly, “We must do as your father wishes now, Nesca.” The father said in a softer tone, “Come and join with me and your brother. Only then can the bond form.” Jean-Luc stood and gently put his hand on Nesca’s back, tenderly urging her forward. “Go to your family, Nesca, it is what’s right.” Jean-Luc expected hugs, or perhaps kisses. What he wasn’t prepared for was for her father to pick her up and lower her onto his large penis. Unable to cope, he abruptly said, “We should give them privacy.” With that, both he, Beverly and the Ensign left the room. Once out in the corridor, Jean-Luc bowed his head and put one hand to his brow. Beverly gently squeezed his upper arm. “We should have expected it, Jean-Luc.” He sighed deeply. “I know, but to see it...she’s just a child and he’s her father.” Shaking his head, he looked at Beverly, his eyes showing his anger. “You know, Beverly, I have had contact with hundreds of aliens and their cultures, but this one I find abhorrent.” Not wishing to make light of the situation, but needing to bring the situation into perspective, Beverly said quietly, “The Prime Directive, Jean-Luc.” He held up a hand and sighed. “I know, I know.” They waited outside until Nesca emerged with her family. Her already striking eyes were glowing and her smile was radiant. Jean-Luc went to her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. “Are you alright Yvet...sorry. Nesca?” She moved forward and hugged Jean-Luc tightly. “I feel wonderful, Jean-Luc and my name is Nesca. Let me introduce you to my family.” Quelling his personal views, Jean-Luc smiled and held out his right hand. Nesca said with obvious pride, “This is my father, Mond. My mother Jin and my brother Senni.” The tall father thought, “Through our bond we know everything that has happened to Nesca since she was taken from us. We thank you, Captain Jean-Luc Picard for giving us back our daughter, thus restoring that which we had lost.” Putting aside his feelings, Jean-Luc gave a genuine smile. “It was my pleasure. I would like to introduce you to my partner, Doctor Beverly Crusher. She was instrumental in restoring Nesca to full health.” Jin stepped forward and took Beverly’s hand, raising it to her forehead and bowing. “I thank you, Doctor Beverly Crusher. Without you, our daughter would have continued to suffer.” Jean-Luc was going to invite them to stay a while, but he was pre-empted. Mond gently touched his hand to Jean-Luc’s forehead and bowed. “We must go now, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. There is a celebration waiting for Nesca at our home. Many guests are waiting.” Jean-Luc felt a surge of panic, but Beverly took his hand in hers and calmed him. He regained his composure and went down on one knee, holding out his arms. Nesca went to him happily and they hugged. “Have a long and happy life Nesca.” She kissed his cheek, saying softly, “I will, Jean-Luc and to you I will always be Yvette.” She then hugged Beverly before they all went back into the Transporter Room. In seeing the family on the pad, all holding hands, Jean-Luc couldn’t hold back a tear in his eyes. “Energise.” And then they were gone. Grief and loss welled up in Jean-Luc, but Beverly said quietly, “Let’s go back to your quarters, we need to talk.” Wiping away his tears, Jean-Luc straightened his spine and nodded silently. Their journey was taken in silence, but once inside his quarters, Beverly hugged him tightly. “I know exactly how you feel. It was the same for me when Wesley left with the Traveller.” Jean-Luc nodded silently, his head resting on Beverly’s shoulder. She hesitated then said, “It’s not all bad news though. I have something to tell you that might ease your pain.” He lifted his tear stained face and frowned. “What is it?” With a lopsided smile, Beverly said softly, “I’m pregnant.” His first reaction was to gape. Then he blinked a few times before saying incredulously, “How? Your implant...” Beverly held up one hand. “I don’t know. It might have been the cock ring. Its use causes a much larger than normal amount of ejaculate. It could be that the chemicals in the implant were simply overwhelmed. But the simple truth is I don’t know. I removed the implant this morning.” His next words made Beverly chuckle. “I need to sit down.” They sat together on the sofa holding hands, Jean-Luc still stunned. Beverly gently cupped his chin and turned him to face her. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?” He smiled for the first time. They kissed tenderly, imparting all their love. Jean-Luc ran his fingers down her face and said quietly, “How long...” “About four and a half weeks.” Jean-Luc nodded. “So we don’t know the gender yet.” With a shake of her head, Beverly said, “Nup. Do you have a preference?” He shook his head, but said hesitatingly, “A boy would be nice to carry on the Picard name...that is if you want our child to have my name?” Beverly smiled, beaming. “That’s a given.” Jean-Luc took her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. “Marry me, Beverly.” Beverly leaned forward and touched her forehead to his. “Let me think about it, my love, I’m not sure I want to go down that road.” Disappointed, but acquiescing, Jean-Luc said, “Very well, mon coeur, just remember the offer stands until you’re ready.” Beverly smiled and lifted her head. “So how do you feel now?” He shook his head and chuckled. “Completely confused. I just lost my daughter only to find I am going to be a father again, this time my biological child. It’s a little overwhelming.” Beverly frowned. “But you’re happy...right?” Jean-Luc beamed. “I’m ecstatic!” Beverly looked a little sad. “We’re going to have to curtail our games until the baby’s born. Jean-Luc laughed outright. “Who knows, you might learn to enjoy vanilla sex.” Lightly punching his shoulder, Beverly smirked. “Not bloody likely!” The Captain smiled with unmitigated joy. “It doesn’t matter, Beverly, there are ways and means. We’ll make do.” They hugged and kissed, growing ever more aroused. It was Jean-Luc who said, “Why don’t we start now?” Beverly smiled sultrily. “You always have the best ideas.” He grinned back at her. “That’s why I’m the Captain.” Fin.


End file.
